


The Guardian

by mayen1227



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eventual Explicit sexual content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Love Triangles, Mary Sue, Modern Boy in Thedas, Musicians, Self-Sacrifice, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayen1227/pseuds/mayen1227
Summary: The Rift, it was a once in a lifetime chance to be able to play in front of a huge crowd along with the rest of the bands that had already made into the mainstream. Julian Walker was the lead guitarist and they were going to be big after this, he was sure of it. They've already had everyone's attention, but things dont always work the way you want it to.Waking up in the world of Thedas definitely wasn't part of the plan. Why did he have to be brought smack dab into the Inquisitions' business?! He's a fan of the franchise, but come on, which God did he piss off for him to be sucked into this mess?!A modern boy in thedas that involves magic, music and of course the most important ingredient in this whole cluster fuck.. Love





	1. WELL, SHIT

The sound of their instruments amplified by the speakers pounded against him as the guitarist shredded through his guitar solo. The roar and cheers of the crowd were giving him the will and energy to continue on, even if his hands were going numb from playing through the sets. If they go for another encore, he’s going to pass out right here, right now.

His white dyed hair was drenched with sweat. The tip of his bangs sticking to his forehead, he jerked his head up making the action show his gold eyes and handsome face earning him a few squeals of delight.

He looked up at the crowd and flashed his boyish grin, making the women squeal and shout louder. Their silliness making him grin wider.

He took a breath and continued the lyrics of the song. He was lucky that he keeps on practicing his voice, their vocalist always seems to have a “bug” that involves the female fans, causing him to be late on practices or instances like this where he doesn’t make the gig itself, and its pissing the hell off the rest of their band.

He looked over to the bassist and the drummer, signaling them to finish the song earlier than expected.

The crowd cheered, chanting their name as they finished. He then looked up to the lights panting raising his fist in triumph, it was over.

 

As they left the stage, clapping each others back for a job well done, they heard someone clapping slowly approaching them with a satisfied grin. “Yo, Julian.”

Julian gripped the neck of his guitar trying to control his anger, so he just rolled his eyes at him, “I knew I could count on you to carry the team while I was gone.” The lead vocalist jeered.

Julian shook his head and passed him by, ignoring him. He removed his guitar strap from his shoulder. All he wanted was to go home and lie down. Probably not function for about a week at most, maybe just play games.

“Hey! I’m talking to you prick.”

He felt something hit his head, making him wince as the beer can clattered to the floor. He glared at their vocalist who was grinning mischievously at him. He had bloodshot eyes and he could see a prick of a needle on his arm. “Your high, Dan, just go home. Its been a tiring set and I don’t have the energy to deal with you.”

“What you think you’re better than me?” Dan growled and was about to launch himself at Julian but was held back by the other two members. “Just because you lead this band doesn’t make you better than any of us. You talentless hick. You just rode in on the fame I brought the band. If it weren’t for my songs and my voice this band would be jackshit.”

Julian continued to ignore him as the bassist and drummer, reprimanded Dan. He instead looked down at his guitar caressing its black finish. After all this time the sleek black color still hasn’t faded and the beige contrast of the neck still brings out its beauty. He packed his guitar in its case carefully. This was the only thing that he had that he treasured, the last thing that mattered to him. He strapped the big bulk on his back and was about to leave but the intoxicated vocalist was still not done.

“You're pathetic as always! You didn’t have the spine to fight for what you wanted in life. You couldn’t fight your parents for your dreams. So here you are barely getting by, relying on the gigs to pay for your fucking games. Pushing your standards and dreams on to us. We have our own lives outside this band." He pushed his bandmates away "This is why you wont amount to anything.“

That was the last straw, Julian glared at Dan who grinned at his successful provocation and lunged at him. The other bands and its members tried to pull the two apart but before they could completely stop it. Dan had kicked Julian right in his midsection throwing him against a huge green portal prop with the event’s title, “The Rift”

That was the last thing that Julian remembered as he continued to fall. Darkness swallowed him whole, setting him adrift. Different images flashed in his mind, running through a nightmare, spiders crawling and skittering towards him. A woman with cerulean eyes holding out her hand to him and a shining golden light being pulled towards the darkness.

Before he could make sense of it he felt an intense pain. A searing, scorching heat pierced his chest. He screamed as he felt like his soul was being pulled away from his body and forcefully being shoved back in. He tried to breathe but his chest was being pierced with something sharp preventing his lungs from taking a breath.

Then a beautiful voice, a woman, started to cry out, begging for mercy.

“Stop it stop it, you’re killing him!”

_I’m dying? Did Dan just kicked me so hard that I’m dying?_

Then another voice came in, a female, forceful with a hint of grief mixed in with anger. It was familiar, saying the lines he’d heard multiple times already, “Then explain this!”

“I don’t know!”

“You’re lying!”

“Cassandra!”

“I’ll do what you say,” the woman cried “but please, don’t hurt him anymore.”

Julian gasped as the pain went away, he groaned relishing at the cold hard stone. He opened his eyes and saw her staring back at him, with worry in her cerulean eyes, as she was pulled up by to her feet. He tried to call out reaching for her, wanting to ask what was happening, why her eyes looked familiar, but his voice didn’t come out. Instead he groaned clutching his mid section as he was kicked back to stop his struggle and dragged away. He tried to fight whoever was pulling him but his body didn’t allow him, an inexplicable fatigue was trying to swallow him back towards the darkness.

Julian’s consciousness drifted in and out of wakefulness. Silhouettes of people gathering and speaking about him. Familiar voices from a place he knows well.

But there was a single voice that he keeps looking forward to as it was the only constant out of all of them, the beautiful one. Her voice always came in as melodic and soothing. He remembered mumbling something to her and heard the lilt of her voice as she laughed. Whenever she was around it was warm and all his hurts seem to disappear, like they shouldn’t matter since she’s there beside him.

He remembers another constant voice, more invasive and insistent. It would ask him questions he knows the answer to but didn’t want to tell. Julian subconsciously knew he shouldn’t be telling this man anything. The man would leave, always with disappointment in his voice. But right after that last visit, Julian had a dream.

He slowly opened his eyes slightly blinded by the whiteness of his surroundings. He looked down at his guitar, relishing at the comfortable weight. He strummed it absent mindedly, wanting to feel the familiar thrum of its strings.

As he did he flinched as it produced a sound and a vibration around him, like it was jacked into an amplifier at full blast. He frowned testinh it again this time strumming a few chords. He played a little bit more and noticed that he was now producing different colors of violet red and blue at each change of a chord.

He strummed again harder this time and jumped as it produced electricity to spark from the head. He laughed enjoying this small display of power. He started to change the song starting to shred through as he did, his hands started sparking up with electricity.

"That sound is wonderful."

Julian stopped, whirling towards the disembodied voice and saw a floating silhouette. It didn’t have a face but it was blue, flickering in and out. "Please play more" it requested hovering closer towards him.

Julian looked at it cautiously, he didnt know what it would do if he didnt follow its request. He placed his fingers on the strings and strummed again and the silhouette started to pulse like a drumbeat. "Music from another world, Its mesmerizing."

Julian stopped abruptly at what it said, as he did the unusual creature, dulled and started to flicker in and out. “What are you?"

"I am a spirit of music and harmony." It answered cheerfully spinning in place.

"A spirit.." he said frowning, he looked at it again and he snorted as it looked like the spirits in the fade.

"Keep playing" it asked again.

Julian shrugged his shoulders and continued to play, his shoulders starting to relax as he felt no malice coming from his unexpected visitor. He had already a melody in mind for the next band practice they had, and it seems it likes the songs he was playing. He smiled and sat down. The spirit hovered closer sitting down with him, swaying to the song. Julian chuckled "I'm glad that you like it."

"Yes, I want to hear more, may I stay near you."

"Uhhh i guess so, as long as you’re not dangerous."

The spirit nodded and gestured for him to continue, Julian closed his eyes focusing on the music, all the while feeling his surroundings warp around him. Each change of the chord would produce heat, then cold then the crackling of electricity. The sensations were invigorating, like the magic was naturally a part of him.

"Melodies as a catalyst for your magic, fascinating."

Julian muted the strings making the spirit sound its disapproval and turned to look at the intruder. His eyes widened as he recognized him.

He had played a female elf character in one of his playthroughs and he had romanced him out of curiosity. Julian understood at that time when he went to romance the mysterious elf, why some of the members of the fan base had fallen in love and had their heart broken.

"Solas?"

The bald elf tilted his head, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Julian stood up, solas started to approach and Julian couldnt help taking a few steps back. Solas stopped and frowned, "Do not be afraid, I am simply curious, you have been asleep all this time yet you know my name."

 

Julian chuckled, "Of course I know your name. You’re a character in a game I’ve been playing. Hahaha dreams sure are weird."

Solas raised a brow, "Well yes you are in a dream, what is this game you speak of."

"A video game you’re the--" Julian paused and shook his head, this was silly, "what am I doing talking to a hallucinations?"

Solas pinched his chin in thought, “Hmmm it would seem you are confused by the situation.” He looked at Julian a twinkle in his stormy grey eyes “I think it better if we have a chance to speak outside the fade when you..wake up.

 

Julian snapped his eyes open and groaned at the brightness of his surroundings. He winced waiting for his eyes to adjust. Damn this place is bright.

He turned his head and found his guitar case propped on the side of the bed. He looked around the room expecting the smoke filled smell of his apartment to welcome him in the morning but it didnt look anything like that.

It looked like a log cabin, a beautiful furnished queen sized was at the other end of the room with carpets hanging on the wall beside it. Clothes were on top of the bed, somehow resembling rogue leather armor. The room was filled with boxes, but there was somehow an attempt to make it livable, as there was a wash basin and a mirror as well. Everything seems to be eerily familiar to him. Did he see this room somewhere before?

He sat up only to have his breath knocked out of him at the pain. He touched his torso and felt bandages wrapped around his mid section.

_What the hell is going on. Where the hell am I? This isnt his apartment, why was he bandaged up? If this was a hospital, it looks pretty dingy and rustic._

“You’re finally awake.”

Julian’s head snapped up and looked at the woman by the door and his eyes widened as he realized that he finally had a face to that soothing voice.

She was, in lack of a better term, ethereal to him, as the suns rays played through the tendrils of her long hair. They were the color of thick caramel framing her face, with eyes of the most beautiful cerulean. It was like the piece of the sky had just decided to give its color to her, highlighting the rest of her features from her straight nose and high cheekbones, with her lips the color of cherries.

Julian observed her, looking her up and down. The way she carried herself, to the clothes that she was wearing, the glowing green left hand--He snorted as he realized who she was trying to be.

“Herald of Andraste.” He said with a grin. He saw her eyes widen then her face turn into an angry look making him look away in panic.

He heard her take a few steps towards him and he unconsciously moved away from her as she approached the bed. _Okay, relax, Jules. Don’t run away, just apologize say that you’re craving to play Dragon age. Band practice has been demanding as of late and you haven’t had much sleep._ He stopped his train of though, _That is a weak excuse._

He looked at her and saw she was already on the bed, crawling towards him. Before he could react, she took hold of his chin, making him look up at her. He felt his eyes close partially as he took notice of her scent. She smells wonderful, jasmine.

“How did you know?” her eyes were boring into him, searching for something. He gulped suddenly feeling parched. “I—“

“Hey Fiery—ohh”

They turned to see a dwarf, take in the compromising position and saw him make a cat like grin.

“I know you’re full of fire, but I didn’t know that you’re that ready to go.” The dwarf teased. The Herald of Andraste sighed shaking her head, getting of the bed to walk towards him.

“I have a name Varric. Its Evelyn.” She pouted at the dwarf, he just chuckled. “Yes, yes, but its more fun with nicknames.” He looked over to Jules and smiled. “Sorry to barge in your little tryst." He walked over and offered his hand which Julian took, "The name’s Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller and occasionally unwelcome tag along”

Evelyn made a disgusted noise rolling her eyes, a mocking grin on her lips

Varric laughed. “Make sure the Seeker is out of earshot whenever you do that, Fiery”

Varric tethras? He let go of the dwarf's hand who was eyeing him up. He definitely has an uncanny similarity to the video game character. Nevertheless he avoided Varric’s gaze and looked over at Evelyn. Her name, rings a bell.. his eyes widened as he realized. That’s the name of the female Trevelyan!!

Now he gets it. His bandmates knew of his obsession with Dragon Age, and they’ve always teased him about it. They must have taken him somewhere and did this to prank him. But would they really go this far to even bring in a look alike and even use costumes from the game itself?! After all that happened just recently. Besides, where did they even get the money to hire these people?

He looked towards the two, “Uh, sorry to interrupt your banter, but I need to know. Where am I?” Julian asked

Varric smirked, "You must have really had a rough time eh? You’re in Haven,"

Julian chuckled, swinging his legs to the side, “No, really where am I? If this is a joke it isn’t funny I get it, this is all a prank and my bandmates are snickering somewhere. But I have a ton of things to do and don’t have enough time to get it done” he blabbered, he's not liking this joke.

Varric and Evelyn looked at each other, “Kid, there’s no way we are pranking you. You really are in Haven, in Thedas."

Julian shook his head smiling, “Yeah yeah, and you’re going to tell me that Lady Trevelyan here is really the Herald of Andraste.”

Evelyn frowned and crossed her arms, "That’s what they call me, and I’m not very fond of it. So I’d appreciate it if you would just call me by my name. It would also be good if I know yours"

He didn’t answer, he looked down as panic was bubbling up in his throat, these people are too into their roles, he just wants to rest and go home. “Yeah I don’t think you would like to be called a Herald." He laughed nervously. He stood up and wobbled, making Evelyn reach out for him. Varric watched him warily, noticing his demeanor.

Julian stopped her with his hand "I'm fine, I’m sorry I think I need fresh air to clear my head." he walked towards the door his head was spinning. He was about to reach for it, to take a step outside when he stopped and turned back reaching for his guitar case. He needs it with him, he doesn’t care where the hell he is as long as he has his guitar.

"Where are you going?" Varric asked barring the door.

"I need to know, I need to make sure where I am." He mumbled ignoring the look that the two exchanged.

Evelyn sighed and went over to the foot of his bed taking the clothes that were laid out for him. The way he paled was concerning, if he passes out because of shock in the snow, he would be worse than when he was pulled out of the dungeon.

Julian felt something soft press against him and looked down to see Evelyn pushing his clothes to him. "At least put something on before you do. We'll escort you, you seem confused and we dont want you to panic and get yourself hurt."

Julian took it and looked at Evelyn and saw a blush creeping on to her cheeks. He shrugged at her shyness of seeing a half naked bandaged up man. Nevertheless, He put on his shirt and his checkered shirt over it, at least to hopefully keep the cold out.

He adjusted the case's strap on his shoulder and stepped out. His jaw went slack.

"Ahh shit" he let out slumping against the door frame. He never felt so tired after seeing it. He had seen it so many times with multiple different walkthroughs. It was exactly like in the video game, and right now he’s doubting his sanity and state of mind.

Over the horizon, the swirling green tear illuminated the sky. The breach that was the center of this whole fiasco in the Inquisition.

"You’re not the only one kid. That is currently the general reaction of whole Thedas right now." Varric said staring up at the frightened and confused look on Julian's face.

Varric couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy. He was taken in as a prisoner like Evelyn suspected as the perpetrators that blew up the chantry. He was tortured to make the Herald talk where in the end she never really knew anything about him. As per her request he was brought into the same cottage as Evelyn to be tended. Since Evelyn is important in closing the breach, it was assumed that he could be an integral part of it as well.

The kid wasn’t a bad looking man either, he had the looks that would be perfect for a romance novel, not like he was going to write one again, but he looks like a very unique individual.

The kid had his hair dyed white, the undercut hairstyle he has shows that he originally has black hair, so there’s probably a story there.

His eyes that were taking in his surroundings were th color of molten gold and his strong jaw peppered with an overnight shadow was clenched tight as the cold whispered against their skin.

At a glance, this man had his fair share of struggles, with a body built for movement and possibly done some form of physical labor. He is not a nobleman for sure, despite being as clean as one but the way he spoke was casual and he couldnt place the accent.

His character study was interrupted by a nudge from Evelyn. "Another one to take under your wing Varric?" she whispered to him and he looked up to see a smirk on her lips.

"I am not a mother hen, Fiery." He looked over to the kid but found him gone, he ran forward looking left and right to see where he went to and saw that he was heading towards the gate, the rest of citizens giving him way while whispering at each other at the unusual behavior.

“Hey kid!” Varric called out but was ignored. He cursed and started running after Julian, Evelyn right behind.

Julian hurriedly pushed against the door, grunting at the weight. As he rushed out, the sound of metal hitting against metal came through his ears. Grunts and shouts from men fighting at a small encampment of tents can be heard. It was just like in game.

He looked to his right and saw the path he knew would lead towards a secluded cabin. He needs to test it, this might just be a set! Right, take a deep breath, there’s no need to panic or be paranoid, not just yet.

He ran towards the path passing two templars arguing. Same.

He heard shouts from Varric and Evelyn behind him, catching everyone's attention, which made him run even faster.

He needs to get away, he needs to think. He needs to calm the fuck down! He continued to run forcing his legs to push on despite the weight of the snow pulling down his feet.

He reached the cabin and opened the door. it was empty, it looked exactly like the one in the game, no camera crew or anything. He went out and saw Evelyn and Cullen along with some templars running towards him.

He bolted and ran towards the make shift gate where he saw the elf roots growing behind the cabin and the iron deposits on the rock walls. Same.

He saw the lake on his left, the sun playing on its frozen face. A man and woman having a conversation. Same.

He was already panting, if this was a dream he wouldn’t become this tired there wouldn’t be any pain. He clenched his teeth bearing the tightness of his bandages.

He passed a logging stand, a pile of logs arranged and an Inquisition marker placed. Same.

He slowed down as he trudged a little bit further. Reaching the open space that would face Haven. He took a breath, dreading what he was about to see, hoping and praying that this would just be a huge set. That there would be wires from lights and cameras scattered around the area to capture every expression he had that his friends are going to laugh at. He nodded vigorously, as he prepared himself and slowly turned to face Haven.

He clutched his head, it was the exact same view as in the game. No cameras, no people dressed in casual clothes, no lights no buildings in the horizon, no sound of cars or anything. Just mountains, Haven and the Breach, mocking him and his sanity. _No no no this cant be real!_

He dropped his guitar case on to the snow and kicked it open to take out his instrument. He held on to the neck as he wrapped the strap on his shoulder. His fingers were freezing but he held on to it like it was a life line.

_Then if he was really in thedas, and the dream really was the fade._

He felt his fingers shake if it was because of the cold or the fear he couldnt tell at the moment. They never shake, even in front of a hard to please crowd. He closed his eyes and took a breath placing his finger on the strings and tightening his grip on his pick. Hoping that what he suspected wouldn’t happen.

Julian hesitantly strummed the strings testing them and felt the same vibrations as in his dream. He shook his head, its just a fluke, but continued to play the intro of Welcome to the Jungle, and as he did he felt his heart beating faster and faster as he couldnt believe what was happening

The guitar was making sounds it shouldn’t. It sounds like it was plugged into an amplifier. He felt his surroundings twisting around him waves upon waves of sound expanding around him, sending them towards Haven, like a shockwave from a huge explosion and the guitar was heating up as he strummed harder.

"Oh my god.." he whispered.

He played faster, seeing the same colors purple, red and blue fluctuating in front of his eyes as he changes chords just like in the dream.

He shook his head, this was real. Everything, he was in the game! He wants to stop but with the comforting weight of the guitar on his shoulder, the strain in his wrists, the pain underneath the calluses in his fingers. He needed this, at least for now, to have at least something of his world, something he knew to be real within his reach. He felt the heat forming and coiling around his fingers.

His eyes widened, no this cant be magic, this is just..

He let out a shout as he strummed down with as much force as he could. The heat that was forming in his hands disappeared and shot up towards the head of the guitar making him jump as it produced a streak of lightning, making a resounding clap of thunder.

Defeated, he knelt on the snow, the echo of the music surrounding them.

He looked at his hands, smoke was coming from the heat it had produced. The smell of electricity lingered as the wind blew against him.

"So is this real enough for you?"

He looked up slowly to see Solas, his hands behind his back looking at him with pity in his eyes.

He looked behind the elf to see the shocked faces of the rest of the members of the Inquisition, their weapons in their hands.

Julian was then surrounded by templars, Cullen and Cassandra among them.

_Great..just great._

He raised his head and used his hands to cover his face. Relishing in the warmth, "Which god did I piss off damn it." He swore, his voice muffled by his hands.

Solas answered, taking a few steps back as Julian was taken by his elbow. "I guess someone who found this to be very funny."

Julian groaned.


	2. TRUTHS

The war room was stifling, all eyes were on him as Julian stood in front of the leaders of the inquisition, his guitar and case opened for everyone to see. Solas and Evelyn were standing on either side of him, like bodyguard, but more probably to take him down if he bolts. That wasn’t a good thing, coz if he knew them, if he makes a wrong move he’s going to be locked in the dungeon never to see the light of day again.

“So, do you still believe that he didn’t cause the explosion in the conclave? With the kind of power that he had displayed earlier, it is not impossible that he had something to do with this.” Cassandra said crossing her arms. Julian looked at her, it was chilling in a way that the way she looks in the game and in real life weren’t far off.

Solas shook his head at her, “The kind of magic he has wouldn’t be able to create such a devastating explosion.”

A blond haired man snorted, Julian frowned as he stared at him, even he was accurate to the games design, from his strong jaw, the fur collared coat, the way he held on to the pommel of his sword when idle and the scar on his lip. Cullen Rutherford, the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces.

Even in game, there were moments that he was mean spirited about the mages due to his horrible experiences with them and he cant blame the man. He understood, he’s seen it first hand and he felt sorry for Cullen but sometimes, he found it hard to sympathize when he acts like that to every mage he meets, specially someone he doesn’t even know about. “I’ve seen what mages can do, and the explosion in the conclave can be recreated as it was in Kirkwall. He is a mage we don’t have any information on, what if he is affiliated with Anders.”

Julian felt Evelyn twitch beside him, and his eyes widened, this woman was a mage too. This prick! “What’s the problem with being a mage, choir boy?” Julian growled, making Evelyn pull on the tails of his shirt in alarm, while Solas sighed shaking his head.

Cullen was about to retort, when a woman holding a quill and scribe board stopped him. “There is definitely nothing wrong with being one. But the situation that we have will make you very suspicious having displayed such capabilities.” She gave Cullen a look, making the ex-templar grimace as he remembered that the Herald was a mage as well. She looked back at Julian who was trying to hide his smile “So for now, let us know where you hailed from.”

Josephine Montilyet, the ambassador of the Inquisition she was always the one that tends to stir the conversation into a more diplomatic tune.

Evelyn nodded, and turned towards Julian. "I agree with Ambassador Montilyet, though we did come out of the rift together, I don't recall having met you anywhere before. I think it would be best if we know more about you."

Julian felt himself going pale, he didn’t have an answer ready for them. With his panic adled brain, he couldn’t possibly be able to formulate a plan. What was he going to say? He looked at each and every one of them, catching Leliana's inquisitive gaze. He wont be able to lie with Sister Nightingale here, As if you knew how to lie Jules. He's going to end with his tongue on a platter if he did or worse.

Leliana really was hardened during the Inquisition and with the death of the Divine. That was more apparent in the way she was tensed up, that isn’t a good sign. Her friendly demeanor in the first two games was nowhere on her face. Her red shoulder length hair that’s usually in view was hidden underneath her violet hood. Julian felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw her arm move behind her. He had a feeling she has a dagger in her hand ready to throw at him if he does so much as twitch.

Solas raised his brow at Julian hesitation, "Is there something wrong?"

Julian looked at Solas with a worried look. This is not gonna be pretty. "Alright.." sighed in a defeated tone.

He saw everyone physically brace for what he was going to say, if his life wasn’t on the line he would have laughed. “First off, I’m sorry if I ran away from the stronghold. I was in a panic as I was under the impression that I was being pranked.” He raised a finger, “I wasn’t running because I was guilty. I just needed to get that out of the way.”

“Next, why I think this was all a joke, is this,” gesturing toward the whole room “You’re not supposed to be real.”

Julian saw Solas briefly tense up at the corner of his eyes, when he looked over to the elf he had already recovered. “What do you mean by we’re not real?! Make sense.” Cassandra said impatiently, her hand gripping her sword.

He took a breath, brushing his bangs from his face and holding it. He couldn’t think with this overwhelming atmosphere. Fuck it, he looked down at Evelyn who was still holding on to his shirt, “I am not from anywhere here in Thedas,”

“Then are you beyond the continent?” Josephine inquired with a twinkle of interest in her eye.

“No, to be clearer, I’m not from this world at all” he looked at Solas “Not from the fade, but maybe, I don’t know, somewhere beyond it.”

They stayed silent waiting for him to continue, or maybe they were still trying to register what he was trying to say, either way he took it as a silent permission, he gestured towards the guitar. “This guitar, in my world is just as it looks like, a musical instrument. I’m just a musician, I can’t even do the thing that I just did up there in my world even if I wanted to, no one can.”

“Yet here you are, mage,” Cullen said crossing his arms. “What makes you think that we will simply believe this story?”

“Stop calling me that!” Julian growled, clenching his hands into a fist. “I have a fucking name and its Julian Walker!”

Anger bubbled up in his chest. This is pure bullshit, not only was he out of his element but he’s in a world he knows but he doesn’t belong to. He was being accused of something he didn’t do. He has had enough of this. “I am a human being just like anybody else you have under your care.” He said with gritted teeth, glaring at Cullen. He then remembered what happened in the Ferelden circle and he smirked, he can play that game. “Or are you that traumatized that you couldn’t think of mages as human anymore.”

Cullen’s eyes widened, “How did you—”

“I know everything about you, each and every one of you. I know how things are going to turn out even the one who was responsible for all of this!” Everyone gasped. Julian stopped as he saw the shocked looks on their faces and realized what he had said. He shook his head putting his hands on his hips. “Fuck” he mouthed

_Way to go Jules!_

The room was silent even Solas was rendered silent by his outburst.

Leliana was the one to break the silence and Julian didn’t like the menacing tone. “Take him to the dungeons.” She growled.

_This is it Jules, this is how you die. It’s opening your big mouth_

Cassandra was about to grab on to him, when Evelyn stepped up and shielded him, surprising all of them. “Please wait,” She turned slowly looking up at Julian with wonder in her eyes, “You know everything? Who did this, and why?”

Julian opened and closed his mouth, what in the world is this woman thinking? Does she believe him or something? He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do. Well he can’t just look a gift horse in the mouth.  He’s being given a way out, he doesn’t have choice does he? He basically just dug his own grave and gave them a taste of the spoiler of a lifetime. He nodded

Evelyn smirked and turned towards the rest, “Then that settles that, I think he is going to be an asset. With a power we haven’t seen before and his knowledge on our side. We have an advantage. It would take us closer to the truth,” the advisors looked at each other. Evelyn tilted her head, “Isn’t that what we’re trying to do?”

“You can’t be serious. We don’t know if we are going to be safe if he’s here.” Cullen sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. He pressed even further, punching the table in anger, “He says he knows who we are!”

“And he might be planted here by our enemy to destroy us from the inside. We cannot let him roam free.” Leliana added.

Julian was slack jawed at her, “Are you really fucking serious right now?!” He didn’t care that he was being glared at, this was too much. “There’s a difference between, stupidity and security.” He gestured towards Evelyn, “Everyone in that conclave died except her, because she was fortunate enough to actually hold on to whatever gave her that mark.” He said angrily. “If I was planted by the enemy there, I would be a burning corpse in that temple.”

Everyone felt a shiver run down their spine as the look that Leliana gave Julian was cold and menacing. If looks could kill, he would have already died where he was standing. “Fine, If you really are telling the truth of your origins, we will do an investigation of our own and let’s see the truth that way and make sure you wouldn’t have planted information.” Leliana bargained. "If anything seems suspicious, i hope you are ready for whats to come."

Julian gulped and nodded

“I guess that settles it, then.” Josephine said, writing down notes. The three people opposed to it didn’t say a word, Leliana threat was good enough.

“Keeping an eye on him wouldn’t be a difficult task, especially with our Spymasters agents.” Evelyn smiled, catching Leliana’s attention.

“Yes, that can be arranged.”

“He can also remain in my cottage,” Evelyn added, only for Cullen to retort, earning him a few looks,“Herald, You’re safety is also our priority..”

“And your reputation..” Josephine insisted

She waved them off, “I’m more than capable of handling myself, and it is not uncommon to have communal lodgings back in the circle. My reputation is, the same. I’m a mage after all, so there’s nothing that can be done about that” she chuckled,

Josephine was about to argue but Evelyn held up a hand, giving her a pleading look. The ambassador just shook her head and let her be. “We don’t have any means of contacting neither the mage or the Templars. The chantry doesn’t want to have anything to do with us. So there’s nothing to be worried about, we’ll make something of this Inquisition.” She smirked confidently.

“Famous last words.” Julian thought biting his tongue. He doesn’t want to aggravate the situation any further than he already made it.

“Now, I believe this meeting and interrogation is adjourned, I will accompany our..” Evelyn paused and smiled up at Julian, “comrade and show him around Haven.”

Before anybody could react, Evelyn closed the lid of the guitar case and grabbed his instrument all the while pulling a bewildered Julian by his elbow and dragging him outside. She slammed the door at their faces before they could even open their mouths to protest.

  
As soon as they were out of anyone’s earshot, Evelyn let go of him. She handed him the case which he immediately strapped to his back. Julian was about to thank her but saw her shoulders shaking.

He frowned, reaching out a hand to comfort her. This was overwhelming for anyone. She was just a normal person after all, well as normal as you can get, nevertheless to suddenly have these burdens and responsibilities on their shoulders in a short span of time? It was amazing that she could bear with all of this weird stuff in one day with complete self control, plus having a pulsing green thing on her hand to top it all off.

Before he could touch her, she started to laugh heartily, catching the attention of the people close by. “You really are something else, Julian.” She choked out as she held put a hand on his shoulder, to lean on, while her laughter spasms were still continuing.

Julian scratched his head, “I don’t understand why you’re laughing, but I guess you’re welcome?”

Evelyn pushed away from him and started to walk to their lodgings, “You have balls of steel, I don’t think I know anybody else with one such as yours.” She said making Julian sputter and laugh. Evelyn grinned, “If I was in your position, I probably would have been begging for my life on my knees.”

Julian snorted, “They were being assholes, I have to defend myself and the others they keep on bad mouthing, mages are people too.” He grumbled, making her smile softly.

“Thank you for standing up for us, no one ever had the courage to do that, not even my family.” She said sadly. Julian frowned as Evelyn waved it off as they arrived to their quarters. As soon as he got in to put his things on his bed she closed the door behind her, “So tell me,” Her tone changed and the room suddenly felt a little hot, “Who did this? Who put the mark on my hand?”

Julian turned and he saw that her cerulean eyes, were filled with anger. So that’s why she was on his side, nothing’s free after all, she was a good actress though. But her skills aside, this woman was serious. He shook his head at her, “I can’t tell you that, none of you are ready for it yet. I wasnt minding my tongue, so I wont tell you."

“I just saved your ass from a torture session with Leliana and her agents, I can still retract the kindness I offered you.” She said a little too sweetly

Julian refused to bow, if it was any other person, they would have surrendered, but he knew how to handle people like her, it was a constant in his life with his bandmates. “And I’m grateful for that, but it’s not the right time.”

Evelyn glared at him, as her threat didn’t make him waver.

Julian sighed, he needs to give a better reason or she wont come to trust him. That's his goal for now, earn their trust and move up from there. If he doesnt then the losses they'll face will inadvertently be blamed on him, cause thats how the world works apparently. “If I tell you, what would you do?” he asked crossing his arms.

Evelyn opened her mouth to answer but couldn’t find the right words. Julian shook his head at the lack of response, “Exactly, you dont have enough power yet. If you act prematurely, it would be suicide, this is something you cant do alone and we don’t have the strength nor the allies to even help in closing the breach.”

He sighed, as she looked down dejected, “Nevertheless, you saved my ass back there and as payment, I’ll do whatever it takes to help you get to your goal, everything that you need to know, I’ll give them to you. You can trust me, Evelyn.”

Evelyn crossed her arms, dissatisfied with his answer “A need to know basis? Why cant you just tell us everything? It would make this a whole lot easier and faster without having to wait for information to be gathered.”

Julian let out a breath, he’s seen movies about disrupting the flow of events and all that jazz and none of them ever ended up well. Messing with things that already have their predetermined path would open up Pandora’s box.

He looked down at this feisty woman, all but ready to pounce on their enemy and he cant help but remember the other heroes of their world and what they had to go through.

The Warden, Hawke, and now the Herald of Andraste. They were expected to lead a bunch of people with a common goal, to go through hell and back to right everything and that burden was placed on their shoulders even if they wanted to or not.

But he can’t help but wonder, has anybody ever took the time to ask them to stop for a while? To reach out and lay down their arms even for just a little bit, romances do that of course, but then. Julian looked into her defiant eyes, what about her? He could see the hints of that fatigue and resignation, it might have just been a few days (relying on in game time) that she was deemed the Herald, but it was there. She didn’t want this at all.

He found it unusual that he felt protective of her. Maybe because of his play throughs and he had gotten attached to his characters, it might be the same. Thinking back if he had another choice for them he would have steered them away from all the bullshit they go through. Or maybe because she looks too young for all of this, maybe in her early twenties? 

He sighed again, If it weren’t for his rash outburst, she wouldn’t have had the idea to try and hasten up the pace. If he just closed his mouth and went with the flow, he wouldn’t have gotten himself the worst kind of enemy. He opened the can of worms and now he has to deal with it. If he isn’t careful, everything would change and he doesn’t think he has the power to put it to rights.

But then, it doesn’t mean he cant interfere, he was brought here against his will in the most unusual circumstances, there must be a reason why. That’s how these stories go right? If there was a way to make this transition on her life a little easier, while trying to figure out why he was here, then that’s something worth risking his safety for.

But for right now, he needs to play along, and make her understand his hesitation. He took a breath and leveled with her. “Have you ever had a chance to cook or bake something?”  
Evelyn looked at him incredulously, “What does that have to do with the other?”

“Just answer the question, Trevelyan.” Julian said impatiently

“Yea, I have so?”

“You have to follow a recipe or steps right?”

“Right, what are you getting at.”

He pulled her towards the bed and made her sit, he kneeled by her feet and looked up at her. “What I’m getting at is this, If you try to cook or bake the food faster, the result isn’t going to be what we wanted or expected it to be. Comparing it to the situation we’re in, if we don’t have the right ingredients or allies and we act too early into the events, it would result to more loss of lives and I don’t think anyone would like to carry that burden around with them.”

Evelyn pursed her lips unable to deny the logic of his words. Julian took her hands in his, “My knowledge is yours to take advantage of. It is going to be hard from here on out, I’ve been in your position before so I know.” He smiled, as he tried to soothe her. “Let’s take this one at a time, we’re going to have to work together, I’ll give you the information you need for now, I am basically yours, Evelyn.”

Evelyn smirked, “Do I have your word, Julian?”

“I don’t have a choice either way. We are comrades after all.”

  
And that’s how he became her confidant and advisor. Well, that’s how he expected it to be, but here he was sitting outside the war room, like a kid on time out, waiting for them to finish with the meeting. With what snippet of conversation he could hear, they were discussing what to do with the information he had given her.

“Left out of the important meeting?”

Julian looked up to see Varric walking towards him. “Well, that’s to be expected, from prisoner, to suspicious mage with other worldly origins, to Fiery’s confidant. That is quite a huge leap in reputation in a span of a few days,”

Julian shook his head at that fact, smirking “You’re entertained by all of this.”

Varric shrugged, “A little bit, you cant come up with those kind of stories. The Seeker was not in a good mood yesterday after your meeting. It be best to avoid her for now.”

Just then the door opened and out came Cassandra who threw Varric a glare, “I don’t think that’s possible right now, Varric.” Julian whispered.

Cassandra ignored him and addressed Varric, “You’re coming with me, to the Hinterlands along with Solas and the Herald, we are to meet with Mother Gizelle and get Master Dennet’s horses we’ll leave in 3 hours.”

Cassandra then looked at Julian, “And you are to meet with Leliana, she has a few things that she needs to ask you.” With that she left the two men to stare after her as she left the chantry.

“Well, Shit.” Julian cursed brushing back his hair, then letting it fall to his forehead.

“Took the words out of my mouth, Kid.” Varric said defeated, walking after the Seeker.


	3. TRANSITION

Julian stood stiffly in front of Leliana as she stared him down, her hands were on her sides, making him relax a little, as it means she wont be cutting him in half, but the look she was giving him right now, was keeping him on his toes.

Evelyn had briefed him about what was discussed in the war room a few moments earlier. And he understood the actions that needed to be taken. But for why he still has to go through this ominous interrogation with one of the most formidable people in Thedas, he doesn’t even want to know. He just prayed that he still has his "Balls of Steel" after this, specially with the way he spoke to her yesterday.

“I will cut to the chase," Leliana spoke making him jump, "your information is quite astounding. Comparing it to our intel, I have the same reports from my scouts regarding the war on the borders of the crossroads, as well as some cultists further north.”

“The story of your origins, is still up for debate. But have confidence that you will not find me doubting the legitimacy of your claims.” Julian raised a brow at that statement, which Leliana addressed with a smirk. “I had my agents try to investigate while you were still unconscious and found that your clothes and instrument aren’t from anywhere here in Thedas.”

Julian let out a breath of relief, but was immediately silenced by the next thing. Leliana said.

“But its with what you said about knowing who killed the Divine, which is my main priority,” Leliana grabbed hold of his shirt and pushed him against the wall pushing the air out of his lungs. “I think you also know what I’m capable of, even without my weapons, so I suggest you speak.” She tightened her hold making Julian gasp from the pain she was inflicting, “Who killed the Divine?!” she asked menacingly, staring daggers at him.

“Evelyn already told you didn’t she? I can’t tell you.” he gasped “There are consequences, Leliana. Do you think you can handle the truth, if I told you?”

“It is my burden to bear.”

“No, if I told you, you’ll send your agents or worse send Evelyn to them, and I wont let you push her to that edge.” Julian growled, and felt Leliana loosen her hold, at the show of protectiveness. “You’ve made it her responsibility, because of that mark. She didn’t ask for this, nobody asked for this to happen.” He needed to convince her, he had something in mind but it was a long shot but a little below the belt. “The Hero of Ferelden, do you think they wanted to be a grey warden?”

That struck a chord making Leliana let go of him. He winced massaging his collar bone trying to dispel the pain.

Leliana took a step back, wary of what he was going to say next. "No he didn’t.”

Julian looked at her solemn face, she still has that softness in her. Then in this story, they were lovers, huh. He might need to research more on that later on. But for now, self preservation. "You would have had that conversation wouldn’t you?" He said in a soft voice, "You two were close, possibly lovers.”

Leliana shook herself, "That is irrelevant,” she sighed and looked him straight in the eyes, a softness in her expression that he only saw 10 years ago in Origins “Let me ask you, Why do you care so much for the Herald?”

Julian stopped at that, he swept back his hair and looked on the ground trying to hide the blush that bloomed on his cheeks “I guess it’s because I’ve been in her shoes before, and I’ve seen what the Herald would have to go through, I want to save her from that pain.”

“Then shouldn’t you be giving us everything so we could prevent that.” Leliana said softly, hard tactics doesn’t work on Julian, she thought to herself as she waited for his answer. He tried an underhanded strategy, so she will do the same and attack at the heart. It doesn’t mean that she misses her Warden that she can just let him get his way, though she hesitates, and continued to listen.

“I know but, I’m not sure if what I have as fact are the same here." He clicked his tongue and looked at her seriously, catching her off guard as there was determination in them. "If I tell you everything and then I’m wrong then we’ll all die. If I’m right and everything is how it was when I gone through that journey, then uncovering the truth will be a little bit easier to manage for all of you, it would give us a window of opportunity to be ahead of our enemy.”

Leliana put her hands on the table not looking at him, he puts in a sound argument. Logical and practical, something they need in their situation. She sighed, she will let it go, for now. “I understand, then that is all. You are adamant about your silence, and you have proven your point. But we will still keep a close eye on you.”

“That’s the spymaster I know.” Julian grinned.

Leliana just shook her head and was about to reach for the door, but stopped when Julian cleared his throat, “There was another thing I can help you personally with,” he lowered his voice and approached her, “One of your agents, Butcher. I suggest you talk to him about his family, they’ve been kidnapped by the enemy, one of the missions you’ll be sending your other agents to will be an ambush. It’s better if we act now.”

Leliana’s eyes widened, impressed at the intel. “Noted, I’ve had some suspicions of his actions as of late. Its good to know that I still have time to make rights.” She said, trying to hide her smile. So this is what Evelyn meant, by him helping them out. He can be useful and he knows it. A formidable person in his own right.

Julian bowed, “At your service, Sister Nightingale.”

Leliana pulled out her dagger making him jump back. Where does she hide those things, Julian thought. She immediately opened the door pointing her weapon at the man in question. “Butcher, I hope you have an explanation on why you are eavesdropping. I suggest you come inside and we will talk about this.”

It was Julian’s turn to be impressed, “Wow, you really are good.”

“Leave, before I change my mind about you.” Leliana threatened gesturing for Butcher to come in. Julian took that as the cue to run.

  
Julian walked out of the chantry leaning on the chantry wall as he started shaking. The interrogation left him weak in the knees. It was scarier when he was alone with Leliana. He needs to think of the next course of action. If he was going to help the Inquisition, it would be inevitable that he was going to have to learn how to fight. Information may not be enough, specially after the Herald closes the breach.

He knows how to throw punches, but that’s not going to work on demons, and he just knows he’ll be useless with weapons. He can train but that’s going to take years before he could work as a functioning soldier.

Which leaves him with magic. Its better than nothing and it is one of the things that would seem effortless, since he was able to do it without so much as batting an eye. He hopes he doesn’t regret thinking that it would be easy.

Zither would be a preferable teacher since they have the same abilities, but the Inquisition doesn’t have enough influence or reputation to catch his attention. Dorian and Vivienne would be later in the story and he cant wait for them, as it wouldn’t give him enough time to learn, even so much as produce any other spell. Though Evelyn is also a good choice, she has other things besides babysitting him. So that leaves Solas as the best candidate.

Julian stopped that train of thought, will Solas really accept his request for help? Solas could go into the fade and invade his dreams, he could possibly see his memories back in Earth playing through the game. He's a sneaky person, Will he be treated as an enemy? There are so many scenarios that can possibly happen now because he interfered in the natural flow, but to heck with it, he needs to find out.

Julian walked over to his location and saw Solas coming out of his cottage, a bag slung over his back. “Solas!” he called out. The elf turned, to see Julian running up to him, “Andaran atishan, hahren.” He greeted which made Solas chuckle, “You know how to speak elvhen, and with good intonation as well.”

“That’s basically it sadly, and a few curse words so yeah.” Julian smiled sheepishly, “I need to speak with you.”

Solas nodded putting down his pack, “Yes, what is it you’d like to talk about.”

He needs to tread carefully, this is the Dread Wolf he’s speaking with, a very intelligent being that has thousands of years of experience under his belt. “Out of curiosity, have you gone through my dreams?”

Solas hesitated and thought for a moment, “Why do you need to know?”

Julian expected that response and took a breath ”To know where I stand with you.” _That's right Jules, give him a taste of his own medicine and let him guess, breaking your female Lavellan's heart._

Solas chuckled, putting his hands behind his back, “I am a simple apostate, you don’t have to pay attention to me and what I think, specially for an elf like me.”

Julian gasped and put a hand on his chest, offended and making a face, surprising the stoic elf, “You take that back! Saying that about yourself! An ally is an ally, you are one of the key members of the Inquisition, Solas."

Solas raised a brow and Julian shook himself, _be serious man_ , "I mean, I may know what’s going to happen but it would be hard to do it alone. We're somehow roped into all of this, I just want to help."

Solas tilted his head in question, “You don’t think us real when you first woke up, you are not from this world, why do you take it upon yourself and exert effort to helping us.”

Julian stopped, it was phrased differently, but it was one of those questions. He needs to be careful, these were the moments, small details that can trigger a snowball of events he didn’t want to happen.

He could imagine that dialogue option in his head right now. The righteous option, humor and jerk. Man this is difficult..

He sighed, "To be completely honest, I’ve been thinking about it, last night after talking to Evelyn.” Julian started, looking at Solas. “Real or not, I’m here. I don’t know if I’ll be able to go back to my world, so while I’m here I need to do what I can to save this one. I don’t want to sit idly by and see it burn. I have spent most of my time going through different situations about your world, and I wanted to change those decisions to make this as less of a mess than it already is. I want to protect the people here, and do what I can, because I couldn’t back then.”

Solas stared at him for awhile, contemplating on his answers, he smiled and nodded, “I see, then are you perhaps asking for me to teach you how to control your magic to protect the people here?”

Julian grinned, “Yes, I want to learn how to fight and protect them.”

Solas had to smirk, “Very well, when I return we may explore it. For now, you have already conversed with the Spirit of Music, she may have knowledge about how to manage your abilities.” Solas picked up his pack and started to walk. “Though I’m fortunate enough to learn how to play a lute, yours is of an unusual kind, and I’m afraid that I’m not highly skilled to be able to use music as a catalyst instead of my staff.” he smirked at the otherworlder who looked surprised by his show of camaraderie.

Evelyn came out of her cottage, sighing as she finished up braiding her long hair, tying it with a leather strip. The meeting that she thought would be a little easier to deal with, was anything but.

Cullen and Cassandra were not happy with her decision of letting Julian stay in her quarters. She assured them that he was practically harmless. Wherein during the night they just sat and talked about the Hinterlands and the things that they needed to know. He even gave her a detailed list of the things they needed to do, as well as what would be the first thing they should be doing, “So you wont have to go back and forth.” Is what he said.

Though the advisors listened and were surprised of the information on how efficient it all was. It was all bundled up in an easy to understand list. They still took it with a grain of salt, and voted against believing in the legitimacy of his claims about the Hinterlands, until further investigation. That’s why, here she is now about to go to a mission, to scout the Hinterlands for the information they already knew through Julian.

The other infuriating thing is they don’t trust him enough to make him go with them, which is, after hearing their qualms, understandable. If he was a spy or an enemy, there’s a possibility he might run away while they weren’t looking or that he would plant evidence of what they were trying to look for. It leaves her in a bad spot as she wont be able to pester him about what she wanted to know.

She looked walking towards Varric’s tent where they agreed to meet up, when she saw Julian and Solas having a serious conversation while walking.

Julian really is a handsome man, Evelyn thought as he watched him.

For someone who’s says that he is a musician he isn’t built like one at all. She’s seen other male musicians before and they were lean, not like Julian.

He was tall and well built like a soldier, almost the same height as Cullen that she had to look up for them to be eye to eye. And she knew underneath his shirts, he was all muscle and sinew with no hint of fat. She couldn’t help but remember what he said and did, when he was half asleep while she was healing him.

Evelyn had been tasked to check on his status while he was still unconscious. The damages on his body was a little concerning as he had a few broken ribs. It wasn’t to be worried about since she was adept in healing spells, but the cause wasn’t known. As her fingers ghosted against his torso, he moaned, either be through the pain or the feeling of her magic she didn’t know. She spoke to him, soothing him. That did the trick but she didn’t expect him to have such strength

Julian had pulled her to him hugging her like a body pillow. She was surprised he was able to hold on to her and tried to get away from him. The action made him open his eyes, though still dazed, she was met by such captivating gold eyes and she was swimming in them. He reached out brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears, smiling as it curled around his finger, all the while whispering how he loved her voice, and for her to stay and sing to him.

She couldn’t sleep after that, as he was just on the other side of the cabin.

She shook her head trying to de rail the path her thoughts were taking. Maybe that was why she tried to protect him from the advisors yesterday. _A crush? No you don’t have time for that Evie, focus!_

“Admiring the view, Fiery?” Varric chided, making her jump as he looked towards the direction where she was looking. Evelyn instinctively hit Varric on the shoulder, making him recoil. “Hey!”

“Whatever it is you did dwarf, it is more than likely that you deserved it.” Cassandra said flatly, as she approached them. By this time Julian and Solas had already arrived in front of them. Julian looked over at her and smiled making her blush, which the other three didn’t miss.

"So have any plans around Haven, Strut?" Varric asked turning to Julian. Smiling as the girl beside him started to fidget.

The otherworlder grinned at the nickname, "I like the nickname, thanks Varric." he hummed thinking about what to do, "Probably get some chores done, figure out my magic and apologize to the Commander. I'd rather not make enemies." 

Varric chuckled "Goodluck with that, Curly can be quite a stick in the mud." He snuck a peek up at the Herald who was still red in the face admiring Julian. "Though I am curious, you’re a handsome guy, have you found anyone you're interested in as of late?"

Julian sputtered surprised by the question and was about to answer but was interrupted by Evelyn clearing her throat.

“I think that's a little too personal, Varric and we don’t have the time to share love stories.” She then looked apologetically at him, “Sorry Julian, we better, get a move on, we are going to have to walk to the Hinterlands since we don’t have the horses to spare.”

Julian smiled at her, “Sorry for holding you up, stay safe out there, oh and the bears.” Julian said waving at them as they went down towards the gate.

“We’ll keep that in mind and you better behave yourself!” Varric called back earning him a laugh from the otherworlder.

They walked out through the gate, and saw Cullen walk towards Evelyn, "Evelyn, you stay safe out there alright? Write to me if you need any supplies, we might have some to spare here." Cullen said in a soft tone, worry painting his features.

"We'll be fine Commander, you're worrying too much.” Evelyn put a hand on his forearm, smiling at him. “But we have to go." She turned to walk towards the others but stopped, "Julian might come and apologize to you so you two play nice." She said good naturedly making Cullen scoff, "I'll try."

Varric smirked at the exchange, as he heard everything. With all of these happening around him he'll have to get a new journal for his notes. "Curly and the Otherworlder, which one will our Fiery Heroine choose?" He teased.

“I will burn that chest hair you love so much, Varric.” Evelyn growled down at him, letting a lick of fire go closer towards him. Varric jumped to the side narrowly avoiding it, while chuckling, “Hey, off the merchandise, I’m just helping you out, Fiery.”

“I don’t need help, thank you very much.” Evelyn puffed out, walking faster.

“Come on, I'll be more than happy to help you out, I know a lot about Curly while Strut can be worked on. Don’t worry, I'll tell you everything."

"No, Varric, I think I can handle this on my own."

"Suit yourself, I’m just right here if you're curious."

 Cassandra made a disgusted noise, “This is going to be a long trip.”

Solas couldn't agree more.

 

That evening, Julian had consulted with Music, to try and find more about his abilities. Julian’s brows raised as the spirit made a complete personality change from the music loving spirit to a more knowledgeable and serious one. In the last encounter it was like a child and now its like a teacher. Music hovered circling around him, “You’re abilities do not pull from this realm, but it is your innate ability since you hail from beyond the fade itself. You can produce magic as long as you know your music and you learn to embrace it. Since you are different as long your body can withstand the strain of your playing, then you can continuously manifest your magic”

He scratched his head, “Then do you mean I already had magic back in my world but it only manifested here because of the fade.”

Music nodded, “That is a theory, I know of other mages such as yourself who use music to defend himself. He was a good student, but fame had gotten to his head.” Music scoffed, “He calls himself Zither.”

Julian chuckled, “Yes, I know of him. He was my first option, but Solas said I should consult with you.” The spirit nodded vigorously crossing its arms, “I was the one who gave him the idea about it in his dreams, since playing was his passion, I was attracted to his enthusiasm, it just happened he was a mage.”

Julian thought it thru, if he was going to base his abilities with Zither, “Then I can play supportively or offensively.” He faced Music looking for an affirmation, “Then can you teach me the songs?”

Music shook its head, as it floated away from him, “No, it is for you to figure that out for yourself, Julian. We give knowledge and guidance.”

“Ah Wait!” Julian shouted, stretching out his arm for the spirit.

His eyes snapped open and found his arm stretched out above him. It was already morning and all he knew was that he is able to do it, but he doesn’t know what songs would create the power he wants. “Shit,” letting his arm drop down on to the bed. He rubbed his face with his hands, “They make it sound so easy. What would I give to have my phone and internet right now to check on Zithers skills and songs, damn it!” he cursed.

 

Julian tried to find something to do around Haven. He needs to be productive to at least gain a little bit of trust from the people here. He didn’t want to risk burning down Haven by playing on his guitar inside the premises, so that is out of the question until he figures out how to do it right. So he went outside to trying to go around and ask for a chore only to be sent away by everyone.

Not to be discouraged by the rejection, he tried to think of something else to do. Too immersed in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that he was already walking outside of the hold. He wasn’t looking where he was going and stepped on the snow covered stairs, completely losing his balance. Cursing, he landed on the snow face first, fortunately it was soft enough for him not to get hurt. Cullen’s soldiers laughed at the comical display.

Cullen growled and glared at his recruits who all returned to their drills. He sighed walking over to the fallen man, Evelyn did say he might be going to him, but this isn’t what he was expecting. “You alright?”

Julian pushed himself and sputtered out the snow he got into his mouth. As Cullen asked for his well being, he looked up to see the man offering a hand out for him. Julian hesitated but still tried to reach out, his eyes widened as Cullen grabbed his whole arm, pulling him up like he weighed nothing. “Thanks, Commander. I’m ok.”

Cullen just nodded watching over the recruits. Julian dusted himself off trying to figure out what to say to him. The commander isn’t a bad guy, he can be nice and amiable, he had his fair share of baggage. Julian admits that he went too far, Cullen had a lot on his plate and he didn’t need someone like Julian to remind him of his past.

“I’m sorry” they both said at the same time making them look at each other, shocked. Julian chuckled while Cullen rubbed the back of his neck with a smirk of his own. It would seem they had the same thoughts about the other.

Julian started first, letting out a breath, “I’m sorry, for being an asshole, Cullen. I went a little too far in the War Room and that’s not how I wanted to start with any of you. Nobody needs to know about any of that, but you know I had this apparent need to defend myself.”

Cullen chuckled, “You cant blame me to find you suspicious, specially with you running away and doing..whatever you did.” He faced the otherworlder and offered his hand to shake, “But yes, I apologize as well for calling you names instead of asking for yours.”

Cullen sighed “ If my mother and sisters were here, they would scold my ear off, saying that I should have manners even against an enemy.”

Julian laughed, as he remembered the very feisty letter he read from his desk during one of his playthrough. “Your sister, Mia, have you written to her lately?” Julian asked conversationally but it only made Cullen flinch.

He rolled his eyes, “Relax, I know of your sister, and I assure you they’re going to be safe, but I really suggest you write to her and stop making her worry. You haven’t written to her since the explosion in Kirkwall.”

Cullen eyed him, “You really do know a lot about us, its unnerving.”

“Yeah, you all need to get used to it,” Julian said in a serious tone as he looked over towards the lake, “There are a lot of things that’s going to happen. We would need this knowledge of mine and not everything is going to be peachy.”

After apologizing to each other, the next few days came as a surprise to the two men. They had surprisingly found a ‘brother’ in the other.

Julian didn’t doubt that he would like Cullen, specially when you remove the Templar part and just be his own ‘innocent’ self. 

And Cullen found Julian to be an amiable man who has a good sense of humor as well as a good work ethic that he hoped his recruits had.

This friendship opened a few opportunities for him. As he was seen with the Commander of the Inquisition often, the rest of the denizens came to trust him and let him help around the hold. The Templars and other recruits were also warming up to him so he wasn’t alone when it was time to eat, which makes the whole dining experience enjoyable.

He already finished most of the things that needed to be done, gathering herbs and Adan’s notes, finishing small requisitions for Threnn as well as letting them know of a hidden mine beneath Haven. Hunting and the smithy was a no-go, so basically he’s a sitting duck at the moment.

Julian sighed headed back towards the cabin, he might try and see if he could somehow recreate what he did, and in a more secluded place.

Boom boom tack, boom boom tack..

The sound of the soldiers sparring echoed around the hold, he could hear their grunts and Cullens orders “There’s a shield in your hand, block with it! If this man were your enemy you’d be dead!”

Julian chuckled as he headed towards his bed, “Cullen sure is pushing them hard,”

Boom boom tack, boom boom tack..

Julian smirked, it sounds like a familiar beat. Just like the intro of one of Queen’s songs. He then started the sing under his breath, keeping up with the beat of the song.

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'  
We will we will rock you  
We will--

He paused as he felt something inside him heat up, like he was getting energized. When he stopped the music from playing in his mind, the heat stopped spreading as well. Then in that moment, inspiration struck! He smacked his forehead with his hand in realization. Music said something about learning to embrace his music.

He picked up his guitar pulling it out from his case and ran towards the soldiers encampment. He saw Cullen giving out orders as he stood to the side watching over them. “Cullen!” he called out He looked down to see Julian holding on to his guitar and his hand immediately went towards the pommel of his sword. “Did something happen?”

Julian raised his hand, “I mean no harm and there’s no danger. I have a little moment of enlightenment. I need Templars, Cullen.”

Cullen frowned, he had come to trust the other worlder but, “What are you planning to do with my men, Julian. If you’re going to—“

He shook his head, “Templars can negate my magic if it goes out of control. I found something about the kind of magic I have, but I need everyone else to be safe from me” Julian said calmly. Cullen stared at him and looked over at his friend, who nodded. “Alright, but tell me what you are going to do.”

Julian nodded, “I found out that my magic is different, so I need to know if I can be, for the lack of better term, put to heel. Plus, I remembered that there is someone here in Thedas who has the same abilities in a way, as I do. He has the ability to strengthen his allies while dealing damage of his own. I think I know how to do it but if I fail, then Rylen here can do what he must to suppress me.”

Cullen approached Julian saying in a low voice, “Do you even understand what that requires? He needs to take his draught and—“

Rylen interrupted by putting up his hand to stop Cullen from continuing, “I don’t know how you knew my name but,” Rylen turned to Cullen “I’ve already taken my draught for the day, so we can proceed.” He said seriously, pulling out his sword and shield.

Julian lead the two Templars away from the recruits. “Let’s head a few ways away from the soldiers, I don’t know what’s going to happen, so thank you for help Captain.” Julian readied his guitar, focusing on the continuous beat of the soldiers shields.

“Cullen, let your soldiers continue their drills, don’t let them stop!”

Boom boom tack, boom boom tack.

The beat started again, and the memory of the song in his head started up again, the ribbons of sound circling in his minds eye. Julian closed his eyes focusing on the beat, as Cullen ordered for the idle soldiers to keep going.

Rylen looked over at Cullen with a questioning look which Cullen just shrugged at. Nothing was happening, Julian was just standing there, his fingers hovering on the strings of the guitar. Then before Rylen realized it, he felt a small stir in the air, something he hadn’t felt before. He raised his shield and sword as he felt the whip of magic on his skin raising his heckles. He looked at the otherworlder and saw him looking straight at him.

Julian nodded at Rylen signaling that he was going start as the Templar readied himself. He touched one of the strings and grabbed on to the whammy bar letting the note linger in the air, that almost stopped the beat from the soldiers.

“Keep them at it, Cullen,” Julian shouted over the sound of his guitar and he looked at Rylen whose eyes widened, the sound was getting more intense, and Rylen felt a push of force from the sound.

Julian took a breath and strummed down, creating a sound that dissipated towards the whole area. A slightly visible shockwave passed through each and everyone, that made the Templars flinch slightly. Julian continued to play the rest of the parts of the song eyeing Rylen’s and Cullen’s reactions.

Julian looked over the recruits and noticed stronger attacks coming from the soldiers. Julian grinned satisfied with the results of the test and muted the strings.

Everyone stopped as the song stopped, whispers going through the ranks of the unusual power they felt while sparring, which didn’t escape Rylen and Cullen’s ears.

“That was..” Rylen started taking a deep breath, “Different, I feel stronger.” He sheathed his sword and turned towards Cullen who was approaching them with a look of awe. Cullen grinned and put a hand on Julian’s shoulder, “This is good, if there was any attack, we can use these to bolster our strength.”

Julian nodded, “That was the purpose of testing it out, every life matters, if this is going to save at least one of our recruits, then I need to do what I can.” The two Templars beamed and started to discuss if there were any other side effects, while he was wrapped up in his thoughts.

Rylen said the magic is different, and as far as Julian observed neither of them had negative reactions to it. Music said its an innate ability and he didn’t need to pull from the fade, so that may be why. But then, as to how he produced that kind of power. Julian looked over at the recruits shields, There’s supposed to be a catalyst, or he has to feel the emotion the music is trying to convey or something close to that, which is a sound theory. Julian’s eyes widened as he thought about it deeply. Music is supposed to lighten and improve one’s spirit. When amplified everyone can hear it, but in Thedas its magic! Then it should work at such a larger and more powerful scale with my guitar as a medium.’

“Hey, you alright, lad.”  

Julian shook himself from his musings to see, Rylen, grinning at him. The other worlder rubbed the back of his neck, thinking too much is stressing him out “Yeah, I just need to do a lot of thinking to figure a few things out.”

Rylen patted him on his shoulder, “Come have a drink with me then and share those thoughts. I hear you can be quite a drinker from the Commander. You have any drinks like ours here?”

Julian laughed while Rylen slung an arm around his shoulder, “Probably even better than yours!”

“Well” Rylen drawled, a challenging gleam in his eyes, “Let’s see how good you really are, Julian.”

He was dragged towards the tavern by the rowdy Starkhaven Captain. “Achievement unlocked: Made a friend” is what came through Julian’s mind as the Rylen joked with him.

 

 

When he finally was free of the Knight Captain, and returned to his bed, his mood turned solemn.

Despite the camaraderie and distraction, a thought was still nagging on the back of his head. ‘I need to be stronger’ kept repeating in his mind as he remembered the people laugh and sing to the minstrel’s song, tankards in their hands.

Almost the same festive mood they were in, in the game, he shivered at the thought of seeing them devastated at the fate Haven would have.

The dread he felt coiling inside him on the inevitable coming of their enemy, was souring the good mood he had a few moments ago, but right now, before that day comes, he needs to force a smile.

He can’t let them see.

That he was afraid.


	4. THEORIES

Julian couldn’t help but pace inside the cabin, he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. It wasn't good to have the advisors see him worry as they might take it as something serious. He needs to be the calm one, they would need someone to be logical throughout these whole ordeal. But it doesnt mean he can't be a little human.

Evelyn and the others still haven’t returned from the Hinterlands, and it was making Julian fidgety, did it really take this amount of days in real life to get that whole area done? Did they have any trouble? Did they get injured or something? Did they try to fight the high dragon? They better not have!

He stopped in the middle of the room. He remembered that the Hinterlands were full of bears, templars and mages all around not to mention the side quests were a little too overwhelming because no matter how small it was, it was still a priority since it was to gain influence, that thought pacified him a little bit.

He has been assured by Leliana time and again, that the Herald was doing well and making good time. That still didnt stop him from worrying and pacing like he is now. Evelyn finally sent a letter for him thru the spymaster, thanking his foresight which pacified him. Probably, Leliana let her know about him worrying like a mother. He picked up the letter for the nth time and read through it again, trying to settle his nerves.

It had said that it was easier for them to handle the requests with the detailed check list that he had given her, that in no time at all they had access to Dennet’s horses to get around faster in such a huge part of Ferelden.

To support the letter's contents, there were already some soldiers that had been sent immediately to Master Dennet to make the watchtowers for the farm, so the horses will be arriving sooner than the advisors expected. Arrival of more refugees were inevitable as well, along with more neutral mages and Templars, which didn’t make things favorable at all with the tension they brought along with them. 

Julian sighed folding the letter and putting it inside his pocket, there were chores that needed to be done and he cant afford to idle around while the rest are doing their own jobs.

 

Julian had just returned from one of his trips from the logging stand to help warm up the fires around the stronghold, When he saw a mage bump shoulders with a Templar in front of the chantry doors. The mage overreacted, falling on the ground with a moan. A few people who heard the mage’s moan, screamed in alarm at the oppressive connotation of the scene, calling out for help. There were a group of Templars that had ran towards their friend, asking what had happened.

Julian walked near the group to hear what they were going to say, as well as to stop any foul play as they were ready to face it off right there.

“Hey hey hey, what’s going on?” Julian said a smile on his lips. The Templar who was being victimized tried to open his mouth to explain but the mage interrupted, “This Templar had pushed me to the ground while I was just trying to get to the chantry.”

“That is not true, we just bumped into each other and you overreacted.”

“Lies!”

Each side then started to berate each other, blaming each other for the death of the Divine and the explosion of the Conclave. Julian sighed, “That’s enough.”

But they ignored him, and continued with their argument. Julian rubbed his temples as the factions were getting closer and closer to have a fight. He took a breath, closing his eyes, trying to calm down, “I said—“

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” he roared.

Everyone went silent, nothing else was heard except Julian panting and glaring at the people, The sound of his voice echoed around the stronghold which brought a few people into the fold trying to find out what had happened. He pointed at the mage, “We are all part of the Inquisition..” he said with gritted teeth pointing at the mage, and looked at the rest.

“Whatever you were before is not relevant at this moment. There is a fucking breach in the sky and the only one who can close it is out there, trying to gain us allies to help us gain more power to get it closed before demons start to rain down on our heads.”

“I know what you’re differences are, and I know what all of you suffered through. But fighting will not resolve anything here, everything is already bad and it will get worse regardless of who is right or wrong. So I suggest you all go back to your stations and do what you can to help the more unfortunate of our comrades. And do what you can to help the Herald in whatever way you can. If it weren’t for her and the rest of the members of the Inquisition you would have already been dead.”

Everyone was silent, unable to retort. “What pray tell does the Inquisition intend of doing after they have closed the breach.” A very familiar grating voice shouted over, that made Julian roll his eyes. The crowd parted to show Chancellor Roderick smiling smugly at him.

Julian scoffed as he remembered the result after this whole scenario, Roderick just gave his protagonists a hard time. “So you’ve already done some damage, Chancellor. I applaud you’re quickness!” he cheered.

The old man didn’t approve of Julian’s response, “Answer me, you thug. Is your Inquisition going to tear down villages, and kill the innocent forcing a new order upon the chantry?!”

There were murmurs around them which made the Chancellor smile. Julian smirked he expected that kind of response, crowd mentality. Well two can play that game.

“Woah, Nothing as barbaric as that, Chancellor.” Julian chuckled, “ if you read your history books, you’d find out it was the Inquisition that formed the Chantry.” Roderick’s eyes widened, it seemed that he didn’t know that fact, making Julian grin wider. “So I suggest you gain information before you spout nonsense like that.”

Roderick didn’t falter, still sticking to his argument. “The Inquisition is not needed! You are thugs, housing heretical heralds, rogue mages and Templars!”

The people around them glared at the Chancellor, crowding at him, “Oooohh, you be careful what you say, Chancellor. You might have forgotten but you are surrounded by those rogue Templars and mages that you’re wholly against!”

The chancellor stiffened and looked at the other people who were glaring at him, he then started to step back and turn away from them. “Oh and Chancellor,” the man stopped as Julian called out, “Just to let you know, after the breach, we’re going to find who killed the divine and re establish the power of the chantry, so don’t worry your little pretty bald head!” Julian said cheerfully waving at the man.

He then looked at the other two factions, “So are we done? You think you could forgive each other, even just a little bit?” Most of the two groups dissipated leaving the smiling Julian with the mage. He brushed up his white hair and smiled, “That means a no huh, oh well.”

Before the mage could leave, Julian took the chance to grab the mage by the collar of his robes. “So..” he glared menacingly, his gold eyes staring holes at the mage, making him squeak. “I suggest you suck it up and stop overreacting to something you yourself caused. Playing the victim card isn’t going to get you far here.”

The mage chuckled, “What are you talking about--?”

Julian shook him, “I saw everything you little bitch, if you say or do so much as blink at the general direction of that templar, I will personally report everything to Cullen and your superiors. You hear me?” he whispered in a low dangerous voice.

“Who the hell do you think you are, you barbarian?!” he gasped. Julian growled his eyes glowing, making the mage quiver in his robes. "I'm the one who can make your stay here a living hell, making you wish you stayed at the Hinterlands.” He let him go making the mage take a few steps back.

“Ambassador Montilyet will hear about this, my family will not tolerate such disrespect!” The mage threatened fixing his robes.

“Oh yeah she will, don’t worry. I'll let her know of your little performance here.” Julian grinned wiggling his eyebrows. The mage huffed and stalked off, making Julian sigh. _Now you've done it Jules after all that hardwork of earning everyones trust you go and muck it up._ He strode of wanting to get things done, hopefully without getting an ice spike in the back

Unbeknownst to him, the three advisors were actually watching him from the chantry door. As he left they had noticed the templar he defended, was lingering near the campfire, unable to follow the other worlder. Leliana and Josephine looked over at Cullen, who just nodded, heading out to talk with the templar.

 

Julian adjusted the strap as he trudged up towards his practice spot right by the logging stand. He needs to keep practicing and experimenting or he wont get to figure out how to do the rest of the spell trees. Electricity and buffs were easy enough coz he know how they felt. Music isn't that helpful in that area, he definitely needs a little bit of help from another mage if he's going to be useful in the battlefield. Not every enemy is susceptible to lightning.

He always does this during his off time, when he’s not doing chores or helping out. He goes at the far end of Haven so he won't make anyone else uncomfortable. He sat down on one of the bigger logs and started to pluck a song already causing a small quiver in the air. He sighed, How am I going to play normally? Maybe I should borrow a lute next time and see if this magic thing is because of the guitar itself.

“Ser—“

Julian looked up, muting his guitar that stopped the air vibrations forming around him. It was the Templar who was victimized, shyly approaching him. “Oh hey, uhh, I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”

“Ellis, Sir.”

“Ellis, stop calling me sir, I’m not that old.” He said only getting him a nod. Julian shrugged and spun in his seat to look up at the templar. “So what’s up? Is there anything you need?” he said giving the Templar a welcoming smile.

Julian noticed his shy demeanor, normally Templars have a sense of confidence when speaking no matter who they would be. He was probably still a new recruit in the order, P _oor guy, his timing to join wasn’t good_.

“I was sent up here by the Commander to be your Templar while you practice.” He supplied standing up straight. Julian tilted his head, “Man, Cullen sure does push his soldiers hard.”

“It’s necessary, so they’ll be ready for anything, sir.” Ellis defended hurriedly. Julian chuckled and patted the log, “Sit down, you’re making me nervous and awkward.”

Ellis sat cautiously putting a little bit of space. Julian started to pluck a few strings bringing in a familiar song to make Ellis relax, that usually works for some people. Ellis watched him as he did, “So they ordered you to keep an eye on me, did you draw a short straw or something.” Julian asked, sneaking a peek at the young templar’s face to gauge his reaction.

Ellis blushed, looking away, “No, I uh, I volunteered instead. Because I—“

Julian jumped as the young man stood up taking a few steps away from him, then kneeled, his left hand on his breast. “I wanted to t-thank you for s-standing up for me!” he blubbered out, closing his eyes as he messed up what he wanted to say.

Julian smiled and stood up walking over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder making Ellis look up. “You’re welcome but I don’t think you need to kneel!” he grinned, “I just cant allow that kind of thing to happen. If the Herald was here she would do the same thing you know.”

“Yes, yes she would!” Ellis said excitedly. “I was stationed in Ostwick. Lady trevelyan is kind and intelligent and a very admirable person, even the other templars are fond of her.”

Julian laughed, he had a feeling that Evelyn had that kind of personality. “Well her family is closely tied to the chantry and some of her siblings I believe were supposed to be part of the order, or is it not the case?”

Ellis looked down, “Actually, her brother Maxwell was a templar, he is, was my mentor and he..” he paused not wanting to divulge any of her personal business. Julian gripped his shoulders in a comforting manner, seeing the grief in the young man's eyes. He knows it very well. “It’s fine, I think I understand.”

Julian stood up and strummed his guitar trying to dispel the sullen mood, he then started with the intro to Sweet Child of Mine, walking towards the open space. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Want to hear the music of my world?”

Ellis nodded vigorously smiling at him, “I’ve heard you practicing and I like to hear more, but I was just really shy to approach you. You are a very unusual person.”

“At least call me unique! You’re shy but you sure are blunt!” Julian chuckled walking beside the Templar, as he continued to play.

  
It was decided for the benefit of the Inquisition that he would be allowed to hone his skills with Ellis, to keep everyone safe. But more because they became close friends. Rylen would join in once in awhile which usually end up with drinks in the tavern.

Often times, some mages would randomly talk to him about the magic he was creating and the way it was affecting them. They say they were for academic purposes. This opened an opportunity for him to learn and test out some spells, like fire, ice and electricity spells with the mages, while Solas and Evelyn were away, asking how those spells feel to them. Which crossed out some of the problems he had in mind.

The funny thing about his interactions with the mages is that they seem to like the music more than being fascinated by the magic.

Julian also took time to meditate when he was alone, besides practicing he was trying to recall every little detail about the missions. He couldn’t risk having his notes found on his body or things. So he looked for a little help from the Spirit of Music.

“So you decided to have your notes and thoughts stored in this space.” Music supplied as he watched Julian walk around holding a pen and paper then slapping it on the white wall he had conjured up in the fade.

Julian just hummed as he stared at his work, conjuring up another colored string to connect the events. “It’s safer this way, you did teach me how to make it more protected.” He then took a step back looking at his work.

Music just hummed, “Well, it isn’t safe for your body. You are vulnerable after all, we don’t know what would happen, if you stay where you are for too long.”

Julian frowned, what did Music mean by that?

“Julian!”

He jumped awake, shivering and wet. He sat up abruptly to see Evelyn staring worriedly down at him, “Are you alright? What happened to you?”

He looked around to see that he had fallen asleep in the snow around the campfire he had made at the edge of Haven and it was already sunset. Julian cursed and stood up patting his clothes to dislodge some of the snow, he was supposed to be at the tavern for dinner, since they received word that Evelyn was coming back.

“Here,” Evelyn put out her hand warming him up with a fire spell.

“I’m not gonna explode am I?” Julian said jokingly earning him a small smile. “No sudden movements, and you wont.” He felt the heat warming him up completely as well as drying his clothes. He sighed at the warmth, making Evelyn giggle. “This isn’t really a place to sleep, you know.”

“I guess I was just a little too tired from practicing.” He put himself in front of her, puffing out his chest. “Just to let you know, I’m able to do a lot with my magic now.” He said proudly

Evelyn smiled at him, "I've heard, I was hoping to help you out but you started without me and Solas, you've got quite the initiative!"

Julian pouted, “Leliana and Cullen told on me huh, I wanted to surprise you.”

She looked at him a smug smile on her lips, “Yeah, shouldn’t you know that they normally report to me? What kind of Seer are you anyway?”

He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, “The bad kind?”

Evelyn giggled, “I also heard you’ve been getting quite the following after shooting down Roderick from his high horse. It would seem not everyone around here liked how he was acting. That was quite a spectacle, you know.”

Julian snorted. They walked into the hold and the children gathered around him immediately swamping him asking to carry them. Along with the refugees they brought children orphaned by the war, they were being taken care of by mother Gizelle during that time and thought that the Inquisition would be the best option to keep them safe. Julian couldnt help but comfort them when they arrived, playing games and singing childrens songs to them. He knows how it is to lose people he cared for.

He laughed and lowered himself, a child grabbed on to his neck another on his feet and two more on his arms. Grunting he tried to walk, the children’s laughter lightening the stale mood of the hold, “Maximum effort!!” he grunted, his face getting red.

Evelyn watched amused at the display. What she didnt tell him is that he got himself quite a reputation around the hold recently as a very compassionate and friendly person. Being good with children was an added bonus. She noticed a few of the women around, looking pretty interested in the way he attracted the children.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at them, even in the time of crisis. She clapped her hands and the children were in full attention “All right, children, Mr Julian needs to get to the chantry now, so go on and play for awhile.” She lightly scolded.

Julian found himself freed gasping for breath. “How come they listen to you?!”

Evelyn gave him a wink and gestured for him to follow.

  
Julian found himself in the war room again. Evelyn with her arms crossed, was leaning on the door like she was blocking his escape “Am I going to be interrogated again?” he asked looking around the room.

“No,” Leliana chuckled, pulling out a piece of paper, “It's about the information you gave the Herald,” Julian looked over it and saw check marks on all of the items he had listed. They've done everything on it and he couldn't see a problem. He raised a brow, “Ok?”

Cassandra looked at him seriously pointing at the list. “Everything here was accurate.”

“It should be, I really don’t understand, why I’m here. I did what you asked, what more do you want from me?” Julian asked impatiently.

“Julian, it’s so accurate that it was unnerving.” Evelyn said from behind him.

“You don’t want to tell us everything, and it seems your aid is going to be helpful. So” Cassandra put her hands on the table staring directly at him, “against our better judgement we are going to include you in the meetings as you intended, as the Heralds official advisor and our analyst.”

Julian looked at each of them, That can’t be it, not with this kind of atmosphere. “Okay, something’s up.” He let out a breath, nervous of what they will be telling him. After gaining influence they should be going to Val Royeaux, but he needs to wait for the information they were going to give him. “I’ll let you tell me, what exactly is the reason why you are including me in your meetings now?”

Cullen stepped in, “We are in need of allies, the templars are..”

“Currently not a good option” Leliana interrupted “the mages are in Redcliffe, we can go there.”

“We already have enough mages.” Cullen retorted, clenching the pommel of his sword.

“I would like to remind you Commander that the templars are not willing to give us an audience as of this moment.” Josephine interjected. “If we choose to go to them, we would need help from the nobility to—"

Julian watched his mouth twisted into a grimace, as the three advisors put in their thoughts on the matter on hand, advocating their opinions against the other, without explaining anything to him at all. He wanted to go in between these quarrels but he knew it would only get worse and he’d probably get pushed away by how heated it is becoming. He looked back at Evelyn, gesturing vigorously with his thumb, mouthing “Deal with these people.” Evelyn sighed, and pushed away from the door.

“It is mainly concerning, about trying to get allies.” She said in a booming voice, that stopped their arguments. “You know what happens there despite not seeing the state the Hinterlands was in. So we discussed that you might have any other ideas besides ours since you were able to devise a methodical way of tackling the multiple problems there.”

The rest of the advisors quieted down, as they listened to Evelyn. Julian couldn’t help but be amazed. How is she able to be in charge just like that with a snap of a finger?

“We had gathered enough reputation and influence for now and I was thinking to let news of the Inquisition helping the refugees, dissolving the dispute with the templars and mages, to spread before tackling the chantry. They said we should consult with you, since you’re our analyst. Do you have any idea of what best to do for now, Julian?” Evelyn turned her cerulean eyes at him, the look of a leader twinkling in her eyes and Julian couldn’t help but smile with pride.

Julian couldn't help but relax, at least it wasn't anything serious like the Templars have already denounced the chantry before they could visit Val royeaux. He cleared his throat, “I have a few ideas on how to deal with the templars, but Evelyn is right.” Julian agreed nodding at Evelyn’s suggestion, “Lets have the news spread first, did you have the cultist spread the word?”

Evelyn nodded. Julian grinned, “So with the names of some chantry peeps Mother Giselle has.” He turned his gaze to Leliana.

“Cassandra had given them to me. Though I don’t think we should use it.”

Cassandra whirled at Leliana, desperation in her voice, “What choice do we have Leliana, if we don’t act now we wont have any allies to even speak of.”

Julian smirked, making Evelyn raise a brow at the expression on his face. “Oh we will, trust me. I’ll tell you my plan about the chantry, the templars, and the mages. I think we’ll be able to get to the both of them, but I need to have experience in battle first before we escort the Herald.”

Cullen frowned, “What do you mean? We can’t just let the Herald waltz to Val Royeaux, this is undoubtedly a trap!”

“It is, so we need to be ready. I know what's going on with the templars and we might actually need to fight them. I need to know how effective I can really be” Julian said with finality looking down at Evelyn with determination. “Is there still a rift left in the hinterlands?”

“Yes a powerful one we tried to close it but there were despair demons lingering there.”

Julian rubbed his hands together, excitedly. “Ok I need to test a theory of mine there.”


	5. DISCOVERY

Julian took a breath as he left the cabin, his guitar case slung over his shoulder and a pack with some clothes (courtesy of the Lady Ambassador) with him to travel to the Hinterlands with Evelyn and the others. The sun was shining down at him, the flurry of snow falling had a different kind of shine. Hopefully this was a good sign to what he plans on doing in the Hinterlands. _Wouldn't know if you don't try Jules_. With one last huff he walked off towards the others.

When he arrived by the stables they were already putting their equipment and supplies on their respective horses.

Julian stopped in his tracks as he looked at the horse he was assigned to, it was a huge black horse, its white pristine mane reaching past its neck. He had to admit it was regal. Its eyes landed on him and it snorted at him like it didn’t like how Julian looked. “This horse has an attitude.” He said distastefully crinkling his nose at it. The horse just huffed at him.

Evelyn looked over grinning at the otherworlder as she fixed the harness on hers, not missing the horse’s reaction to him, “Well, it seems to agree that it doesn’t like you either.”

Julian made a face at her making her laugh and grabbed on the horn of the seat to pull himself up, putting his left foot on the right stir up. He realized too late that he did it wrong, he was too high up as the steed was so tall that if he lets go, he felt like he'll die.

The black horse’s body shivered making him lose his balance and making him land on his stomach on the seat, his breath whooshing out of him. He grabbed the opposite side of the seat, holding on for dear life. “Help!” he squeaked

The four members of the group looked over curious and saw his predicament, making them burst into laughter. “This is not funny, damn it! I’m going to die here!”

“Y-yes it is, Strut. I'm going to put this on my next b-book!” Varric chuckled trying to control his laughter while speaking. As he was already seated on his own horse, he pulled out his notebook.  “Don’t you fucking dare, Varric!” pointed a finger at the dwarf, the action causing him to lose his hold on the seat. He briefly panicked letting out a terrified yell. He started fumbling trying to hold on for dear life and for his dignity, which seems to have already been lost. Getting another round of laughter from the others. _You're a 27-year old healthy male who doesn't know how to ride a horse. That's an achievement, Jules._

Cassandra rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted noise, she walked over to him and slapped his thigh, making him flinch and look towards her. He grinned wiggling his brows, “I didn’t know you were into the kinky play, Cassandra!”

“Do you want me to help you or not?” Cassandra said tapping her foot. 

“I’m sorry, yes please” Julian said in a small voice.

 

After he was successfully seated, and was given a quick lesson on how to properly ride a horse, they started their journey. They had galloped through most of the part of the trip and as they were getting nearer towards Master Dennet’s farm they slowed down their pace to have their horses have a moment to rest.

“So Strut, what is it that you have in mind, when you said you had a theory about the rifts.” Varric suddenly asked as the silence has a become a little too overwhelming. Julian hummed thinking about how to answer.

“Well, I actually took into account the mark’s reaction to rifts as an example” Julian admitted, Solas who was riding behind pushed his horse to walk beside Julian, interested in the conversation. “Since I also came through the fade, I guess, there should be something that I can do to affect it as well. I was not able to do magic in my world and then suddenly being able to, through my guitar? There is something that happened in between that I cant remember, so I was thinking that there should be a reaction if I play near a rift.”

Solas smiled, “I admire your initiative. You have been thinking about this very well, and as I’ve heard you’ve been practicing very frequently with the help of some of the templars and mages.”

Julian smiled sheepishly, “Well, I’d rather be a productive contributor to the society and things aren’t always going to be all sunshine and daisies. Something always tends to go wrong.”

“And that’s why we got along so well, Strut.” Varric snickered, “Trust me, I had had personal experience with that kind of situation. I’ve already written a book all about it.”

“Ahhh the tale of the champion, of course.” Julian sighed nostalgically, “Why is it always Hawke to the rescue?” he quoted imitating the male Hawke’s voice, making Varric burst out laughing.

“That’s exactly the way he said it. So you know all about the Hawke too huh?” Varric asked, though Julian saw a flicker of wariness in the dwarfs eyes. Julian just hummed as he stared at Cassandra’s back which was straight as a rod.

Julian approached Varric whispering into his ear, “You don’t have to worry. Hawke will be just fine, Varric, I’ll make sure of it. I don’t know his location so Cassandra won’t be able to torture it out of me.” He winked at the dwarf

“I appreciate that, Strut. But let’s not taste the Seeker’s patience. Its not one of her best traits.” Varric whispered back watching Cassandra warily.

  
They arrived at the farm just at sunset, making the test to be saved for the next day after they had rested. Julian got off his horse slowly, but still ended up falling on his butt. The horse snickered stomping its hooves on the ground. “Yeah yeah very funny.” Julian pulled out an apple from his pack. “Here, a treat since you didn’t attempt to get me off your back.”

The horse took it munching on it loudly, pushing its nose against his shoulder. Julian patted him smiling at his mount, “You may look tough but you’re a real softy underneath all that bluster huh.”

Evelyn stood beside him smiling at their camarederie, “You seem to have gained each others trust in just a few hours. I’m glad I chose the right horse for you.”

Julian turned to her wide eyed, “You chose him for me?”

Evelyn started to fidget with her hands, “He kind of reminded me of you, with that white mane, and his personality, seems to fit you.”

Julian put a hand on top of her head and gave her his boyish grin, “I really appreciate that, Evelyn. We haven’t known each other that long and you already got me pegged, huh?”

Evelyn looked down at her feet, her face flushed. “You’re not that hard to understand, Julian. You just remind me so much of my brother.” Julian lifted his hand from her head, Evelyn looked up at him sadly, “Ellis might have already told you about him.”

“A little..” Julian said scratching the back of his neck. Evelyn sighed, forcing out a smile. Julian sighed, caressing her cheek with his knuckle, "You don't have to force yourself to be strong in front of me you know. I don't think you had the time to really think about your brother, so if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be right here."

Evelyn giggled, "Curious, that's the same thing Cullen said to me." Julian raised a brow at that, "He told me about how you've gotten close to him over the course of my absence. You do seem like brothers, it's funny."

Julian smiled down at her, "Well its good to know that you have two handsome men at your beck and call if you need a good cry."

She laughed, and they looked at each other, relishing in the mood, completely wrapped in their own world.

“Dinner’s ready!!” One of the scouts called out making Varric slap a hand on his forehead as the scout interrupted the two.

 

 

Julian woke up to the sound of someone crying. He sat up rubbing his eyes, wiping the sleep away and immediately felt alarmed. The sobs were soft like they were being intentionally being muffled. He looked over to see if Varric and Solas were still asleep and cursed internally. It seems like he’s going to be doing this alone.

His hands, reached out for his guitar, if in case someone was out there holding someone hostage, or he's just hearing things and is completely paranoid, he’ll still be able to defend himself. He hopes.

He crawled slowly trying not to alert the others or the suspected attacker. He reached out opening the tent flap to see who it was and saw Evelyn’s slender figure sitting by the campfire. He let out a sigh of relief and let go of his guitar. He went out and walked towards her hunched figure. “Evie?”

She stiffened and looked back at him with teary wide eyes, “I-I’m sorry did I w-wake you?”

Julian shook his head, _How can you admit to a crying woman that you really were woken up by her sobs? Fuck it, try to lie Jules_. “Not really, I tend to be an early riser.” He sat beside her looking into her cerulean eyes, “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Evelyn hugged herself and nodded, “I had dreams about my brother again, it’s been happening frequently. I didn’t want the others to hear so I tried to muffle it.” She closed her eyes, tears falling anew “It’s always the same, I would see my brother, Maxwell, burning in the temple, screaming in pain and calling out my name, looking for me. I tried calling out, and I would always see him at the end of the hall, I would reach out for his hand, but I felt like I was being pulled away from him and I couldn’t—”

Julian wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his chest. She stiffened, clutching his shirt. “Hush now, we’re here, I’m here.” he soothed stroking her long hair. He combed his fingers through them, it was soft and the scent of jasmine were wafting from it. He will never get used to that scent. “The fear demon is playing with you, Evie. Don’t let him win.” He continued stroking until he felt her sigh and relax against him.

They were both silent, listening to the sounds of the crickets chirping around them and the crackle of the campfire. “I’m sorry, but you could you stay with me awhile?” Evelyn sniffled, rubbing her face against his chest. Julian chuckled softly at the childish gesture, “Okay.”

Evelyn hummed contently against him and before he knew it she was asleep in his arms. He grunted, trying to maneuver his arms to carry her bridal style. He stood up, adjusting his hold and was surprised that she didn’t weigh that much, making him hold on to her tighter. He couldn’t help but think about the burdens that will be put on these small shoulders, and felt the protectiveness rise up in his chest.

He walked over to the girls tent and used his shoulder to push against the tent flap. He knelt down and started hobbling towards her cot. He slowly laid her down, pulling his arm out from under her neck. He was about to leave the tent when he heard her whimper. “Please don’t leave me, brother.”

"I'll be right here, Evie. I'll keep you safe." Julian whispered which made her smile in her sleep. Julian tried to leave but found Evelyn's finger gripping his shirt tightly in her fist. He tried to move a little bit to dislodge it, tried to gently remove her fingers, but they were to no avail. He stared at Evelyn’s peaceful sleeping face and scratched his head, “What am I going to do with you?” he whispered

He heard movement and looked up to see Cassandra looking at him with wide eyes. He raised his hand slowly in surrender shaking his head. Julian open and closed his mouth, unable to respond. But she just gave him a look. Her hand suddenly popped out from underneath her blanket and gestured for him to continue.

He frowned and mouthed, “Are you sure?” and she just gave him a firm nod and turned her back towards them, a small giggle coming from underneath her blanket. Julian shook his head, this closet romantic!

He yawned widely, he won't get enough sleep if this continues. Giving up, he positioned himself right beside her, skooching himself into the cot with her. He shivered as he felt her legs wrap around his, he bit his lip. _Calm down, Jules Jr._

Suddenly her knee shoot up, hitting his groin a little too hard. He covered his mouth to stifle his groan,  _That's for disobeying me you little prick!_

He breathe in and out slowly, shutting his eyes to try and ride out the pain. As soon as he recovered, he put a hand to protect his family jewels while his other arm pushed his elbow against the ground and put his head on his hand, looking down at the smile that slowly spread on Evelyn’s content face. Julian smirked, "Goodnight, you little minx"

This was going to be a long night.

  
Evelyn felt warm, too warm, and something was wrapped around her, something heavy. She let her hand whisper towards the thing wrapping around her and was shocked to realize it was actually an arm, a male arm. As her finger touched his skin, he groaned and hugged her closer to him, snuggling against her hair.

Eyes wide, she tried to twist slowly to see who it was. She blinked up to see Julian’s handsome sleeping face close to hers. She was about to scream but immediately put a hand to her mouth. That’s right, he stayed with her and vaguely remembered that he carried her back to the tent. She covered her face with her hands as she felt her face heat up with embarrassment.

Julian moaned, making her flinch. “Good morning,” he mumbled and she saw his eyes opened slowly, gold eyes hazy from sleep, started to focus on her face.

“Hey..” she greeted.

Julian’s eyes widened and immediately put a hand on his mouth muffling the surprised yelp, untangling himself from her. Regretfully taking the warmth with him. He raised his head to look over at Cassandra’s side and found her gone. He closed his eyes, “Shit!”

“And good morning to you too, Strut!” Varric greeted cheerily from outside the tent, “Had a good night sleep?”

Evelyn blushed and crawled out of the tent while Julian groaned and hid his face in his hands. _That dwarf is going to get what’s coming to him one of these days._

There was a sound of magic being cast, Varric's panicked shout, along with a scent of burnt hair. Julian laughed covering his eyes with his arm, grinning from ear to ear. He now knew why Varric called her Fiery.

 

Julian fixed the strap of his guitar as they were getting ready to fight the demons in the rift by the river. He felt his heartbeat pounding against his chest. He already knew what to expect. Two despair demons and 2 lesser demons, it would be tough no doubt, but hopefully whatever happens, he could discover something helpful for all of them without dying.

Practice and reality are different, he knows that first hand. Every gig they played was like a battle field up until that moment that they perform, and if he doesnt prepare well, then everything would explode on their faces.

He looked over the others, they never had a chance to discuss their skills sets, nor has he seen them in action. He needs to know what exactly they can do right now.

Every play through he has, he would always have Dispel ready for Solas or the Herald themselves to remove the factor of another powerful demon to come out of the rifts he was closing. Often pausing the game to strategize and figure out the perfect placement, as well as making sure that the timing was right to prevent any other demons to surprise the squishy characters.

He let out a breath, gripping his strap, but this is real time, in real life. He needs to know..

“Evelyn,” he called out, dazedly looking down at his guitar, “how have you been fighting the demons when you take care of the rifts.”

Evelyn thought about it for a second, putting a finger on her lips. “Well every time we come near one, the demons would pop out and we take care of them, straight forward.”

Julian nodded, “Do you tinker with the rift while in battle?”

Evelyn shook her head, Julian hummed, earning a raised brow from her. “Have you every tried to? Since the demons have a connection in the fade, if you disrupt the flow, we might able to stun them for a few seconds.”

“That might actually work!” Solas said excitedly, Julian grinned, he rummaged through his guitar case's pocket and found his notes that he had gotten ready the night before they left Haven.

"Do you mind if I disrupt whatever strategy you might have and pitch in an idea of mine?" he asked staring at Evelyn for permission. She smirked and gestured for him to continue.

He spread out the parchment, as the four of them gathered around him. Varric whistled at the detailed plans and notes. "You a tactician, Strut? No wonder Cullen has liked you these past few days."

Julian just smirked and turned towards Cassandra, “Cass, you’re our main protection.” He instructed pointing to a letter “C” near the word rift. “Since most of us don’t have the built in defense stats that you have, you need to have the demons focus on you.”

He then looked at the dwarf, “Varric, since you’re the most distracting out of all of us here, you will be shooting you arrows at the demons behind Cassandra, pulling the attention away from Evelyn while she takes care of the rift.”

“I’m not as distracting as you, Strut.” Varric smirked.

Julian ignored him and turned towards Solas and Evelyn, “Solas you’re to protect Evelyn while she’s doing her task, since both of you would be behind our tank. Is Dispel an option for both of you?”

Solas nodded smiling at him. Julian clapped his hand, happy that everything was in place. “Great, we have the first few pieces set, now after the first round, Solas and Evelyn I need you to cast Dispel on two blobs that would form after the first round of demons get defeated, they form approximately 10 seconds after the first round is done. We need to at least leave one for me to be able to test my theory. The second one is the toughest so we need to have the right timing.”

Evelyn tiltede her head, "And how about you, where do you play into this strategy of yours?"

Julian closed his eyes trying to remember the terrain, “I’ll be standing halfway up the hill that leads here, so I could see everything. While providing support to strengthen your blows. When every demon has been defeated I’ll give you both the signal to cast, ”

Cassandra frowned, “I’m able to follow your strategy, but what do you mean strengthen our blows?”

Julian’s grin grew wider, “I practiced with the templars and our soldiers, and they noticed an increase in their stamina when I play a spell I’m gonna call, “VALOR”, this would improve your defense and attack as well as grant all of us, a momentary barrier, lasting about 8 minutes at a time from the moment I play it.”

They looked at him incredously and he gave them a confused stare, "I tested it, safely." he assured.

Varric laughed at the innocent look he gave them, “You really thought this things through. Do you always time things like that back in your world?”

Julian shrugged, "Just a little bit, people are constantly on the go. If you dont manage your time well, its going to leave you vulnerable." Julian stood up, giving them a confident grin, “Let’s go?”

 

Everything was all according to plan, and the first part of the mission went through without a hitch as they followed through with his strats. With the first round of demons done, he immediately gave the signal for Evelyn and Solas to cast their spell taking care of the 3 blobs that were fortunately quite close to each other.

He slid down towards the river as they waited for the last demon to appear.He didn’t want to take a chance so he started to play a fast riff even before it could form. The shockwave burst out towards area where the blob was. He observed it, to his and everyone else's astonishment, it was quivering. Julian couldnt help but compare it to those visualization sound waves on the windows media player that he often plays with when he was kid.

Out of curiosity, he increased the volume on his guitar and the screech of his guitar made the others cover their ears and step away. The demons formation was getting delayed and he couldn’t help but smirk at the discovery. His guitar just became a weapon against a demon, in ways he never thought possible.

Then slowly they saw long arms reach out from the earth, its fingers pushing against the ground to pull itself up, with some considerable effort compared to how it usually does. Julian strummed his guitar hard, holding on to the whammy bar to make the sound fluctuate and extend the note. The demon screeched and knelt down unable to take the brunt of the force Julian was exerting on to it.

He changed the pattern of his strum and started to shred out notes, electricity sparkling on his fingers, he winced as it was more intense with the volume up. He built it up more and with a large and heavy strum he cast out the electric spell hitting the lesser demon, disintegrating it without anything as a twitch in his direction. 

Evelyn shook herself from the shocking display of power, now working on closing the rift.

Julian looked down at his hands, electricity was still sparking in them. Out of a whim he flicked his hand towards an open area and jumped as he let out a streak of lightning. His mouth opened wide in awe, his shoulders shaking. He clenched them, that kind of power is going to be a last resort that he's going to save for another time. Though it feels powerful enough, it makes playing more difficult and intense. He doesn't know how long he can actually keep that up and he doesnt want to try for now.

“Julian?” Evelyn called out to him cautiously, He turned towards them smiling and tilted his head at the shocked look in their faces. He slung the guitar behind him, “What’s wrong? I mean I know that the guitar sound was a little too loud, that's something you'll get used to but..”

“Its not that Strut, you’re basically glowing.” Varric said approaching him.

Julian frowned “I don’t understand,” he looked down at his reflection by the water’s surface and his eyes widened. He knelt on the water looking at himself closely. His white dyed hair was glowing an eerie blue glow, his eyes had a glowing effect to them and his whole body was surrounded by a barrier like film, hovering right over his skin.

He turned back towards the others in a panic, turning his hands over. “I don’t, what--,” He put his hand on his head, “I don’t want to be a glow stick when we go into caves and be a beacon for the baddies to flock to like a moth to a flame!!" he then started to pace his chin between his thumb and forefinger, "How am I going to turn back to my original state!!”

The four people looked at each other, “That’s what you’re worried about?!” Evelyn said incredulously. Julian jaw went slack and walked over to her looking down at her with a disbelieving look, this was serious. What if he doesnt turn back, he'd be like a walking bullseye “Of course! I cant be the glowy one! You’re the glowy one, I’m just supposed to be a side character!”

Just as sudden as their outburst, his glowing form suddenly dimmed, flickering back to normal. “Ah..” Julian exclaimed, suprised at how anti climactic the situation became.

Solas approached him, looking him up and down and circling him like a hawk. “Curious, how do you feel right now?” Solas inquired, Julian shrugged his shoulders, “Normal, nothing has changed, no fatigue or whatsoever.”

“Fascinating, you really are a commodity.”

Julian pouted, “I am not a piece of meat.”

Solas chuckled, “Is this the first time it happened while you were practicing on your own?”

“They didn’t have any of your reactions for sure, and to be fair, this is the first time I amped up the volume of the guitar. That might be the cause?”

Julian waved it off, choosing not to dwell on it for now, “But,” Julian started to grin, “Bottom line is I just proved my theory about what I can do, which is going to get us those allies.”

He then started to walk back towards camp, leaving the four people staring at him, excitement spreading through him. He can save the templars, he can save people like Ellis from being corrupted.

The lord seeker will be in for a surprise.


	6. EVERYONE DESERVES LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update on a weekly basis, sorry if this one is really slow. I learned from my first DAI fanfic, which is still on going but haven't updated. I'm currently stuck on it, that's how Julian came about while I was trying to find inspiration with songs :3

“Ser, we have word from Sister Nightingale,” a scout came running towards Evelyn as they were getting ready to leave for Haven. Julian stiffened as he heard the scouts report, he looked over at Evelyn as she read through the letter. Normally it would just be requisitions, but as he observed her, the length and two other letters that were in closed were unnerving. Julian walked over to her and looked over her shoulder trying to figure out what was up.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Julian and gave him the other two letters. He scanned through the letter and as he did his face lit up like Christmas. He grinned earning a raised brow from Varric. Letting the news travel all around about the Inquisition, and what they were trying to do about the breach had excellent results which reached the proper ears.

She turned to him, as she finished with her letter, reaching out for the others he was holding, “How did you read through that so quickly?”

“I scanned through it and I found the keywords, Sera and Madame de Fer.” Julian grinned at her, he pointed towards the names as she read through them, “We have the allies we need to visit, which one would you want to do first?” he asked excitedly.

Evelyn waving her own letter, with a smirk “We have one right here in the Hinterlands. Does Warden Blackwall ring any bells?”

 

Julian looked over at Blackwall as they walked back to Haven. Evelyn and the others took the horses with them. He didn't expect that the way back was longer, he was on horseback so he didnt really realize the distance. He sighed for the nth time, walking back was punishment enough but trying to hold back about Blackwall’s identity while trekking beside him is torture. He never expected that it would turn out this way at all. He doesnt have a plan at all. If he reveals it, said the wrong words and even so much as confront him about it, the Inquisition would end up with one less good man on the team or worse, _Leliana is going to kill me!_

Julian groaned and furiously messed up his hair, making Blackwall raise a brow at him. “You’ve been doing that the whole time, lad. Something bothering you?” Julian flinched and fixed his hair again, shaking his head.

Blackwall sighed as the man walked a little bit faster. From the start of their trip, he had noticed the lad’s discomfort with him, besides looking a little pale.

When the Herald of Andraste approached him earlier, he didnt see the white haired man, though there were sounds of fighting a little ways away from where they were. When they did meet, Blackwall saw him puking on the side, the dwarf, who the Herald introduced as Varric, was soothing the young man, as bodies lay around them.The conscripts recognized them as the bandits that attacked them a few days ago.

Evelyn walked towards him asking what was wrong and the young man just waved it off. "Oh I'm alright, blood and gore is not my strong suit." He looked behind him and smiled weakly at Blackwall, "Sorry, not a very good first impression."

Blackwall didnt mind that he was puking his guts out, every one would go through that on their first kill.

He looked over at Julian again, a guitar case on his back, a battle musician. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. He would consider this to be on the top of the weirdest thing that he has encountered so far.

Though he was acting a little strange compared to earlier. He was fidgety, either because he was not good with just the two of them or the thought of killing someone still bothered him, or something else completely. It was hard to tell, but he can't let it go on like this if they were going to be comrades. Blackwall stopped walking, making Julian stop as well as he cleared his throat. Julian turned towards Blackwall his eyes a little wide.

“Do you have a problem with me lad? 'Cause if you do, you might as well tell me and get it out of the way.” Blackwall said in a low gruff voice.

“I don’t.” Julian lied, making the warden raise a brow at him. Julian cleared his throat, as he looked away from the man. “We havent really had a proper introduction nor discussed about who I am. So I don't really know how to you know--”

“No, you were busy with your thoughts and voicing out your frustration.” Blackwall smirked crossing his arms. A liar can smell a liar, and the boy wasnt a very good one.

Julian laughed nervously looking away from him. “Well, don’t freak out when I tell you.”

Blackwall chuckled, shaking his head. “How old do you think I am? I've seen more than you think.”

Julian let out a breath and looked straight at him, serious. Blackwall couldn't help but flinch at the look the young man had. There was fear and uncertainty, what could possibly--

“The truth is I am not from this world. I’m from a dimension, where everything here is a story."

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other, only the sound of the birds and the wind could be heard between the two of them. Julian stood stiffly like he was bracing for something and Blackwall was slack jawed at him.

He shook his head, feeling a little silly. "Do you always introduce yourself like that?"

Julian sighed, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "Yes and I know that doesn't make sense, but there's a hole in the sky, so bear with me."

Blackwall chuckled, shaking his head, "Alright, you have a point, so what is it about me is bothering you to no end?"

Julian grimaced, his hands fidgeting "Basically, I know what will happen in the future for the Inquisition as well as who our allies are going to be and" he looked up at Blackwall, "I know who you are as well.”

There was silence between the two of them again. Julian was about to add something to assure Blackwall that he was going to keep in secret until his dying breath. But before he knew what hit him, Julian found himself on the ground, Blackwall on top of him gripping on his shirt, his eyes crazed and afraid. Julian raised his hands "This counts as freaking out!"

“I will not let you take me, I’ve come this far!” Blackwall roared slamming him to the ground, making him grunt in pain.

Julian clutched on to his arms, "How much influence do you think I have there?" he growled.

Blackwall growled back, "Enough that the agents you were with, trusts you with leading an 'ally' back to base. How do I know you're not going to take me to Val royeaux and imprison me after what i've done?" Blackwall said shoulders shaking as the weight of his guilt bore down on him.

Julian lay there, his arms spread on either side, looking up at the sky, "The chantry doesn't recognize us, the templars nor the mages want to be involved. We are in need of allies, we need you." He looked up at Blackwall, his gold eyes staring right through him "The reason I was bothered is if I told them the truth now, what good would that do? They will not see you for who you really are. Everybody deserves a chance, who ever they were before."

Blackwall looked at him, eyes wide. How can this man just believe in him like that. Julian smirked at him. "I want to make this all better, I made a promise to someone that this story is not going to turn out the same way as the others I've seen. I want to make things better for everyone. Even those who dont think they deserve a good future."

Blackwall stared at him in disbelief, "Then why are you telling me this? You could have kept it a secret."

"Well,For an organization called the Inquisition, you cant keep that kind of secret hidden forever, it will eventually come out whether you wanted to or not." He stared at him, smiling softly, "They will trust you, as I've come to when I went through my different play throughs. You're a great man even if you dont think you are. They will see you for who you really are, a kind and righteous man. I'm trying to save you and I'm trying to save someone the heartbreak."

"And if that time does come?" Blackwall asked him skeptically. Julian grinned, "Then I will stand by your side, no matter who they fucking are."

Blackwall smirked, "I'll remember that, but honestly its going to take me awhile to trust you and what everything you've just said."

Julian winked, "I know, and I'll take my chances." he looked up at Blackwall, "Can I stand up now?"

 

  
They arrived back in Haven with good news to greet them by the chantry door. Kremisius Acclasi was waiting by the chantry door looking for someone to notice his presence. Julian walked towards him giving him a pleasant smile while leaving Blackwall behind while the citizens stared at the newcomer.

Julian greeted Krem, which the tevinter appreciated. The Iron Bull and company were interested in joining and the Inquisition were invited to go to the Stormcoast to see them in action.

Julian shook his hand, beaming at him. “Well Krem, we’ll wait for the Herald and then we'll head out." he said but paused as he let go of the lieutenants hand, frowning. "Let the Iron Bull know it might take awhile as there are some things we need to address with the chantry, will that be alright?”

Krem saluted and left. Julian looked back at Blackwall and gestured to follow him in the chantry. As soon as they went in, Josephine welcomed them with a smile. “Julian! I’m glad you arrived safely, we were informed by the Herald of your arrival along with our Warden.” She said sweetly looking directly at Blackwall. Julian looked behind him and smirked as he saw Blackwall’s reddened cheeks.

The gentleman that he is, he walked forward and took Josephine’s hand, kissing the back, “It is a pleasure to meet and serve you, my lady.”

Josephine flushed and giggled, “You are quite the charmer, Ser Blackwall.”

Julian grinned, happy to know that the fact that they are attracted to each other didnt change here. “Ambassador, I shall be in my cabin, if I’m needed."

Josephine looked over at Julian, "Are you not going to show him around?"

Julian smiled at her, "I have some retrospecting to do, Ambasador. I'll leave the two of you be, I think Ser Blackwall would appreciate it more if he was given a tour by such a beautiful woman such as yourself.”

Josephine flushed making Julian chuckle. Just then the door opened again, he turned to see Leliana come in. Julian walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, twisting her, “Ah, Sister Nightingale perfect timing! I have something to report.” he said loudly steering her away from the two.

Leliana raised a brow, “I already saw what you didn’t want me to see, Julian. You distracting me is not going to work.” She said flatly, as she let Julian lead her outside.

Julian laughed, “Yes, I know you don’t miss anything, but right now let’s have them have their moment.” He walked them over towards her tent, his face turning serious. “I do have something to report.”

Leliana nodded and leaned on the pillar of her tent, “If its something to do with the mercenary band then, I have already sent some scouts to look into them, and as far as the reports go they have a good reputation. The thing I’m worried about is, the one they call The Iron Bull, a qunari.” Her voice became menacing.

"Wow, next time I'll try to remember not to underestimate your spy channel, Lady Nightingale." Julian smirked, “ Since, we are already on the same page. I think we need to learn somewhat of qunlat, just in case, Leliana.”

Leliana looked at him raising a brow, “That is not an easy feat, will they be involved in the future?”

Julian sighed messing up his hair again, how will he be able to navigate through this, without revealing too much. Leliana was sharp and she would notice something odd if he so much as speak a word about it.

Leliana noticed his discomfort and hesitation. It was his usual body language whenever something bothers him, or he’s trying to think. She learned that she would need to take notice of this tells, to know if he was telling the truth or not. “If it is something serious, then you can’t tell us as of yet?”

Julian stopped and looked at her surprised, making her smirk, “If you don’t feel comfortable with telling me—”

“No, no, it’s just," he hurriedly answered, scratching the back of his head "One of your conditions is to exchange information that he will be getting from the Ben-Hassrath and such, it’s better if we don’t miss anything, in case you know, they decide to do something like in Kirkwall all over again.”

Leliana hummed, “Then I’ll trust your intel. So why did you want me out of the chantry while Blackwall and Josie were talking? I will interrogate him one way or another.” There was a dangerous tone in her voice, and that was not good.

Julian laughed nervously, this is definitely the appropriate time to run away, "Well, I will be off to the cabin now, see yah!”

 

Julian spent most of his time with Blackwall making him feel comfortable around the hold, and to settle his nerves that no is out to get him. He was hanging out with him, when he was called out by Leliana.

Blackwall looked worriedly at him but Julian assured him that everything was fine and to answer as truthfully as he could. After awhile he eventually came back to the cabin near the smithy as pale as a ghost making Julian guffaw.

"I hope you're playing nice Julian." He turned to see Evelyn smiling at the both of them as she tied her horse's reins. Blackwall observed his comrade and was surprised to see a different kind of smile he usually has.

Julian waved her off, "I have been a perfect, gracious and good boy, while you were away."

Evelyn raised a brow at him and turned towards Blackwall, "If he does anything to you let me know." making Blackwall chuckle at their banter

Julian crossed his arms, that smile still on his lips "What did I ever do to you?"

Evelyn smirked, and reached out pinching his cheek. "Just teasing you, I never realized I'd actually miss your company."

"Of course you would, I'm handsome and funny."

Suddenly another horse came galloping towards them, and a blonde haired elf stopped in front of Julian, spraying a little bit of snow on his shoes. He looked up at her and grinned, She was as spunky as she was in game with her haphazard haircut, plaid pants and red top. Sera went down, immediately went up to his face, circling around him, sizing him up.

"Hi?" Julian greeted.

“She says you glow, I don’t see it.” She said tilting her head to the side looking him up and down, “Nice hair though.”

“Thanks, wait—Evie! You can't just tell everyone about that!” Julian immediately whirled at the Herald who was giggling.

“She said I glow and I told her I know somebody else who glows.” Evelyn teased, her hip jutted to the side, a smirk on her lips. “Have you already told the advisors of our little discovery back in the Hinterlands.”

"Ah shit, I didnt.” He looked behind the others and frowned, “Where is Vivienne?”

Sera let out a gagging sound and went inside, leaving them. Julian turned towards Evelyn who shrugged, “I told Sera about Vivienne and immediately didn’t like her saying she was a prissy ass hat, who needs--." 

Julian snickered putting up his hand, "I know what she means, dont worry. Let's not get graphic."

"Madame de Fer said she will be following after she made her arrangements.” She walked heading towards the door and looked back at him, “Oh and she was looking forward to seeing you as well.”

Julian jaw slacked and ran after her, as she entered the hold. “Evie?! You're joking right?" Evelyn just laughed "What did you tell her?!”

 

Cullen was watching the whole exchange, his fists clenching as envy took presence in his chest. "Bothered, Curly?" Varric smirking up at him. Cullen shook his head, trying to school his face to a more neutral one "It's nothing, just thinking of what else to do about our recruits."

Varric raised a brow at him, "Is it? You have been really close with the Herald before our otherworlder woke up, and to see her joking around with Strut so casually just after a few days."

Cullen sighed and massaged his temple, "Evelyn is a very engaging woman, and its just rare that I am able to talk to a mage like her."

Varric raised a brow, knowing that whatever it was, it's stronger than just an 'engaging conversation'.

"I m-mean, she is vital to our mission." Cullen stuttered, "I'm just making sure that her relations would not hinder our goals."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that, Curly." Varric said turning away, waving at him.

 

That night, Cullen found himself wanting a drink from the tavern. Sleep wasn’t going to come to him anytime soon, so might as well relax for the time being. He walked in, only to see Julian sitting on his own, tapping a quill he seemed to have borrowed from Josephine on the table, staring at a piece of paper, as well as nursing a tankard of Ferelden Beer.

He groaned with frustration messing his hair, leaving it sticking up everywhere.Cullen was surprised to see him animated or writing for that matter. He would normally be cooped up inside the cabin or training with Ellis, but this was different. Flissa put a tankard in by his hand and gestured towards Julian, "You might want to talk him out brooding the whole night, Commander. It's not good for anyone, specially him. He was spending some time with the Herald and the new comrades, until a few hours ago."

Cullen nodded, thanking her. He headed towards him and sat in front of the otherworlder. “Having a hard time with your thoughts?”

Julian jumped in his seat, covering his notes and looked up at the Commander, “Oh hey, Cullen. A little bit, it’s the way everything has panned so far." He looked around and saw that the tavern was deserted. "Oh, so its that late."

He shrugged and started going through his notes again, "We shouldn’t be getting our allies as of yet until the Herald visits Val Royeaux and confronts the chantry. There are discrepancies and I don’t know how we would deal with them if any other vital information is arranged differently. I have to be careful..but then it does take time to gather and influence our contacts..does it really go this way? urgh! I cant remember.” he rambled, staring back down at the piece of paper again.

Cullen was surprised, normally he would see him, calm and composed and lately he has become quite animated. “It seems you're time here has made you comfortable”

Julian looked up at Cullen, with a surprised look, “Why’d you say that?”

“You’ve been easier to talk to as of late and the others are comfortable as well.” Cullen stated, leaning on the table to try and look down on the notes. He frowned at them as there were only arrows pointing to different letters. Julian covered them with his arms casually, smirking at Cullen

“Would you prefer that I'm broody like Blackwall all the time? It does catch the women's attention" he joked wiggling his brows

Cullen chuckled, “No I prefer you like this.” He swirled his drink around, “Julian, I have something to ask.”

"If its about Evie's report about me glowing, I assure you I am not possessed or whatever. That's what I'm figuring out now." Julian grumbled a frown forming on his brow.

Cullen chuckled at him as he was avoiding that subject while still focused on what he was writing down on his notes. "I assure you that suspicions like that are far from my mind. Since Solas and Evelyn assured me of it. Plus you seem normal to me."

Julian shook his head, a grin on his face. "All right, go on, what is it, Cullen?"

Cullen cleared his throat, he can't believe he'll actually ask someone this. “What do you think of the Herald?”

Julian smiled softly, making Cullen nervous at what he was going to say. They were close and he was certain that Julian and Evelyn's personalities would compliment each other. She just knew how to handle different kinds of people. “She’s intelligent, a real leader. Though it doesn’t always come through, but when it does it can be quite amazing. Childish at times, soft hearted and brave. Well that's what I've observed through our limited time together. You're all making her run around." he paused, and raised a suspicious brow "Why do you ask?” Julian gasped and pointed the quill at him  "You're not going to tell her that are you? I will never hear the end of it."

“No..” Cullen smirked, earning a distrustful look that the Commander laughed at. After awhile Julian continued writing again while Cullen sipped his drink, continuing with his line of questioning. “How about your feelings for her?”

Julian stopped writing, and stayed still for a moment trying to understand what he was just asked. He looked at Cullen confused, “I don’t understand?”

“You’ve been becoming close lately and I was just curious of your relations.” Cullen said trying to be nonchalant but a flush started to creep up his neck. He wanted to take back what he just said all the while cursing the dwarf in his head for planting such thoughts in him.

Julian pushed away from the table frowning, balancing on the hind legs of his chair, “Well I feel protective of her. That's a given. I mean," he made a face struggling to find the words to explain, "nobody should be going through something like this. So I guess I feel like she’s a sister to me?”

Cullen sat back and smiled, “A sister.. ok..” he took another drink from his tankard hiding the wide smile.

Julian blinked as he saw the smile, he finally realized the reason for the questions. He waited for Cullen to put down his tankard and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "You sweet on Evie, huh?"

Cullen looked away the blushing all the way, making Julian chuckle slapping the commander on the shoulder.

"You sweat like a sinner in church, Cullen. Relax, I wont tell her. Well, not if you want me to--"

"NO!" Cullen shouted, making Julian jump.. "No, no, I'm good."

Julian snickered, "Well, it's getting late and I need to have an early start. So I'll leave you to it." He picked up his things and walked towards the door, but paused looking back at the ex templar, his eyes glaring at the man making Cullen shiver, "Oh and Cullen, if you so much as hurt her. I will come for you."

 

Outside, Julian walked towards the lake, sighing. _Of course Cullen would have an interest with her. He had a crush on the female mage Hero of Ferelden, so the similarities were somewhat uncanny._ He arrived at the shore, and closed his eyes breathing in the cold breeze.

"Cullen deserves love too."


	7. JULIAN'S RESOLVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm updating so slowly. Sorry about that

Julian arrived at the cabin, falling on to his bed letting the darkness of the room soothe the turmoil in his head and heart. The cold was able to help him clear his mind and think about a few things. Everything was falling into place, the allies, the preparation. Though everything was a little inverted. Their allies came first before Val Royeaux, which he doesnt mind but he knows that eventually this is going to have a Butterfly Effect, if they take action on one problem its going to get bigger and bigger for the other. He needs to be careful, he crumpled the notes in his hand. Everything should fall in place, if it doesnt all of this, he wont be able to foretell the events.

He sighed trying to calm himself, he needs to be logical and shouldn't let his feelings take over. As a mage he couldn't afford to be emotional. He stared up at the ceiling, he was assimilating in this world a little too comfortably, it was scary.

Its important for him to immerse himself but he was still an outsider, an otherworlder. But then WHY was he here, WHAT was he here for. Things like being transported to another world just doesnt happen randomly to people, those are just for fantasy books and movies.

He never had a chance to think about his situation, what was he supposed to be, what role does he need to play. A Seer? A Tactician? A musician? Julian knows that Evelyn and the others wont force to be something, but as the one who knows the Inquisitions fate he needs to be resolved, to not falter. But doubt rears its ugly head and feeds his anxiety and indecisiveness. 

He isnt needed here, he needs to go home doesnt he? But then life was simpler here in a way. No bills, no gigs to plan, no other responsibilities and if money was an issue he can do labor or play in inns and taverns.

He shook his head, no he has to be patient. As soon as they gain enough influence, as soon as they get to Skyhold he might be able to find something about why he was here.

Besides, no one is waiting for him back on earth. Not anymore, Julian thought melancholicly raising his hand to the ceiling, staring at the back of his hand. Man, he wants to smoke.

Evelyn stirred, making Julian stiffen looking over to her bed. He waited a beat, unmoving, hoping that he had not woken her up. When she settled he let out a breath. He stood up and walked over to her bedside. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and he felt the protectiveness starting to creep back up to his throat as he watched her. Julian reached out stroking her cheek gently letting his fingers trail towards her hair. He couldnt help the smile that graced his lips.

Julian stopped abruptly, staring at his hand. What--what was he doing? He was just a brother to her, a shoulder that she could lean on. And Cullen.. Julian pursed his lips and knelt with one knee on the ground.

He took a tuft of her hair raising it to his lips, reveling on how soft it was. How he wished he could be someone more. But he had already decided at the lake earlier, when he shed tears for the affection he could not allow to grow for her. This would be his vow as he embraces the world he found himself in. 

He raised his golden eyes, looking at her sleeping face. "I swear to you, that I will be your sword to fight those who would go against you. I will be your barrier to always shield you from those that mean you harm, though I know I might not be the best, I will still persevere. I will be an advisor, to help you navigate through this journey you have been thrust into, a journey that I know you never chose." he paused, gulping as he stomped feelings that were threatening to spill out of his mouth. "And most of all, I will be as your brother was to you, a shoulder to cry on when the burdens have become to heavy for you to bear. To protect you as much as I am able. This I promise you till the time you no longer need me"

Julian lingered closing his eyes as he reminds himself of his resolve. He reluctantly let go of her locks and walked over to his bed, throwing the furs against his body to shield him from the cold. 

On the other side of the cabin, Evelyn turned away from Julian. Her hands going to her mouth to muffle any sound. She couldn't believe what he just said, "Wha-what did he just--"

* * *

 

The next day Julian trudged through the snow, his breath puffing in front of him as the cold freezes the warmth he was letting out. The sound of crunching snow underneath his feet was his companion along with the lute he brought with him.

He looked down at it and smiled, he missed just singing and relaxing with music. No magic, no heat and no sound vibrations. Earlier, when he shared stories of his world to Solas, the elf theorized that it might be possible for him to play on a normal lute, that it shouldn't be able to recreate his guitars powers, due to it belonging in this world and not having gone through the fade.

Julian was ecstatic when Solas' theory hit home when he tried plucking a few strings on the lute that Solas provided. He needed music. He needed to think, relax and reassess the situation.Everything was moving too fast and the stress was building up inside him. Back home he would often do this, the only coping mechanism he had besides smoking, which he was trying to quit.

So here he was walking a few distance away from Haven, during sunset. His chores and training done. Nothing left to do but meditate.

He arrived at the place he wanted to sit and think. Not too far, not too near. He sat on the elevated dock, his feet hanging at the edge. He closed his eyes and breathe in the cold breeze.

Everything was silent, the soldiers were all resting. Even the small forge made no sound. He relished in it, from the time he arrived, he never had any silent moments as the tumult of activity kept on surrounding. Everything was constantly moving, there was no rest for anyone and the breach still looms above their heads. His mind buzzing around with events, people etc. He just needs to be still, even for just a little while.

He tapped the wood of the lute, thinking of a song he wanted to relax with, something slow,

Julian plucked the strings beginning the intro of the song that came to mind, taking a breath of relief, it was normal. Just for one more time, he can play normally, no rush, no adrenaline, no danger. The melancholic sound blending perfectly with the darkening sky. He took another breath and sang.

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

He oddly missed the sound of his singing voice. The low baritone reverberated in his chest, like a caress.

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

He looked up at the breach, thinking of the amount of people that were in Haven. How will they save all of the innocent people. The emotion made him sing stronger and louder.

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

Fools, said I, you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

He closed his eyes, shaking his head to dispel the images that swirled in his mind, things that were to come, and how they were going to prepare. He took a breath and his voice growled loudly echoing in the stillness.

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

The last note resonated from the lute, relaxing his body, mind and heart. The meeting about Val Royeaux will be tomorrow, and they will be leaving a day after that. Were they really ready? 

Julian heard someone clapping and looked down to see Evelyn smiling up at him. "It's time for dinner." 

He nodded and stood up carefully.

He arrived right by where Evelyn who was waiting by the dirt path back to Haven. They walked silently beside each other, the sound of their feet on the dirt was the only thing they heard.

"That was different from your usual music." Evelyn stated, her arms behind her.

Julian didnt respond and just nodded. Evelyn chewed on the inside of her cheek. He was acting different. Was it because of what he said last night? She cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"Is there something wrong? Varric noticed something off with you the whole day."

Julian shook his head, he didnt need this right now. He appreciated their concern but he doesnt know how to respond to it. He was used to going through things alone.

"You're not alone. You can talk to us."

Julian stopped walking, surprised at what she just said. As he stared wide eyed at her, she smiled and looked back at the wooden dock. "You just sounded so lonely up there, it was beautiful but it sounded so sad."

Julian gave her a smile, "That song has a lot of different meanings. It depends on the interpreter, it maybe about fame, faith, the loss of human interaction in a modern world, etc."

"Did you write it?"

Julian laughed, "I wish..I'm not a songwriter. That was our band's vocalist job. I just know how to play and sing."

Evelyn nodded, thinking about what he said. Julian noticed the way her lips puckered as she thought making him chuckle, "Sorry that doesnt make sense here does it?"

Evelyn faced him and waved it off, "No no it makes sense, there are bands here too. I just wasnt that into music."

Julian didnt expect that. "Its a waste tho, you have such a great voice, I bet when you sing, it'll bring shivers down everyones spine. Goosebumps and everything! I'll think of a song that would be perfect for you to sing!"

Evelyn grinned, glad that he was back to his animated self, "When Druffalo's fly, Jules."

Boy, she's full of surprises today, Julian thought as smiled softly back at her, "You called me Jules."

Evelyn put a hand to her mouth, "Oh do you not like it? Its just easier to say, like Evie instead of Evelyn."

"No, no i get it. I call myself Jules in my head too so its fine. It just means we got a little closer."

Evelyn's smile softly at him, relief flooding in her chest. They walked a little bit further enjoying the mutual silence, immersed in their own thoughts.

They stopped as they realized that they were already by the tavern. They looked at the warm glow of the building. Hesitating despite the alluring smell of dinner, they didnt want to go in, as it wouls break the companionship they were relishing in. 

Julian turned to her, "So..are you going to.."

"I actually kinda lost my appetite.." Evelyn smiled turning to him, mischief in her eyes. "Maybe we could have someone send us food at the cabin?"

Julian smirked, and was about to accept the offer, maybe sing a song or two with her. When he saw Cullen come through the gates. The thoughts from yesterday running through his head, 'Cullen deserves love too'

Julian scratched the back of his head, "Ah well, sorry, I'm famished. I dont think I'll be able to wait. You can go back if the noise is too much and I'll tell Flissa."

"Oh..I see. I'll be in the cabin. Goodnight" She said disheartened and walked off.

Julian waved, sighing when she was out of earshot and was about to head to the tavern, "So..what happened there? It was all going so well."

Julian turned to see Varric with a bowl of stew in his hands sitting by his campfire. He sighed and sat beside him, instead. He needs the company right now. "Trying to be a wingman, I guess."

Varric raised a brow and looked over to see Cullen and Evelyn talking to each other by the gates. Even in the dark he could see that Cullen was flushed, as Evelyn grinned at him. He then turned to Julian who was watching the two interact, his face blank. "Are you now, hows that working out?" Varric asked. 

Julian took a deep breath and forcing out a grin at the dwarf "Just swell.."

 

Cullen felt his head pounding, it was getting worse. The tonics were not working for him and his nights were filled with nightmares making him lose sleep. But there was work to be done so he needs to at least fight a solution.  _Ill get a bite to eat then try to sleep it off. Maybe Adan has a sleeping potion to help with his nightmares._

"Cullen?"

His head snapped up and saw Evelyn walking down the stairs a worried look on her face. He stood straight as she approached him, looking him up and down. "Are you well? Should I send for a healer?"

Was it that bad that Evelyn had to ask him about his health? He did make sure to not show weakness, he didnt want anyone to know. Specially not her. Cullen smiled softly at her, "Yes, but I'll attribute it to hunger and stress, so you dont need to worry, Evelyn."

"Well let me worry about you a little." She pouted, and he couldnt help but chuckle which made her pout more. He found it amusing that despite her protests of being called a mother hen, Evelyn still worries like one.

At the back of his mind, he wished that she was inquiring because she cares for him. But that would be a silly thought, he was the Commander of the Inquisition. He needs to be strong no matter the circumstance. He looked down at her, noticing that her smile was a little forced.

He frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

Evelyn looked up at him, and took a breath "I was with someone to accompany me at dinner, but the noise at the tavern was somewhat not appealing. I was hoping to relish in the peace we seem to have today, and asked to just eat at my cabin. But he won't be able to wait as he was already famished."

Cullen clenched his fist. Evelyn was an engaging woman, who would even think of--Cullen shook his head. "Then it's their loss."

Evelyn was taken by surprise when Cullen took her hand into the crook of his arm, the scar on his lip lifted as he looked down at her smirking. "I'll be more than happy to be the one to accompany you." He paused, clearing his throat. He was a little too aggressive. "That is, i-if you are fine with me. We could ask someone to deliver our meals there."

Evelyn giggled, enjoying how flustered he became after realizing, his straight forwardness. "I'll be delighted."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, looking over towards her quarters. "Is it really ok? I mean..i-it will just be the two of us."

Julian popped into Evelyn's mind, remembering his vow last night. _"And most of all, I will be as your brother was to you, a shoulder to cry on when the burdens have become to heavy for you to bear. To protect you as much as I am able. This I promise you till the time you no longer need me"_

She shook her head and grinned up at Cullen "I'm looking forward to our little date, Cullen. We never had a chance to chat again these past few days."

"Date?"

She just laughed as she led him by the arm towards their cabin. Cullen was happy that her bright smile was back. Though he was a little irked by the person who made her sad, though at the same time thankful that he gave Cullen the oppurtunity to spend time with Evelyn.

They walked grinning at each other, ignoring everyone else who were heading towards the smell of food. 

Julian who was hiding by the pillar, as the silent Sentinel pushed away walking past Varric towards the tavern. "A meal for two, Flissa to the Heralds quarters" he shouted jovially. Though Varric could tell he wasnt feeling jovial at whatever scene Julian just seen. The dwarf shook his head at the young man. 

"Why do humans always makes things complicated for themselves." He muttered as he ate his dinner.

 


	8. PREPARED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late! T^T

It was time, everything was working out to how he would like it, manageable. Leliana is still working out the contacts they received from Mother Gizelle, which was a little surprising for him since in game it was almost instantaneous. But he accepted that fact since they don't have any means of communication faster than her ravens. For now, he needs to focus on what they do have.

Julian had them listed down already so he just needed the others to arrive. He had had the battle experience and information he was looking for ready for execution. With Evelyn gone to the Stormcoast to meet the Iron Bull and his chargers, it gives him the opportunity to think about the decisions that needed to be made. He had declined her invitation to join her in the Stormcoast, and opted to stay behind as he was going to discuss important events after Val Royeaux with the other advisors. Evelyn didnt think much about it, which was a relief for Julian.

Though Evelyn will undoubtedly be the Inquisitor and be their 'boss', the advisors will be the oil on the gears of this whole behemoth of an organization. They were the people that take over when Evelyn is fighting and out of reach, it is better that the advisors know at least something about what they should expect, to try and save who they can.

He looked down at the war table again, trying to focus and remember the events that will transpire. He chewed on his lip, how was he going to tell them without revealing too much, he clenched his fists, this was harder than he initially thought. The major events are no laughing matter..

'In your Heart Shall Burn' being one of the most crucial. The attack that would inevitably come, would be forever ingrained in their hearts and minds. The devastation, the death, the loss and the thought of sending Evelyn, the Herald of Andraste to Corypheus. Despite knowing she will survive, it still puts fear in his heart.

He has always empathized with his characters, invested his time and emotions. It was always painful to see them suffer through the trials thrown at them. All the more so with her. A living breathing human being, someone he talked to personally and spent time with it, and to knowingly deliver her to that chaos. He put his face in his hands, clutching his bangs. He doesn't know what he needs to do take her away from that. He had already considered an alternative. But Skyhold was their last and only option after Haven. He was not willing to risk moving there early despite its defensive location.

The door opened making Julian flinch, trying to fix himself hurriedly. "You're very early today." Leliana pointed out, raising her brow at him.

"And a little disheveled, are you alright?" Josephine worriedly asked him.

Julian cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm fine, there are a few things we need to get ready on, and I'm just a little stressed but we better start while we're ahead." They nodded but Cullen furrowed his brows seeing the circles under his eyes. Julian grabbed his notes and handed each one to the advisors.

"The reason I called for a meeting is our logistics, we need to make preparations while Evie is away so everything works out smoothly. There is going to be a lot of people that will be coming after Val Royeaux, templars and mages alike and we all know the friction between these two factions." Julian stated putting a marker on Haven itself. He looked at each one of them, waiting for them to finish reading before he spoke again. "That is a huge number of people, and Haven is not a fortress. It's best that we have an evacuation plan at the ready in case we come under siege,"

"You're expecting that we would be under attack?!" Cullen stated surprised,

Julian nodded grimly at him. "The Inquisition isn't going to stay like this, we're growing and will continue to do so at the rate we're going. Its raising a few brows and not all of them will be letting a heretical group of upstarts to have their way."

They were silent, trying to take in this information, Leliana then started to nod, the logic of his argument was sound. Julian watched as the gears in her head started turning, he braced himself for a debate, but was surprised when she smiled "So how are we going initiate this plan of yours?"

He smiled back at her. "Chancellor Roderick knows of a way behind the chantry that will lead the civilians out of harms way, but what we need are trustworthy men and women that would be able to keep it secret until the time comes that we are to execute it."

Cullen put up a hand, "Wait wait wait, are you sure about this? Being prepared is a good thing but paranoia.."

"Is how we will be able to make sure that most of us will survive. Its better to be safe than sorry, Commander." Leliana interjected, "He is right. That is how the mighty fall, when they let their enemies catch them by surprise."

Julian nodded grinning, "So, on that note, let's begin our preparations."

 

The meeting ended after a few hours, a list of people have been made from Leliana's agents, order for supplies were to be done by Josephine, Cullen was to handle the location where some people would stay, while Julian drew the short straw and was the one to handle Chancellor Roderick.Julian sighed as he stepped out of the war room. With the way he treated the man this was not going to be easy.

"So you must be the other worlder I've been hearing about."   

Julian looked up his eyes wide as he recognized that sultry voice. A beautiful woman approached him, walking towards him with a dignified gait. He couldn't help but look at her with awe with her signature hat and her white robes, accentuating her curves. He tried to avoid looking into the valley of no return as she approached. She looked at him with interest, her full lips pulled into a sweet smile. 

Julian smiled back and bowed, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of her hand. "It's good to finally meet you, Madame de Fer. I've been anxiously waiting for your arrival." that earned him a quirk of a brow. "I hope that your trip here was pleasant?"

"Well, aren't you just charming. The Herald was right about you." she said and she started circling him, looking him up and down. "The rumors also dont do you justice."

"I beg your pardon? Rumors?" Julian asked, caught off guard

"Why of course, dear. I have some acquiantances from the Chantry who told me about the Inquisition harboring an other worlder." She stopped in front of him and reached out for his hair, surprising him. "A handsome man with such unusual hair color, who is a master of his craft that uses his unusual lute to fell his foes. And that you were the protector of the Herald of Andraste as she stepped out of the fade."

Julian furrowed his brow, and looked straight into her eyes. She was a player in the Game, he had dealt with her multiple times before, earning her favor through trial and error during his playthroughs. He has an idea of her agendas, two can play this Game. "Is that really why you can't wait to meet me, Madame Vivienne?"

Vivienne just smiled, staring back at him unblinking. "Perhaps." she tilted her head in thought, "You stepped out of the fade, presumably from another world. If you are not aware, anything that comes from the fade is frowned upon here. It might not be now, but you may pose a threat to the people of Thedas as well as those you surround yourself with."

Julian smirked, he expected a barb to come flying his way. "I am grateful for the warning, but rest assured that I am but a simple human mage, my lady. Much like our very own Herald. We have templars here and Seeker Pentaghast has already checked. Rest assured that everyone is safe and they come to no harm from me." 

Vivienne smiled again. "Know that I shall also keep an eye on your," she paused trying to find a better word, "progress from this day forward. But one has to admire your tenacity and prowess in trying to maneuver yourself well in the Game. There is a player to be made from you yet."

"I try to do my best, since we have somewhat faced it off. You are tired from your trip."Julian grinned and offered his arm, taking the woman by surprise who did not expect such manners. "Would you be willing that I escort you to meet Ambassador Montilyet? We we're actually expecting your arrival, but there are a lot of things that came up that we were unable to better accomodate you. Though it pains me to not be able to keep you company because of my duties, It would be rude of me to leave a beautiful woman such as yourself alone here to wait for an audience."

Vivienne laughed and took his arm, squeezing it. "You are quite an adversary my dear, how shall women survive with you traipsing about with that honeyed tongue?"

"Meh" Julian shrugged, "They'll learn to manage." He joked making Vivienne laugh heartily. 

"A very interesting man indeed, Herald of Andraste." Vivienne thought as they walked towards the Ambassador's work area.

* * *

The Iron Bull raised his head as an unusual sound echoed at the distance as he rode behind the Herald of Andraste towards Haven. They were travelling for quite some time and were hurrying to get back to the Inquisitions headquarters to finally have a moment to rest in a safer location. But the sound travelling towards was a little unnerving, it has a weird feeling to it. "What the hell was that?"

Evelyn looked up at Bull, giving him an apologetic smile, "Nothing to worry about, we have our resident otherworlder doing his training at the moment." She looked towards the area where it was coming from, "We all got used to the sound of his guitar, as it's his conduit for his abilities. Despite the loud sound, he has toned it down some, as it might cause an avalanche if he is not careful."

"He's that powerful?" Bull asked. Evelyn tilted her head trying to find the right way to describe it.

"It's hard to describe in detail despite being a mage myself. But to put it simply, the music he produces besides producing magic, causes sounds waves that affect his surroundings, well thats what he said. Its sometimes hard to wrap my mind around what he means, but it seems he knows what he's doing."

Bull nodded and looked at the area as well, he could see different colors coming from a figure at the distance who looked like he was playing a black lute. He let out a breath trying to calm his nerves. He has no qualms about mages but the guy, based on the rumors he heard, came from the fade. Besides the threat of the breach, his superiors were interested in this unusual Saarebas and what he could do. They wanted to know if the other worlder was a threat.

Another loud sound came from the hills making him shiver at the magic that resonated in their surroundings. He felt a little energetic from the fast paced playing, "It sounds.." Iron Bull paused as he continued to listen, he's head bobbing to the tune. "Bad ass!!" he cheered grinning from ear to ear. "I can't wait to meet the guy."

Evelyn tilted her head, considering to bring him along to introduce to Julian. He would already know of Bull, but the qunari looked very curious. "I can introduce you to him before we go to report with Leliana. Just dont freak out at whatever he's going to say."

Iron Bull looked down at her, "I've seen some weird things, so it would take a lot to surprise or freak me out." Another loud sound echoed towards them, "Besides whatever it is he's doing."

Evelyn giggled "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

 

Julian continued playing Thunderstruck - by AC/DC as Ellis watched over him to the side, the young templar's eyes were wide with wonder at the colors that were surrounding them.

Julian was definitely thankful that he was the templar that got officially 'assigned' to him. He was excellent company and he really liked his kind of music, which was surprising as he expected people from medieval times would prefer the slow songs. 'Maybe because he was still a young man, who likes the new things.' he thought

Julian stopped and took a breath. He had been practicing for quite some time, he looked down at his hands, they were getting used to the feeling of magic, but the cold wasn't good for his fingers. He shook his hands to keep the blood flowing, when he heard the crunching of snow and turned to look at his visitors, a big smile spread on his face as he saw who it was.

Evelyn grinned back at him, "Still torturing Ellis with that noise of yours?"

Julian snorted, "He seems to like the way his ears are losing its ability to hear," he laughed, earning a vigorous shake of the head from Ellis.

"She's just teasing you, Ellis." Julian chuckled, Evelyn winked at the young templar making him blush. Julian smiled at Evelyn then his eyes looked over at their new comrade. 

"Anyway, I'd like you to meet--"

"The Iron Bull." Julian grinned sliding his guitar behind his back, approaching the qunari.

"At least let me finish, my introductions." Evelyn grumbled, making Julian chuckle and put a hand on top of her head. Julian looked up at him "Wooh, I knew you were tall but damn youre really built like a mountain."

The Iron Bull grinned, it seems like he was going to like this guy. "I'll take that as a compliment, so you've heard of me."

Julian gave him a knowing smile, "I know of you." 

Iron Bull looked down at Evelyn with a raised brow and she just shrugged. Bull crossed his arms and smirked challenging the otherworlder. "Alright, I'll bite. This fire cracker right here says that you're a Seer and knows a lot about us. What do you think you know about me."

Julian turned towards Evelyn, with a mock glare which she just giggled at. "You know, if I didnt know better, you're the one spreading rumors about me in the Chantry."

Julian took a breath, "Well anyway at the top of my head, you're Ben Hassrath, sent by your superiors to join the Inquisition to know about the breach and if i have to hazard a guess, maybe add me into that whole report thing." 

He tapped the side where the Iron Bull wore his eyes patch. "You got that eye patch trying to defend Krem. You bought him his armor and he's your Lietenant" Julian said, making Bull uncross his arms and stare at the otherworlder in shock, Evelyn covered her mouth trying not to laugh at the look in the qunari's face. "Would you like me to keep going?" 

Iron Bull just stared at the guy, he looked down at Evelyn who shrugged at him. "I told you so."

"Alright, you young lady are going to head to the Chantry to meet Vivienne. You are hereby grounded by your guardian, for telling them our comrades about me." he said shooing the woman.

She crossed his arms, smirking at him. "Better to hear it from me than have you freak them out."

He rolled his eyes at her, "They dont freak out, you're exaggerating." 

Evelyn did a raspberry at him, Julian made a mocked gasp, "I'll tell Cullen!

"You wouldn't dare!" 

The Iron Bull cleared his throat making the two stop, "Are the both of you always like this?"

"No" Julian said in a flat tone.

"Yes" Evelyn said cheerfully.

"Just recently.." Ellis mumbled, but the qunari heard it making him chuckle. 

"Well, let me tell you, Boss. I am definitely looking forward to working with your little organization with people like you around." 

Julian grinned and offered his hand to shake which the qunari took. "Welcome to the Inquisition, just to remind you its her party." Julian said cheerfully, pointing at Evelyn with his thumb, who smacked him on the arm.   


	9. BAD DECISIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was slow with the update. Here is another chapter. I loved writing this one, hope you guys enjoy it

It was a beautiful morning in Haven, Julian took in the morning breeze as he went outside of the cabin. Evelyn was no longer there so she would have already been outside, probably having breakfast. He took his guitar case that was propped on the foot of his bed, maybe he could coax her to sing later on after his training. He grinned and headed towards the tavern, looking forward to the day.

He was greeted by some of the people that passed him by, Varric gave him a wave while trying to stifle his yawn. When he arrived at the door the smile that was on his face was wiped off when he saw that though Evelyn was there, it seems she was already with Cullen, having a good time. 

"They look good together, and here I thought that you two had a thing." 

Julian flinched and turned to look at the Bull who was sitting by the table near the door.  Julian waved it off and chuckled, "Nah, we're just close friends, me and Evelyn."

Bull just hummed and bit off on the bread he was holding, chewing it slowly as he looked at Julian sideways. His shoulders was tense, his fists were clenched. The qunari shrugged, "Just telling you how I see it."

Julian laughed at that, he looked over to Flissa signalling for her to bring him some food. He sat beside the qunari, "Oh well, I made my choice."

Flissa arrived with his food and Julian started to dig in, moaning at the warmth and flavor of the stew. Bull watched him, he had to admire that, not every human he meets would just casually brush off something like this. He sighed, he has a mission that he needed to report, "So I've been thinking about that thing you were doing yesterday."

"Well, I've been told that so many times I lost count, but for you to satisfy your superiors curiosity, I can make an exception." he smirked, raising a brow at the qunari, "What would you like to know."

Bull snorted, this human was something else, "I want you to show me what you could do."

 

The Iron Bull was wide eyed as he listened and watched as Julian strummed and moved his head with the song. He hadn't seen anything like this before, a myriad of colors surrounded them, the snow reflecting the colors making it look like he was in a dream. Julian couldn't help but enjoy the look in his face, 'it's not what he expected when he woke up this morning, but its something' he thought as he chuckled at the sounds of awe The Iron Bull was making.

"This isn't just a light show, is it?" Bull asked, as he stared at the colors. Julian shook his head, "Every song has a different effect, do you feel any different the last few times."

Bull thought for awhile, "Yeah a little ticklish and sometimes energized, but what I'm more focused on was, it was not like the kind of magic that makes my teeth taste funny."

Julian laughed, "Yeah, almost everyone says that."

After awhile they finished, Julian let out a tired sigh and walked over to the guitar case. He let out a surprised gasp and pulled out a small box. "Fuck, I had a whole stock of this here?!" He rummaged through it and let out a triumphed cheer at a small metal box thing.

"Is it really that amazing?" Bull snorted at Julian's excitement.

Julian smiled sheepishly, "Not really, but its something from back in my world. I'm in the process of quitting it but lately I've been too stressed that playing my guitar isn't cutting it."

Julian opened the box and pulled out a cigarette and put it against his lips. He flicked opened the lighter and Bull's eyes widened as it let out a small flame. Julian took a deep drag and let out a stream of smoke. "Ahh, that hits the spot." 

Julian looked over at Bull's surprised face, chuckling, "Sorry, I'd offer one to you but this is bad for your body." He took another drag and formed a loop.

"That helps you de stress?" Bull asked as he watched the man close his eyes, the tension he saw there before, dissipating.

Julian nodded, letting the cigarette rest on his lips as he put his guitar back in its case. He looked up to see a messenger going to them as he took another drag, letting the nicotine kick in, he let out a stream of smoke. Its time. He put out the cigarette with the heel of shoes, and smiled at the messenger. It was time, They were ready.

 

 _You have this Jules, ease them a little bit into it._ All eyes were on him, this is one of the major plot choices, this is a make or break! Julian took a breath and raised one of the markers he had in his hand.

"The mages as we know are currently situated here," placing the marker in the hinterlands, "in Redcliffe. Normally we would only be able to choose one, but we actually have an opportunity to gain allies from the Templars without going to Therinfal Redoubt," placing the other in Val royeaux "Here."

Julian looked at Evelyn, a finger against her lips as she mulled over what he was saying. "If we take action here, it will spare good men from what is happening within the Order."

Cassandra crossed her arms, "A war has broken out, because of the mage uprising, that is why the Conclave was decided by Her Most Holy, Julian. It's not easy to bring them together."

Julian let out a sigh, "I know, but I hope you’ve noticed some of these occurrences with these two are a little too unusual? There’s a hole in the sky, and no one is concerned but a group of 'heretics'?"

Cassandra was about to retort but she closed her mouth. Julian bit his lip, "Everyone is in mourning, and we have no one to lead, well.." he looked down at Evelyn who raised a brow, he smiled at her, "We do, but we need to work this out one by one."

Julian took hold of Cassandra's hand, squeezing it under the table. She squeezed back acknowledging his attempt to comfort her.

Julian cleared his throat, "The Templar Order is tasked to regulate magic, to watch over those who have them and are supposed to protect the citizens, yet they are not willing to aid the Inquisition?" Julian saw Cullen nod with a grim look on his face.

"The Mages do not have the motivation to do so, since they have been 'forsaken' by those who were supposed to keep them safe, who do you think they will run to? The death of the Divine has spread farther than Ferelden and Orlais." he paused, letting that sink in, he saw Josephine put a hand to her mouth, and looked at him with wide eyes. He nodded at her, "They do not trust us as of yet, word has been sent about our actions, but it can't be felt."

"We who are supposed to be heretics are the ones that are concerned about the well being of everyone. They are only concerned about their war.” Julian said firmly, “There is something wrong there. Something else beyond this war, the timing is too perfect.”

He stared at each one of them, picking up one of the Inquisitions marker, “So, here's my proposal. Just like us, You cant mobilize your units if there’s no word from the head honcho, right?” putting it on top of Val Royeaux “Then we can assume that its the same with the Templars. They are more organized, more capable. So that brings as to our first target, the Lord Seeker in Val Royeaux.”

They were rendered silent by his speech, the pieces forming the picture in their heads. Cassandra was the first to react. "The Lord Seeker? What do you mean by that?" Cassandra asked frowning at his suggestion. "Lord Seeker Lucius is a high ranking officer in the order, we can't simply--"

"We can, we will and we should." He argued tapping on the table on each phrase.

Leliana observed Julian, watching how tense he was with this. There’s something that he isn’t telling them. She caught Evelyn's eye and it seems they share the same sentiment. But didn't call him out on it yet. "The Lord Seeker is a key piece to finding out what's going on here. He will bring along Ser Barris, who is our only hope to get some of the Templars to our side." he paused, biting his lip. "Though we might already be too late, some of the members are already lost to us."

"What do you mean lost?" Cullen straightened his eyes wide, hoping that what he was thinking was not true.

Julian looked at each one of them, "They are taking Red Lyrium."

* * *

 

“I am not liking this plan.” Cassandra said gravely as they walked towards the gates of Val Royeaux. Julian shrugged his shoulders.

That was to be expected of Cassandra, she respects the man, but as for the reason why she shouldn't, well she just has to wait for that particular tidbit to come later. He's not going to be the one to break the Seeker..he paused at that thought, _That didn't sound right at all._

“It's the only way, Seeker. Its Red Lyrium! You know how that stuff affects people and if the Lord Seeker has it and is distributing it, then we need to have him into custody." Varric insisted looking up at the Nevarran.

Evelyn was silent. Julian bumped his arm against her, "Penny for your thoughts?"

She gave him a small smile, Evelyn didn't like the feeling she had. Julian did a brief recap about the mission while on the way here but at the same time it felt like he told them nothing except to prepare for the worst, which she didn't understand. She knew that she shouldn't be doubting him, since he was supposed to know much about what's going on, and she trusts that he wouldn't betray them. But right now its hard not to. It was all so vague and compartmentalized. "Its nothing, just not comfortable to be here." She said while looking straight ahead.

Julian chewed his lip and looked up at the surroundings. The citizens they passed were whispering, if he could call it that, as they passed by.

He can't blame them, the Herald of Andraste along with her Inner Circle was an imposing sight. Two elves, a dwarf, a grey warden and a qunari. Julian had insisted that they were to be brought along the trip just in case of an emergency which Cullen agreed to for Evelyn's security. But it seems, that only made them more suspicious.

They were welcomed by one of the scouts, reporting that the Templars were waiting for them along with the members of the Chantry. According to Julian's plan, Blackwall, Sera, Vivienne and Bull would stay a few ways away, scattered around the area, trying to act casual.

Julian placed himself by the noose's beams, situating himself on the path the templars would be taking. Staying behind a few ways would alleviate any inkling of his plan, which also lets him keep an eye out as Evelyn pushed through the crowd with Cassandra, Solas and Varric.

He watched everything play out at a distance. The ruffling of jimmies, insults thrown by the Chantry Sister at Evelyn. Then the part he was waiting for, the arrival of the star of the show! 

A templar punched the sister right in the jaw, making her fall unconscious. The lord seeker denounced the templars involvement in the chantry in a loud voice.

Julian rolled his eyes at the drama, he had already seen this so many times he could probably say every line that was uttered.

The Lord Seeker stepped down from the stage, cue in Cassandra stopping the entourage's advanced.

Julian looked over at the other and signaled that there would be trouble brewing soon, they nodded their understanding and readied themselves.

He looked down at his guitar, getting ready to play a simple tune. He leaned back, on the wooden pillar trying to blend in. Then he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he heard an otherworldly growl. Julian's eyes widened as he saw the Lord Seeker glaring at him. _They knew about him already! He hasn't even started to play yet._

"Lord Seeker?" Cassandra called out, making the man turn to her again. Julian grinned and strummed causing the mans face to twitch. A satisfied look came on Julian's face at the reaction.

The other templars started to pull out their weapons at the sound. Ser Barris took a step back, surprised at his comrades reactions. “The Lord Seeker doesn't have time for this idle chatter, move or we will make you move.”

Julian walked forward, ignoring the threat and just continued to fiddle with the strings of his guitar. "Don't you have time, Lord Seeker? She is one of the members of the order."

Lucius growled again, his face violently twitching.

“Julian what are you doing?!” Evelyn said grabbing his elbow, trying to pull him away. This was not part of the plan, he didn't tell them about confronting the Lord Seeker directly.

He winked at her, "Trust me." he whispered at her. "Look at how they react to the music, Evie. Does it somehow look familiar?"

She looked at the men Julian was looking at and frowned. Some of the templars were more agitated than some, the ones who had their weapons out. "Don't tell me.."

Julian grinned, strumming on his guitar again, this time casting VALOR. "They're demons, Evie."

The lord seeker growled and they took a few steps back as they watched his body contort to a demonic faceless spider. Bones cracked and its head twisted in a gruesome angle. It stood up and towered over them. People started to scream as they saw the templars turn in front of their eyes.

"You dare mock me!!" Envy screamed at him and raised its arm to swipe at Julian and Evelyn.

Cassandra, energized by Julian's spell, ran to defend them, raising her shield against the attack, making the demon recoil. She gritted her teeth and glared at Julian.

“A demon?!” Cassandra shouted and pulled out her sword. “You might have had the common sense to have told us about it!” The crowds started screaming running away from the danger as the other templars, turned into red lyrium monstrosities.

“Where’s the fun in that Seeker.” Varric chuckled pulling Bianca, shooting at the templars. The rest of the Inner Circle took action.

Blackwall was shielding the citizens and chantry sisters from the abominations along with Vivienne. Sera was cursing as she continued to shoot at them with her arrows, somersaulting around the area to kite them away from civilians. The Iron Bull was already bringing down his axe on Envy's legs making the demon scream in pain.

"I will have your power! Your Influence! The Inquisition will thrive with me as its Herald!" Envy roared and raised his hand again aiming it at Evelyn.

Julian eyes widened and he pushed her away. He strummed his guitar, creating a force field of sound. "Over my dead body, fuck face!" he roared, he strummed again continuing with the intro to Master of Puppets. Envy pushed against the barrier, its claws just a hair breath away as it tried to grab hold of Julian's face. But the other worlder was unfazed, confident in his abilities to repel the attack.

That was what Evelyn saw as she regained her bearings. She grunted unsheathing her staff. She brandished it letting the end strike the floor with a loud tap, sparking fire into her hands. "No one takes control of me, specially not a demon!" She shouted and created a firewall. It erupted around Envy surrounding it completely preventing its escape, it screamed in anguish as it burned in the arcane fire.

"All together men!"

They turned to look at the remaining templars who formed a circle around the demon.

Ser barris shouted over the demon's screams and they pointed their swords down on the ground and casted Smite at the demon.

There was a high pitch screech and they saw its body turning black from the Fire. Its face turned towards Julian "The Elder one shall have you, other worlder, one way or another." it said as it tried to struggle from the templars' overwhelming force.

"Just shut up and fucking die already!" Julian shouted at it.

With a resounding boom, the demon disintegrated. The embers lingered in the middle of the market, the only sound that permeated around them.

Evelyn clenched her fists and faced Julian. A loud slap echoed in the silence earning hisses from the crowd. Julian looked down at Evelyn in shock. He held his cheek, unable to understand what she was angry about.

She grabbed him by his shirt pulling him down to her height. "Listen to me Julian, I don't care for your attitude, or what you think is best for me or this world. But next time you want to endanger civilians have a care on who would protect them and who will fight." She let him go and walked away but Julian grabbed her wrist.

Julian gritted his teeth, "We need allies, isn't that what we were trying to do?! Well, look around you." he gestured towards their surroundings, the people were thanking the members of the Inner Circle and the templars were apologizing to the chantry sisters. "They saw what we needed them to, so they recognize that the Inquisition is doing its best to help. This needed to happen so.."

Evelyn's eyes widened, "You knew from the start that the templars were under a demon's rule?" she whispered, her voice shaking.

Julian shrunk at that, "Yes, but"

"And this carnage?" She gestured towards the ruined stands, the banners that were torn and laying on the ground. Chips in the stonework.

"I had an idea that it would turn out this way, I wasn't sure. That's why I insisted the others to come to have a fighting chance. It turned out better than expected."

Evelyn pulled her hand away from him, looking at him with disdain. Then her face contorted into anger, "I thought you knew everything that's going to happen!" She shouted pushing him away from her.

Julian glowered at her, "I'm not omnipotent, if you ever have that impression of what I know then stop it. We had a goal, we freed the templars from a demon taking over and we convinced the Chantry that we're trying to solve a problem they cant fix. What more do you want?!" he shouted at her, his emotions flaring up at her reaction to the situation

He stopped himself as he saw tears in her eyes, "I trusted you to tell me the truth, Julian. But I guess that's hard for you to give to me as well."

Julian was taken aback, confused by what she meant. "As well?"

She turned away from him and ran towards the gates. Cassandra gave him a stern look and went after her.

Varric sighed, "Well, that could have turned out better." He looked around, and scratched his head. "We better try and help with the mess, its lucky no one was killed."

Julian sighed messing up his hair in frustration. Solas chuckled, making Julian glare at him. "What?"

Solas shook his head, smirking. "You just reminded me of how I was when I was young. Arrogant and so sure of myself."

"Uh huh." Julian deadpanned, and ran his hand down his face, "Any advice wise old man?"

Solas smiled, "I might, but ill let Cassandra and the rest of the advisors have there say later, then I shall impart some of my knowledge or experience regarding the matter."

Julian made a disgusted noise making Solas laugh. He walked over the templars, to tell them of what needs to be done. He'd better give them instructions on how to proceed in contacting Cullen, that was part of the plan anyway. Ser Barris would be the most influential templar in the order because of his lineage, he would be more than able to sway the remaining templars.

Though he just couldn't help but feel a nagging on the back of his mind that he was forgetting something important.

 

Evelyn stormed away from the prying eyes, wiping the tears from her face. "Herald of Andraste, may i have a word?" Evelyn stopped, she recognized that voice, she turned to see an elven woman walking towards her with a grave look on her face.

"Grand enchantress Fiona?"

* * *

They arrived back in Haven, with no other incidents. The Inner Circle had a first hand account of what Julian can do, which brought a little bit of understanding on his involvement in battle.

Their opinion varied from, amazed to not wanting to have anything to do with his brand of magic, namely Sera. But despite her opinion on the matter, she was friendly, as she could possibly ever be, since he was known to help the 'little people' around the stronghold.

"You brought us to Val Royeaux to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, that's good in my book." she exclaimed as she slapped a hand on his back, making him choke on the food he was eating. Blackwall chuckled while he gave him a tankard, as Julian pounded on his chest. He gulped on the mead hurriedly, gasping for breath.

"Damn it, Sera! Dying because of choking on my food is not a good way to go!" Julian grumbled, making the elf cackle.

"Julian," a cold voice called out and he looked up to see Evelyn by the door looking for him, when she caught sight of him, she frowned. "We're needed in the War Room." with that announcement she went off not sparing him a glance.

"Oooooh, you're in trouble." Sera chided.

Julian sighed and stood, "Just, if I dont come back alive, bury my guitar beside me."

Blackwall chortled, "Will do, and goodluck with that."

"I'll need it.." he grumbled.

 

It was that heavy feeling again, when he first arrived in Haven. That feeling of doubt and distrust. "Way to go in fucking things up." he scolded himself. He looked over at Evelyn, about to open his mouth to apologize.

"So, Val Royeaux." Evelyn said in a neutral tone, not looking at him. That's a bad sign.

Julian was about to explain, but Evelyn interrupted him, "We we're able to root out the Envy Demon from controlling the rest of the templars. Ser Barris was informed that he can bring troops to join the Inquisition as well as to help with the breach."

Cullen looked at her worriedly, but nodded. "Yes, I received word that they will arrive soon."

Julian held his tongue and let her do her report. It felt like she was saying, 'You've already done a lot of damage, so shut up and wait for me to scold you.' 

"As soon as we get to Redcliffe, we ask for the Mages help."

Julian's eyes widened, 'Fuck!' He put his hand on his face trying to not to shout in frustration for his stupidity. He forgot that Fiona was there and that they were going to negotiate in Redcliffe. Because he didnt tell Evelyn anything, he wasn't able to prevent the Grand Enchanter from going back and start In Hushed Whispers.

Julian grimaced and looked at Evelyn, as she paused. "Fiona talked to you? Told you to meet her in Redcliffe, that she was willing to negotiate an alliance with the Inquisition?"

Evelyn lifted her head, trying not to be unnerved on the accuracy of his statement, "Yes, is there a problem with what I decided?"

Julian shook his head, putting his hands down on the war table. His legs were shaking, he felt weak and sick. Everything was ruined, this was the last thing that he wanted her to face. Therinfal Redoubt is preferable than Redcliffe.

In Hushed Whispers was the worst emotional roller coaster ride that the Heralds would go to get allies. It was the last thing he wanted her to see, what her friends would become, what devastation would welcome her if Corypheus gets a hold of his knowledge, but it was too late now. Julian needs to trust in her mental fortitude, she was to be the Inquisitor, she needs to grow into that fearless leader. He gulped, "No, nothing at all."

"Good, because you do not have a say on what we decide to do about the mages." Evelyn said in a cold tone, ignoring the paleness that came on his face. "You've done enough, your recklessness and utter disregard of your comrades opinions will cost us good men and women. If our comrades weren't competent, they would have died."

Julian clenched his fist, 'Reckless?! Utter disregard?! That was the only alternative that he could think of without wasting time, effort and resources!' He thought trying not to shout at her.

"It would have been preferable that you told us outright of a demon's presence in the Order, without causing destruction in Val royeaux." Evelyn faced him crossing her arms, unsatisfied with his silence.

Julian's jaw clenched, this woman! "And what?" He said in a low growl that made her step back. "Get laughed out of Val Royeaux while accusing a high ranking officer that he was a demon? You saw how condescending he was, what makes you think that the people would believe us if we did say that?" Julians voice was getting louder now, "They would say that the Herald of Andraste and its Inquisition was touched in the head? No, exposing him that way was the only way I could think of to remedy the Templar predicament."

"We could have gone to Therinfal Redoubt and asked those who were not influenced by the Red Lyrium." Cassandra added, but Julian shot her down.

"That would take time and resources. We would need to ask the noble for favors, wait for them to arrive and for us to travel there. We would lose the opportunity to go to the Mages."

Evelyn slapped hand down on the table, silencing any other attempt to offer any other suggestions, "The deed is done. The bottom line is you omitted the truth about the Lord Seeker! How do you expect for me to trust you with my life if you can't tell me this things."

"What would you have done if I told you?!" Julian said in exasperation, he started pacing, brushing up his hair.

"What if I told you that you'll be facing off with that Envy demon either way and that he would try to consume you, destroy everything we built and deliver all of this to the Elder One on a silver platter? What if I couldn't get to you in time? All of this would be useless if I couldn't protect you!"

"I didnt ask you to push me and risk yourself from getting skewered with its claws!" She argued.

"What would you have me do? Just let you take that, when you're the most important person in this room?!" Julian answered, pushing a finger on the table

"I would have asked you to trust me! You do not have control of this no matter what you think. This is not your world and we are not characters in this fictional game that you can manipulate with your strategies and plans. We will go to Redcliffe, negotiate an alliance, with or without your insight!"

Julian was about to protest and Evelyn brandished her staff at him, the advisors taking a step back. They've decided not to involve themselves in their fight. "If you aren't going to tell us anything about what transpires then its better for you to shut up."

"Fine! Don't come crying to me if you cant handle the truth!" Julian shouted back and stormed out of the war room. Evelyn screeched in frustration as soon as he slammed the door closed. Julian pushed against the door of the chantry fuming and cursing under his breath. The dark look on his face caught by the ever observant dwarf.

He shook his head, their fight could be heard all the way from where he was. "Humans.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just dont understand these two


	10. PRESENT

Julian trudged towards his spot by the clearing beyond the old cabin. He took a cigarette from the pack along with his lighter from the backpocket of his jeans and shook out a stick, using his lip to take it out. He bit the menthol bead, flicking his lighter open, lighting it. He took a deep drag and let out the smoke furiously into a hiss, brushing his silver dyed hair back.

Thoughts of the argument in the war room continued swirling in his mind making him more furious and frustrated than he already was.

When he arrived at the clearing he dropped the case on the log seat he had rolled here as a makeshift bench. He kicked the case open almost making it fall to the snow. He took out his guitar, putting the strap over his shoulder. He glared down at Haven, as he took another drag, holding on to his guitar's neck.

He raised his head looking up, the cigarette slowly burning between his fingers while Evelyn's words echoed in his mind.  _This is not your world and we are not characters in this fictional game that you can manipulate with your strategies and plans._

_'Don't put words in my mouth!'_

Julian growled, he threw the cigarette down and stomped on it with his boots. He strummed down on the strings of his guitar harder than usual as his frustration boiled his blood.

The sound he produced echoed and shaking the veil around him, causing the trees to shake and the ground tremble. It reached towards Haven, elliciting few suprised screams from its inhabitants.

Inside the stronghold by the tavern, Varric sighed and folded the cards he had in his hand setting it face down on the table. "And here I am, finally finding someone to play with" he grumbled as Blackwall, Sera and the Iron Bull who all had cards in their hands looked over to where the sound came from as well. "We better save this for later, Need to talk to our agitated other worlder." 

Sera blew out a raspberry scattering her cards in the air. "Why are they all so serious around here."

Blackwall peeked under Varric's hand and cursed, "Maker's Balls, the dwarf was bluffing!"

Meanwhile inside the war room, the planning for the expedition to Redcliffe was halted as they rode on the wave that Julian caused, waiting for the stones of the building to settle. The advisors looked at Evelyn as she ignored the quake that reached Chantry.

She looked up to notice Leliana raising a brow at her and waved it away, "If he is going to act like a child so let him, if he destroys Haven, he'll get a thrashing, lets continue."

Josephine shook her head, "Lady Trevelyan, you're both not in a good state of mind, let's have you and him cool your heads for awhile. It has been a very..eventful mission."

"Agreed," Cassandra said, "I'll check with him. He is responsible enough to realize that this behavior is unbecoming." She put a hand on Evelyn's shoulder squeezing it making the woman sigh in resignation.

"It would be a good opportunity to brief my scouts of the situations as well. We will continue tomorrow, Herald." Leliana said in a soothing tone.

Evelyn and Cullen were left alone in the War Room, silence enveloping them. She leaned back on the table rubbing her temples, 'Have I gotten too far?'

Cullen went beside her, trying to fight the urge to tuck the strand hair that escaped her braid, behind her ear. Even angry she was mesmerizing. He cleared his throat, dispeling the thought from his mind "Are you..alright?"

Evelyn sighed, "Why is he being such a spoiled child? I understand that he was just trying to make it easier for us but this isnt how.. ugh!" She groaned running her nails through her scalp. "Hiding important things like that isnt how we help each other!"

Cullen chuckled making her turn her head at him. He raised his hand in surrender. "The time I had to gotten to know Julian, he's the kind of man who worries too much but tries to mask it with a cool facade. And worrying too much tends to make you lose sight of other things. Despite that I find him admirable."

"What's admirable?" Evelyn scoffed as the sound of his guitar started again, "That he's throwing a tantrum like a child despite being older than me?!"

Cullen snorted, "No, but it is amazing that you could bring out such a trait from him." Evelyn pouted, making him smile. "What I meant is that he could admit and say things honestly without hesitation. In my opinion, he was right about one thing."

"Right about what?!"

"Right in saying that you're the most important person in this room." Cullen said smirking at her.

Evelyn stopped at that and looked at Cullen, her eyes wide at his comment. He cleared his throat again as he started to blush, "I mean, youre the Herald, and you have the only thing that can help us with the breach."

Cullen closed his eyes, _'This is why you couldnt catch a woman's eye Rutherford, you always point the conversation back to business.'_

"Pffft"

Cullen looked at her at the corner of his eye and saw Evelyn trying to fight a smile, but the laughter won. She giggled the tension completely wiped away from her face. She looked over at him with her bright smile that reached her cerulean eyes and stood on her tiptoes, kissing Cullen on the cheek. "Thank you for the giggle, Commander Cullen."

He grinned, relieved that he didnt mess it up, "Anytime."

* * *

 

Julian cursed as he overhead the screams from the townspeople. He muted his guitar, running his fingers through his hair. "God fucking damn it! Ugh!" He put down his guitar and started pacing, lighting another cigarette.

 

"Hey, strut you okay." 

He turned to glare at the intruder, just to see the dwarf walking through the ankle deep snow towards him. Putting a hand on his eyes, he let out a stream of smoke. "I haven't smoked for about half a year and here I am, stressed again," he stared at the stick, he was about to throw it away, but fought against it. He needs to save what he can, "Ah god damn it!"

Varric chuckled at the comical reaction of the other worlder. Recalling a memory of Hawke dealing with the some of their friends back in Kirkwall, he had the same reaction.

"Why is she so stubborn about this? We got our allies. I'm betting that Cullen already received word of Ser Barris gathering the templars that were against the changes." He threw up his hands in indignation, continuing to create a rut in the snow. "I've already opened the opportunity for her to chose the mages, coz who wouldnt choose them, after all the suffering they have to go through."

"Right." Varric just smirked at his agitation. 

"But she tells me I was reckless?! I thought about all the other possibilties and this was the best!" 

"I wouldnt doubt it."

"Have I done something wrong?!" He sat down on the log, his head down looking at his hands.

"Well, its not that you were wrong." Varric sat down beside him, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "The pressure is on her shoulders. The leadership that was given for her to deal with--" clicking his tongue, "it isnt something anyone would chose. She was thrust into that position. You should have seen Fiery's face when we went up the temple. She had power, but she didnt want to lead people to their deaths. I mean I would be scared shitless if I was in her shoes, but she took it in stride."

"I guess the reason she would lash out like that is, maybe she feels like you werent giving her a choice in the matter at all."

Julian's mouth opened, "I'm trying to make it easier."

"But your pushing and rushing her into the fray."

Julian sighed and leaned back to lie down on the snow to cool off his head. "Andraste's flaming ass!" Varric was right, now that he thought about it, he was pushy.

Varric chuckled and patted his knee. "If you're already calm, come join me and the others with a game of Wicked Grace."

Julian shook his head, "Pass, I'm gonna try and think of a way to apologize to, Evie."

The dwarf shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, the seat is always open for new players, Strut."

* * *

Julian had dark circles in his eyes. Evelyn didnt talk to him or even made eye contact with him at all last night. Because of that, he lost sleep over it.

They were having another war meeting to figure out the next course of action. Cullen looked between the two of them. The tension emanating from the two was very palpable in the room that Josephine was trying not to fidget at the uncomfortable silence.

Evelyn cleared her throat, "Let's begin." Cullen stood straight and focused on her, waiting for her orders. 

Julian fought himself from making a face or a sound at the way Cullen stood to attention. The man was so obvious.

"We will be going to Redcliffe to meet with Grand Enchanter Fiona to negotiate with getting the mages as allies." Evelyn looked over at Cullen who was about to protest, "We already have the templars, so it would be good to balance it out by getting the mages as well. That is final, is that understood, Commander?"

He nodded, and backed away. "What are we to expect there, Julian."

Julian flinched at the coldness of her tone, but still stepped up to answer, "Expect that you will be already too late. The Venatori, a cult that is following the orders of this Elder One, has already made their move."

Leliana raised a brow, he was being more open now. Julian ignored the look the Spymaster gave him and continued, "There are time warps that would affect us in battle but we can use it to our advantage as well. There is an inside man, Alexius' son, with instruction that would be passed to you from his friend, Dorian Pavus. He will be waiting for you inside the Chantry, and would be a great addition to your Inner Circle. I suggest--"

Evelyn raised a hand, signalling for him to stop. "Understood, then we need to get moving today to get there." 

"You didnt let me finish, Herald. There's more to this than--"

Evelyn threw him a glare "You do not make the decisions, you advise. I am taking that into consideration. You've done enough, thank you."

Julian took a deep breath, "Fine, but I will go with you."

Evelyn rubbed the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes at the headache that was forming. "Julian, no."

"Julian, yes and you cant keep me here!" Julian retorted, crossing his arms. "I'm looking forward to the moment to say, I told you so."

"Ugh, alright but you will stay outside."

"I am not a dog."

"Then consider it as punishment for scaring the living daylights out of our people yesterday."

Julian pouted and crossed his arms. 

"We will depart this afternoon. If you are coming along then get ready."

Julian scoffed and left the war room, slamming the door behind him again. Evelyn sighed making Leliana chuckle. "You two fight like children."

Evelyn shook her head and smirked, "He is  but I'm trying to be the bigger person. Please, keep him busy. I've already assembled those who would be coming along with me, we will depart now."

Leliana giggled, surprising all of them. "It would be a pleasure. Its been a long time since I was involved in such matters."

Josephine groaned, "Oh my, I'm having horrible flashbacks."

* * *

Julian blinked as he found himself upside down. He had ran from the cabin towards the Chantry in panic as he remembered a certain game mechanic. But as he opened the door to the building, he was pulled up by his feet and is now swinging back and forth, staring at Leliana. "For the love of.."

"EVELYN! LELIANA!" he shouted. "GOD DAMN IT WOMAN! GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!"

Leliana smiled, pushing him so he continued to swing back and forth. "You know, I should have done this in the first place. I could do a lot of things to you I wasnt able to do before. As they say, it is never too late."

Julian paled, at the thought of being tortured, but shook his head. "Even if you didnt I would have told you everything about Redcliffe. No holds barred, just let me go."

Leliana leaned back on a pillar, "You've already done a lot of damage in Val Royeaux its not wise to do the same thing, specially in Redcliffe."

Julian huffed, frustratingly scratching his head. "You dont understand we need to stop Evelyn now. I know its my fault, but she's going to walk through a trap."

"What?" Leliana took hold of him.

"Alexius would have already heard of what happened in Val Royeaux from Fiona. He had already used his time amulet to alter what had happened. I'm so stupid, because we advanced too much for the natural flow to keep up, then the events are going to happen earlier! You need to send your spies into Redcliffe castle to infiltrate, now."

"Is this a trick Julian? Because if it is--"

"Then smite me. Do whatever, but we need to get your agents there now before they capture her!"

Leliana cut him down making him grunt at the impact. "They already left."

"That minx lied to me." He said with gritted teeth as he stood, he turned to the Spymaster. "Do you have a map of the castle's escape route?"

Leliana raised a brow, "I do."

Julian pulled her towards the war room, "Good, have the instructions sent to your agents available at the Hinterlands. I'll be coming after them."

"Do you have a plan?"

Julian smirked, "I always have a plan."

* * *

Evelyn, looked around them, tevinter guards escorted them towards Redcliffe Castle. As soon as they arrived in the area, they were informed that Fiona no longer makes the decision and that it was a tevinter Magister, Alexius who had taken charge. Just like what Julian said.

"Ahh there you are!" 

They turned to see a moustachioed man smiling at them. "What in the world are you doing to my guests!"

The two guards looked at each other and then to him. "Dorian Pavus?! What are you doing here, didnt you--"

Dorian waved the guard away, "Blah blah I run away, doesnt mean I cant go and travel around."

"But.."

"Shush you!" Dorian looked over at Evelyn and her companions, eyeing the Iron Bull closely, making the qunari smirk. 

"We were ordered to escort them to the castle." One of the guards said.

"There are more pressing matters that I need to discuss with our lovely Herald. If you want you can come along with us."

The two guards looked at each other, "Fine."

They went towards the chantry, Dorian leading the way, with the guards at his side. He waved a folded letter behind him which Evelyn took.

_Evelyn,_

_You are to follow Dorian in the chantry, theres a rift there. If you go in the castle be on your guard, thats a trap. Agents are on the way to infiltrate the area to make sure that nothing goes wrong. You will receive word from a scout if its clear, but please wait for me,_ _I'm on my way. There's something you should know._

_Julian_

Evelyn crumpled the letter and burned it into a crisp. Dorian looked back at her, raising a brow at her reaction.

Evelyn sighed, "I dont like being ordered around."

They arrived at the chantry and Evelyn's eyes widened as demons suddenly sprouted from the rift. She gritted her teeth, Julian was right. Again. She whipped out her staff, ready for battle. 

* * *

Julian rode his steed, willing it to go as fast as it could. In game, he had roamed the Hinterlands far more than any other location trying to gather every errand that it had, to level up his characters, so he knows it like the back of his hand.

He rode past the Crossroads, startling the townspeople. He was being called out by an Inquisition soldier but ignored it. His horse was already panting too much, it needed to rest soon. Just a few more, he pleaded as they passed the arch leading to his destination.

_Evelyn please be safe, please wait for me. I'm almost there._

He pulled on the horse's reigns as he arrived at the settlement. An Inquisition agent ran to him in a panic. "Otherworlder! Its the Herald!"

Julian leapt from his horse and broke into a run towards the chantry. He opened the door with a slam, gasping for breath. His hand shook as he brushed up his hair. 

The rift was taken care of, without a doubt. Two Venatori guards were dead on the ground, but there was no sign of Evelyn or Dorian.

The Inquisition agent caught up to him, holding on to the door for support. "T-they're already at the castle, sir."

Julian let out a breath, "Stubborn woman, please take me to castle."

Julian walked with purpose towards the castle, escorted by the agent. The walls of the castle towered over them. His eyes widened as dead bodies were being tied up together, arranged to make it look like they were just resting. He pulled his eyes away at the the men at work, trying to hold down his breakfast that was trying to come up. "Our agents had already gone through, they are ready to strike when the Tevinter distracts the Magister."

Julian nodded, he readied his guitar. As soon as the door opened he ran towards the throne room. His heart was pounding in his chest. He doesnt know what repercussion his actions would result in. If they were to have a chance, he was not gonna meddle in the natural flow anymore if its going to turn out like this. It was fortunate he had thought of it before it was too late.

When he arrived, it was just in time to see Alexius cast out his spell. Iron bull, Varric and Cassandra braced themselves. Dorian had reacted just as it was in the game, and before they realized what happened, Evelyn and Dorian were gone.

"Shit!" Julian cursed as Alexius stared at the spot where they were, then ever so slowly as his mind caught up with the situation, an evil smile started forming on the magister's lips.

 


	11. FUTURE PAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates, sorry

Evelyn yelped as she fell back, her butt landing on water. She shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to balance herself, trying to dispel the dizziness. What just happened? She looked at her immediate surroundings. Water was everywhere, and a gate was keeping them trapped there. She didnt have the right skills to open that lock. "Dorian?" 

There was splashing of water and Dorian sputtered, "Kaffas, where in the--" he stopped, his eyes widening at what was behind her. 

"Wooh, i knew you'd come, you sure did take your time." A familiar voice said in a cheerfule tone.

Evelyn stiffened, she whirled ready to reprimand the man, only to gasp at what she saw.

It was Julian but he oddly looked older. His eyes were sunken, the gold hues that usually twinkled upon seeing her looked tired and weary. He looked unkempt and thinner, having grown a beard and his clothes that were hanging on him, showing how much weight he lost, were dirty and bloody. But the most jarring thing is..his arms were amputated.

Despite that he was grinning and waving at her with.. what's left of his arms. It was bandaged up reaching only up to where the elbows should have been. He was sitting with his legs crossed, and he was inside an unusual barrier.

"Julian, Maker's breath, what had they done to you." Evelyn sobbed as she approached him.

Julian chuckled, "Oh not much, cut my hand and stuff like that, those nug for brains thought they could stop me, but dont worry," he manifested phantom hands, glowing a bright blue color. He looked down at them twisting it here and there to inspect it. Satisfied, he smirked at the surprise on her face "apparently they thought wrong. They seem to have forgotten I'm somewhat magical even without my guitar."

He gave her a soft smile, reaching out for her. "Damn its been a year and you havent aged a day."

Dorian held on to Evelyn's wrist as she reached out as well. "STOP youre going to break the bubble and his body will--"

"Disintegrate? Yeah thats the thing." He grunted as stood up. He stretched up and jumped out of the barrier, making Dorian step back.

"B-but how come? This is a binding circle, it would have imploded if you so much as touch its surface." He tried to reach for it as he did, the barrier made a small pop and disappeared completely.

Julian snorted at the look on Dorian's face. "Its because of what I am." He said proudly, only to have Dorian raise a brow at him.

Julian put a hand on Evelyn's head, messing up her hair. "She hasnt told you anything about me? Oh well moving on."

Julian crouched in front of Evelyn who was just staring at him, tears brimming in her eyes. He could almost see the kind of thoughts running in her head. If only she did this and that, if only, if only. "Still angry with me?" He grinned, wiping the tear that fell from her eyes with his phantom thumb, "It would be crazy if you are after a year. Wait thats just been a few minutes for the two of you."

"No, not anymore you were right I should have--" she sniffled, grabbing on to his shirt. 

"Hush! Dont dwell." He cupped her face, "But let me tell you now, coz I couldnt tell you then." He flicked a finger on her forehead, making her yelp in pain. "I told you so, didnt listen to me you little minx."

Evelyn pushed him making him land on his butt on the water, laughing.

"Where exactly are we?" Dorian asked when Julian finally composed himself. 

"Oh well, you were sent forward in time by that amulet he had. Its now 942 Dragon.."

"A year?!" Evelyn exclaimed making Julian cover her mouth, a finger on his lips. 

"Yes, a year. The Elder one sent out a demon army after assasinating Empress Celene. The rifts consumed the whole world, because you werent there, Evie. The only thing I could do was make the process slower so yeah, thats why I'm here."

Evelyn looked around, now that he mentioned his abilities, "Where's your guitar?"

Julian chuckled nervously, "Well thats a funny story, my guitar. Coryphyspit, the elder one to the two of you. Tried to take it and use it. Boy that was quite a show mind you, he tried to use it. Tried everything he could, a thousand year old god who dont know how to play a lite, pfft. Anyway, Thats why ive got my hands cut." He said nonchalantly.

Evelyn frowned at that, his hands were the most important thing. If he doesnt have them, he couldnt create the music he does. She grabbed onto his shirt, "I'm sorry, I wasnt there."

Julian waved it off, "Its fine, oh they also tried to feed me red lyrium but it doesnt work, so I didnt end up like.." he stopped abruptly, making Dorian raise a brow. She doesnt need to hear what happened to Cullen. He cleared his throat, "Like the others. Nobody else can use the guitar except me which was good."

"How did you keep yourself sane?"

He gave her a soft smile, "The thought of you, Evie." He chucked a finger under her chin, "The thought that you'll be able to save us eventually one way or another. Plus I could just sleep and do things I couldnt do here in the real world, in the fade."

He stood up and walked towards the prison gate, pulling out a lockpicking tool from his pocket. Evelyn didnt want to ask how he got them, probably save that for later.

"Why didnt he kill you?" Dorian asked as the otherworlder tinkered with the lock.

"Because he wanted me to suffer and rot, because of what i know of the events. I knew that you'd be back--" he winced as he tried to maneuver his tools, "but wont be able to do anything to save thedas now and I didnt know exactly when you'll come to the future so yeah,couldnt tell them shit. I was useless to them but im a hardy kind of guy so they just wanted me to suffer mentally. So that didnt work either as you can see."

Julian let out a triumphant cheer and kicked open the door he bowed, "Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, I shall lead you to Alexius."

Evelyn raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

He grinned and hugged her to him, "I missed you, you little minx. Give me a kiss again when you get back, okay?"

Evelyn hugged him back and giggled as his beard tickled her neck. She sighed, "I'm sorry for everything I said in Haven."

"Pfft forget about it, it made sense. I was an ass." He pulled away from her and took her hand in his, the cold tingly feeling crawling up on Evelyn's arm. 

He lead them towards the prison area. The place was deserted, not even one guard was patrolling the area. "I actually took care of them before you arrived. I was bored. Leliana's up here somewhere, getting tortured so we better hurry this up." He supplied as he walked onward.

Julian stopped in front of the door, he turned to her giving her hand a squeeze. "Here we are, our friends are inside. Just brace yourself okay?"

 

They found the rest of their comrades that joined Evelyn in Redcliffe. Iron Bull, Varric and Cassandra, Evelyn bit her lip as she saw them, weary but hopeful. Red lyrium permeating from their bodies having been exposed to them for such a long time.

When they found Leliana, Evelyn felt shivers run down her spine. The Leliana of the future was terrifying, heartless, her eyes only filled with rage, no trace of the kindness she would often see in them. Dorian tried to ask her about what happened but she refused. "You cannot fathom the horrors we all had to face. I dont care how you arrived here but its already too late, the only thing we could do is to help in getting you back so this doesnt happen."

Evelyn hugged herself. This, this is what would have happened if she didnt accept her role in the machinations of fate, if she didnt listen to Julian.

Julian looked over to her, he stopped walking and her towards him, wrapping his arms around her, surprising her. He whispered in her ear. "Stop thinking about it. Your reality isnt going to be like this. I will give my all for you to go back home safe. Alright?"

Evelyn held on to his phantom arms, they were cold to the touch but somehow, she felt the warmth. 

Dorian smiled at the two, "We need to get going, save it for later."

Evelyn pulled away wiping the tears in her eyes. Still holding on to Julian's hand.

* * *

"I knew you were lying." Alexius snarled as Julian crouched beside him. The magisters blood spurting from his mouth.

Julian gave him a sad smile, "We protect those we love, as you did with Felix."

Alexius coughed, "I wasnt able to save him, but its too late now  for everyone."

"Not everyone." Julian stood up and put a hand on Leliana's shoulder. He looked over to Evelyn. "We are your last line of defense. Do what must be done."

Dorian nodded and held on to Evelyn's wrist. The door closed, the rest of their comrades ready to defend.

Evelyn watched as Julian readied his spells a few moments later, bracing as the pounding on the door got louder and louder.

The door slammed open. Evelyn screamed in horror and anguish as she saw a demon throw Iron Bull's dead carcass to the side, Varric screaming and cursing at the enemy as he attempted to keep shooting at them only for the dwarf to be shot in the chest by a spell from a venatori. Cassandra shouted for Varric which cost her her life as she was skewered in the heart by a sword.

Julian glared back at her, "Stay there! They know what they are fighting for. If you move from there you will die and all hope is lost."

"But--"

Dorian held on to her wrist tighter, pulling her closer to him. "He's right, I'm almost done, Herald."

She cursed and turned to watch as Leliana and Julian fought valiantly. He threw spell after spell and Leliana shot arrows, both of them slowing their advanced.

A rift opened behind Evelyn but she only had eyes for her remaining friends, praying to the Maker for their protection.

Julian looked back as he held out his hand to form a large barrier and gave her a loving smile. "Do your best evelyn dont let the future become like this. reassure me when you get back?"

She nodded as she held back tears, her hand on her mouth to stop her sob as she saw Leliana get stabbed in the chest by a projectile from one of the demons.

"Evie, I wanted to let you know before its too late that I have always lo--"

Evelyn screamed, Before he could finish he was stabbed in the back from an enemy he didnt see coming. He was made to face her as he knelt on the ground. Julian grimaced from the pain but forced to give her a smile. A blade against his throat, his mouth was open like he was trying to continue what he was saying. Dorian held on to her, then came a flash of light that made the two of them close their eyes.

The image of Julian giving her a grin still fresh in her mind behind closed eyes. She opened them abruptly and found herself staring back at the surprised looks from her friends as they all looked at her and Dorian.

She blinked a few times, at the distance she saw Julian running towards them, a shocked look on his face that changed to a shit eating grin.

Evelyn looked to the side where Alexius knelt to the ground in defeat. "Is that all youve got?" She said thankful that her voice was steely despite the different emotions swirling in her chest. She gestured for one of the scouts that helped them get in, to secure Alexius.

With that done, Evelyn looked over at Julian who was smiling at her, the same smile he gave her in the future. Unable to help it, she started tearing up, surprising everyone.  She ran into Julian's arms, the otherworlder grunting at the impact. She hugged him tightly snuggling into his chest, not wanting to let go.

Julian didn’t speak even if he wanted to ask if they patched things up. From the way she was shaking in his arms, he knew whatever horrors she had to face in the future had taken its toll. He couldn't imagine what she could have seen about him, but now is not the right time to ask. He just sighed and hugged her back tightly, earning a few looks from their companions. He stroked her head as she grabbed on to his armor, "Hush hush Evie, dont cry everything is normal now, whatever you saw isnt going to heppen." He pulled away cupping her face in his hands, he bent his knees to be at eye level with her, smiling at her adorable crying face, "Look at me, sweetheart." She did and it made his heart clench. He started to wipe the tears from her eyes. Giving her a reassuring smile. "Its all going to be alright. You wont let that happen,  _I_ wont let that happen."

She sniffed, and looked at him with teary eyes, "You died, for us. You smiled then you--"

Julian grinned down at her, "Coz smiling makes it all better. And yes I would die for you and everybody else here just to keep you safe, but I know everything that could possibly happen so--"

The door suddenly opened, soldiers marched in, commanding their attention with their regal stature and loud stomps. Julian looked over towards the monarch that would come in--

And Julian felt his world tilt on its side, he cursed under his breath. He fully expected that King Alistair would be here but it was only Queen anora that stepped through the door. Which would only mean..

"Fuck me sideways..Alistair stayed as a fucking grey warden?!" he thought rubbing his hands on his face, as Evelyn fixed herself, back to the fearless Herald of Andraste. She stepped away from him and faced the monarch, leaving Julian in stitches. "This is going to complicate everything..it isnt CANON!! If I have a chance to meet the Hero of Ferelden I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!!"

* * *

It was then decided that the mages were going to be the Inquisition's ally. To Varric's approval and Cassandra's unsurprising disapproval.

They had opted to stay in the inn at Redcliffe for a night before travelling back to Haven. Which gave them ample time to discuss what happened after Evelyn disappeared.

Evelyn refused to tell it for now as wverything was still too raw and fresh for her and asked for Dorian to tell it instead. She excused herself and left the tavern to get some fresh air. That was Dorian's que to start telling the story. 

Evelyn headed towards the statue that honored the Hero of Ferelden. She looked up at it, _"How were you able to do it? How were you able to endure such a journey? You didnt know how it will all end, if you would even survive and yet here we all are, saved because of you and your friends."_ She touched the stone, _How can I be strong too?_

Evelyn heard Julian's guitar playing at a distance. It was a melodic sound, relaxing and just like him, otherworldly. She was surprised to hear that it could make such a soft sound, she started to head towards him and thats when he started to sing. 

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody_  
_When the night's so long_

 _'Cause there is no guarantee_  
_That this life is easy_

 _Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

 _When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

As she walked towards him she saw people stop in their tracks at the beautiful song. Evelyn couldnt help but feel her heart soar, how light she suddenly felt and the meaning of the song felt like it reverberated inside her. She came ever nearer to him, sitting atop the broken tower, his feet dangling on the edge. Just like back in Haven when he sang that other song. His eyes were closed so he didnt see her stop below him. 

 _When I look at you, I see forgiveness_  
_I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am_  
_Like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I know I'm not alone_

 _Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_

He opened his eyes as he plucked on the strings, he saw her and grinned. His whole body started to glow blue, when he started to sing again.

 _You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like Kaleidoscope colors that_  
_Cover me, all I need_  
_Every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't you know you're beautiful?_

Evelyn started to blush making him laugh as he strummed on his guitar. He swayed as he continued the song, his voice amplified by magic.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I_  
_I look at you_  
_I look at you_

 _You appear just like a dream_  
_To me_

He stopped the song, letting the magic surrounding him dim down. Slowly he started to climb down. Evelyn waited for him patiently.

He dusted himself of and approached her, they looked at each other, satisfied with the companionable silence. 

Evelyn's eyes went towards his lips, licking her own, as she did he licked it as well, her eyes following his tongue. She suddenly remembered the future Julian's instruction.  _Give me a kiss again when you get back, okay?_ She felt her cheeks grow hot, making her look away.

Julian frowned and he grabbed on to her shoulders. "Is there something wrong?" He put a hand on her forehead, checking if she was feeling well since she suddenly became red in the face.

She pulled it away from her head, yet still holding on his hand, "I'm fine, I just remembered something you said in the future."

"Oh, so what did the future me tell you?"

She wringed her hands trying to dispel the embarassing request, making him raise a brow at her. "Well, you uhmm, told me to tell the present you t-that you shouldnt worry about binding circles and red lyrium s-since they dont affect you."

Julian brows raised, that definitely was a surprise. He tapped his chin with a finger, thinking about it. He looked up at her, still fidgetting, "Is there anything else?"

She flinched, she racked her brain for any other information besides the kiss. "Well he knew how to pick a lock, so.."

Julian chuckled, "I definitely do, it was a useful skill to have." He pulled a small lockpicking kit from his pocket, showing it to her. "I always bring it with me, since its small enough to fit in my pocket, its not a problem."

Evelyn nodded vigorously, laughing. Julian tilted his head in question. He approached her, grabbing her arms so she wouldnt escape. "Are you sure there isnt anything else?"

"N-no?"

Julian snorted, "It sounds like there is, if its an embarassing thing about me, go right ahead. I'm a big boy, I can take it."

Evelyn felt panic starting to bubble up in her chest. _Think, Evelyn, Think, anything but the kiss!_ "Oh, Coryphy-whats-his-face cant use your guitar!" She said hurriedly as her heart started pumping faster at his proximity.

Julian laughed, "I would guess so, mine is otherworldly and it functions differently. You have to understand how it works to be able to use it."

Evelyn nodded, showing her interest at the subject. "How so?"

"Well, what I figured out is since I have the knowledge on how it works in my world, I could recreate it here using magic--" he stopped, looking down at her. He smirked, "You're trying to distract me."

"I definitely am not."

He leaned closer, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "Are you lying?"

Evelyn puffed up, and pushed away from him, still red in the face, either be anger or embarassment Julian couldnt tell. "I think you already know what it is anyway since its you."

Julian looked at her incredulously, "Since its.." he laughed, doubling over. "You do..haha understand that I'm not supposed to be here? I do know what's going to happen next but I'm not a seer that can tell the future, I go along with the flow and just adjust to what happens."

She crossed her arms facing away from him. Julian chuckled and pulled her to him, hugging her from behind he kissed her temple "Whatever it is, it shouldnt be that important."

"Its important, i guess."

Julian hummed swaying them side to side as the song he sang played in his head. He thought it applied to the situation earlier. When Evelyn looked at him, it looked like she felt safe and she found her home. _Well she did say like I was a brother to her, that could be the reason._

 _"_ I am angry at you a little though," she said turning in his arms, pouting up at him. "You flicked a finger on my forehead, it hurts you know."

"Oh yeah," Julian uttered, his left arm still around her, he flicked his finger on her forehead with his right. 

"Ow!"

"Thank you for reminding me!" He grinned down at her as she rubbed a hand on it. 

She scrunched her face in annoyance and pounded her fist on his chest making him laugh. "I definitely wont follow your request to kiss you when I get back on my own time, since your such an ass!"

They both stopped at what she said, looking at each other in shock. Julian put a hand on his mouth, _What was the future him thinking?!_

Evelyn blushed profusely, _Is this the kind of reaction that the future Julian wanted? His instructions were pretty vague after all. She didnt know what kind of feelings Julian had for her and if there were anything in the first place._ Then her eyes widened at the comical display, as Julian got redder and redder in the face. _Is this what the future Julian aiming for? A prank? Of course! It was logical, this was the kind of thing Julian would go for, wouldnt he?_ She cleared her throat, "Well I guess you were successful in pranking yourself then?"

Julian blinked, "A prank?" 

Evelyn nodded, "Well, I wouldnt put it past you that its something you would have thought of doing. You would think it would be cool to do it to yourself." She said smiling shyly at him, "Who else would be the perfect candidate than me to initiate a prank on you."

Julian laughed nervously, definitely looking uncomfortable. "Well, I got me!"

They laughed awkwardly, the both of them still entangled to each other. "We better get back to the tavern?" Evelyn asked and he just nodded, letting go of her.

They walked beside each other, distancing themselves a little but still able to feel the other's warmth. When they arrived at the tavern their comrades calling out to them, a table of food on the table ready for them.

They sat beside each other talking to their friends, but a thought nagging on the back of their heads.

The both of them thinking the same.

_Was it really a prank?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could just imagine if the future Julian could see these two he would be like, 
> 
> "Damn it! The mood was perfect! Can't I just jump in a rift and do it myself?!"
> 
> And I would be like, "No sweetheart, you had your kiss, now shoo!"
> 
> "It was just a peck!"


	12. TENSION

He was restless, the constant clashing of swords, orders being shouted here and there as his men trained day in and day out. Each strike of a blade, each resounding thud of a shield only contributed to the pounding headache he was experiencing. If you add in the worry and fear he felt, it was an escapable nightmare.

Cullen ran his hands through his blond hair, as he let out a sigh. He had seen the panic in Julian face as he ran past him towards the stables. Leliana had filled him in on what had happened that afternoon, and hearing that Evelyn is walking into a trap..he just couldnt.

If the situation was different, he would have been the one to run to her. He wanted to be the one riding a horse to Redcliffe to defend her, to take her in his arms and protect her from all of the enemies she had to face, despite his command to send her to them.

It has been two days since Julian left, and they had not received word. What was happening? Was Julian able to make it in time? Evelyn, is she..he felt his head pound making him grip on to the documents he had to sign underneath his hand, crunching them in his fists.

"Its the Herald!" Someone shouted outside his tent, and Cullen felt dread rise up to his chest, making him unable to move. Maker, was she injured?! Please, Andraste preserve me, let her be safe. "She's safe, thank the maker!"

The breath he was holding came out into a sigh of relief and he felt the pounding in his head stop. He walked out slowly towards his tent and looked out.

Her auburn hair shone in the midday light, and her eyes twinkled with warmth and triumph. Her beauty was so overwhelming that he couldnt help but call out her name, a smile lighting up his face. 

She looked up as he did and beamed at him. Cullen felt the world start to move again. He jogged towards her side, helping her down her mount. He caught her in his arms and he felt his whole body relax as he hugged her to him. 

Someone cleared their throat and he had to let her go. "Well someone definitely missed you."

Cullen frowned and looked at Julian grinning from ear to ear, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Couldn't say it better myself!" Varric shouted cheerfully grinning at Cullen as he walked over to them. "Couldnt blame Curly, if I know my stories, when someone who knows whats going on runs in a panic, I dont think anyone would be relaxed."

Evelyn rolled her eyes at them as the men snickered. She looked up at the commander who was scowling at the two, "Mind if you walk with me after reporting about Redcliffe, Commander?"

Cullen looked over to her in surprise and she winked, "Take the offer of help to escape from their teasing."

 

Cullen stared at her warily as he followed her. She looked tired. He couldnt blame her, after all that she had been through he was surprised she was still able to keep herself calm.

They walked a few ways away, seemingly headed towards the wooden port that over looked Haven. "Is there something wrong, Evelyn?"

She sighed as she sat down on the wooden planks, her feet dangling over the ice. "I guess. I wanted to talk to someone and we havent had a chance to just chat." She looked up at him and patted down on the board beside hwr, "Come and sit with me."

Cullen sat down, withholding the urge to pry. Waiting for her to open up the reason why she called for him.

"I just wanted to be away from it all, even for just a little bit."

He nodded and sat with her in silence as they looked over Haven, he didnt realize that this provided such a beautiful view of their little hold. Maybe thats why their resident otherworlder would often stay here, besides practicing here out of harms way.

"How do you do it?" Evelyn said in a low voice as she swayed her feet back and forth.

"Do what?"

She sighed again, "Stay in control despite all of these chaos."

Cullen gave her a small smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Got used to it."

Evelyn let out a dry laugh, "Right, Kirkwall." She let out a breath.

"Why do you ask? Is there something bothering you?"

"I observed all of you when I told you about what happened to me in Redcliffe and it didnt look like you were afraid at all." She looked at him sideways, "How do I become strong like you."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "To be honest with you, and this isnt something a commander of an army should say but I'm scared out of my wits. Years of training might have something to do about it but I'm not strong." He said, looking directly into her cerulean eyes. "Far from it but I have to be or our men will lose morale."

Evelyn was surprised at his statement, she never thought of that. The commander also has his burdens. "I see." 

"I actually look up to you, despite these tasks and errands we send you to, you hold your head up high and you never complain."

Evelyn smirked, "I do, i just lash out on our enemies."

Cullen chuckled, "I guess that does help, but why ask me these things?"

"You're different. Leliana is stone cold, as well as Cassandra and Josephine is..Josephine. I think I could talk to you better than the others."

He felt his cheeks start to heat up at the unexpected compliment, if he could call it one. "Julian wasnt seemed to be fazed, he might know about the events that will happen but he doesnt have an experience with battle like we do."

"He isnt a good example. Thats just it he knows whats going to happen!" She shouted slamming her hand on the board. "He would encourage and tell me that everything is alright, but how do I know that it really will!"

Cullen stared at her with wide eyes, he never saw her have this kind of outburst.

She turned away and curled herself into a ball, bringing up her knees to cradle her chin "Sorry, Julian doesnt deserve that kind of talk after all that just happened. I guess the future took its toll."

Cullen reached out to her and put his hand on hers, gripping them. "We cant really be sure if our actions are right, but so far we're doing fine arent we? We can take refuge in the fact that you're safe, that we now know what we are up against and you're here to lead us to putting a stop to all of this. That all of it was worth it and that trusting you was the best decision anyone has ever made around here lately and well add the otherworlder too."

Evelyn chuckled, her shoulders relaxed making Cullen smile. She twisted her hand to hold on to his, squeezing it. "Thank you, Cullen, I needed this talk and you're right, we just need to plan it out with Julian and everything is going to be alright."

* * *

Julian waited patiently in the war room for the others to arrive, he had gone over things. Haven is not a fortress, before leaving Redcliffe he attempted to do a head count. There were too many of the mages, and so far the templars that Ser Barris was able to gather, though were amiable were still afew compared to the numbers of their mage counterparts.

There is a risk, if they leave them in Redcliffe, Corypheus might attack there, leaving them unprotected despite being under the Inquisitions banner. But if they send some friendlier templars with some Inquisition scouts to keep an eye out then that could possibly work.

He shook his head, playing with the figurine of the Inquisition. How? How will they accomodate everyone. 

"Twisting and turning, dizzy from thinking, thinking of them and thinking of her. How can I save them when I dont have the power to. You do, you just need help."

Julian fell on the floor in surprise as a blond haired young man sat on top of the war table. "Shit, Cole, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I dont want to attack your heart"

Julian laughed rubbing his chest from the jumpscare, "Its alright when did you get here? Ser Barris arrived here a few days ago."

"I came with them, but there were a lot of hurts. I wanted to help." He looksd shyly at Julian, "I wanted to talk to you too, but you were thinking too much and you went away for awhile."

Julian grinned at the young man, "Your help is always appreciated. Are the others aware of you yet?"

"No, yes.." he frowned, "Its hard. I make them forget so I cant answer that very clearly, but since the hurt disappears, I guess they are? "

The door opened and Evelyn walked through, she looked up from her paperwork and jumped as the sight of a young man with a huge hat she hasnt seen before was crouching on the table, playing with their markers.

"Hello!" Cole greeted cheerfully with a small smile. "I'm Cole, I'm here to help."

Evelyn inched towards Julian slowly, forcing a smile, "I'm Evelyn."

"Safe and warm. I want to reach out to him, he is so much more. How much does he know." Cole tilted his head at her, his blue eyes staring intently at her, "Why dont you tell him, he'll understand. He knows pain and loss too."

Julian blinked at the spirit and looked down at Evelyn, who looked up at him in confusion and fear. "Ugh, he tends to do that."

Evelyn stiffened, she didnt want to have her inner thoughts announced to everyone, specially not to Julian. She started shaking her head at the young man, trying to communicate not to say anything more. She was saved from further embarassment as Cole opened his mouth to speak, by the arrival of the other advisors,  and they stared at the unusual scene in front of them.

Cullen immediately unsheathed his sword pointing it at Cole. Julian sighed and raised his hands to try and calm them, "Okay, everyone, this is Cole. He's here to help, he is a spirit of Compassion that followed the Templars to try and help us and other people. He's not a spy or anything like that."

"A spirit of Compassion?" Cassandra asked eyes wide at Cole.

Cole looked at each one of them and he bowed, pulling on a string on his gloves. "Maker keep her safe. I am to blame for what she suffers now. 

They all looked at the strange young man, then towards Julian.

He laughed nervously, and tried to change the subject, trying to distract them while Cole exits from the room. "Commander, while were waiting for the rest. I have a question. Do you think the mages can actually fit here in Haven?"

Cullen thought for awhile, "I believe so, we can extend some tents towards that abandoned log cabin to accomodate them and even near to the lake."

"If in case of an attack, is it possible to have word reach out to them?"

Evelyn looked up at Julian, "An attack? Why is it the Elder One?"

Julian looked at her, somberly and nodded, "I have a plan, but I dont think you'll like it. Let's have everyone here so they know what to expect and just so we are on the same page. No lies, no more hiding. They need to know."

 

"You want us to what?!" Cassandra shouted slamming a hand on the table. It was unthinkable, the things that had happened in the future in Redcliffe was proof enough, they cant lose Evelyn to Corypheus or the world will end.

"Its the only way." Julian said firmly, "I dont like this either, and I dont want to have Evelyn go through with all of this. But it is going to happen, one way or another. It will all lead to that moment. If we change something then I dont know what kind of consequences we're going to face. We need to make him think we are unprepared, that we dont know what he has planned, so we have enough time to save everyone!"

Everyone was silent, trying to think of another solution.

"There must be another way around this." Cullen grunted, "We can have our people relocate now."

"And risk them out in the open." Iron Bull interjected, "our location is good but your men are still not ready to fight, despite your training."

Sera scoffed as she sat on top of a crate her foot dangling back and forth. "We need to think about the little people, thats what I signed up for."

Solas looked at Evelyn who was silent throughout the whole discussion. "Herald  what do you think about all of this? You are the one who will be at the center of it all."

Evelyn looked at each and everyone of them, fear and uncertainty permeated in the room, that it almost suffocated her. She then looked at Julian who had his lips pursed. She could almost see the gears turning in his head trying to think of another plan. This was risky, and he never assured that she would live, but she trusts his judgement.

"I saw the devastation in the future," she closed her eyes as the images of her friends ran through her mind, "And what it would cost if we dont listen to Julian."

She let out a breath and stood straight, determination twinkling in her eyes as she stared into the otherworlders eyes. "I'll go with your plan."

 

Cullen grunted as he swung his blade down on the dummy, the wood holding it up splintering at his strength. It was already dark and his men had retired to their tents a long time ago. He was the only one left on their training ground, hacking on a defenseless dummy to try and vent out his frustrations. He didnt want to have his men feel his wrath.

At a distance he could hear Julian playing with his guitar, once in awhile there would be little quakes and vibrations that travel down to his camp. Everyone had gotten used to him and his brand of magic, but it seems tonight was different. He wasnt the only one restless with the things that were going to happen.

Julian said it himself, after the breach has been sealed, it was inevitable that their enemy will come down and attack them. It frustrated Cullen that the Iron Bull was right in saying that his men were not prepared, he knows that more than anyone. No one ever was prepared when the worst comes.

Cullen sighed and sheathed his sword. He could feel another bout of headaches coming to him, he better try and get some rest as much as he can, he will need it for the days to come. 

"Cullen?"

He turned to see Evelyn walking up to him, her cloak wrapped around her, keeping her warm. "Herald."

Evelyn scoffed and smiled, "I told you before didnt I? In private, its Evelyn."

Cullen couldnt but smile back at her, "Evelyn, what brings you out?"

Evelyn gestured towards the place the sound of the guitar was coming from. "Julian isnt back from his 'training' and he said we would talk more about the plan. I've been waiting for quite some time."

"I see, I'll go to him instead, you're already shivering in the cold."

Evelyn gave him a soft smile, "So are you."

"I'm more hardy, Evelyn. Go, I'll tell him to go back to your quarters." 

Evelyn raised a brow at him but shrugged, "Alright, well then, goodnight, Commander Cullen."

"I thought in private we go by first names. You just used my title."

"But I also used your name." She said grinning mischievously at him.

 

Julian shivered in the cold, rubbing his hands together to get the feeling back in his fingers, "Why does it have to be so goddamned cold every freaking time!"

"Isnt that a sign that you should retire to your quarters then?"

The otherworlder looked back at the figure approaching him, "Commander, good evening. I just had some thinking to get done and playing helps me, always have."

Cullen hummed and leaned on a tree, there was a prolonged silence, the two men felt too awkward to break it, unable to voice out their thoughts in fear of offending the other. Julian was about to start playing again when Cullen spoke.

"Why does it have to be this way."

Julian looked up at him, seeing the fereldans hands clenched. He put down his guitar and stood, putting another log in the fire. 

"Is there no other way to not have to expose her to such dangers."

He poked the log with a long stick, positioning it properly to provide more warmth. "I know you worry for her, but believe in her wits. There are no alternatives Commander, we can only prepare for the worst."

Cullen growled and strode towards Julian grabbing him by the collar, "You know of what happens, you can think of another way. There should be something else to get her out of harm's way."

Julian grabbed him back by his fur coat, almost nose to nose. "You think I havent been thinking about that?! From the first time my ass landed here, that was the one thing that was constantly on my mind! That is to make this as easy for her and everyone here. I told you there is no other way and even if we did that, it would be pointless, because Evelyn is the one Corypheus wants! If she doesnt go through with it, the Inquisition will not grow, it will always be seen as an upstart incapable of filling the shoes of its predecessor or meet its own expectations!" 

Cullen let go of him, making the otherworlder stumble back. "But she might not.."

"I know you care deeply for her and so do the rest of us. But pressuring me, isnt going to help one bit. Have FAITH in her, and I promise you that everything will be alright, I've seen it so many times. I'm wringing my brain out to come up with solutions to our problems, but I need all the support I can get. Do you think you can trust me on that, Commander."

Cullen clenched on his fist. He doesnt have a choice does he, this otherworlder knows of what to come, if whatever he suggests would save the woman he cares for then, "So be it."

"Good, then we make plans together for the coming days, your input would be helpful. Two heads are better than one, instead of you forcing me to think of something else."

* * *

Evelyn and the rest of the women in the war room, watched as the Julian and Cullen put their heads together coming up with different scenarios and strategies. An argument or two here and there but they always tend to find a compromise. 

Outside, she would see Cullen order their soldiers with gusto as they prepare and train, as well as getting their defenses erected. 

Julian would join him as well as they allocate different soldiers to their task. It was definitely a sight to behold.

"It's a fascinating sight is it not. Two very dashing and handsome men, doing their utmost to protect you." 

Evelyn turned towards Leliana who was smirking as the men, started to argue once again in front of the soldiers.

She shook her head at Leliana, "It is for the Inquisition sake. I have to admire it though."

The spymaster just hummed, "I see, well sooner or later a choice has to be made."

"A choice?"

"Of course, one cannot simply have two things at once."

Evelyn frowned at her, "I am lost Leliana."

Leliana giggled, surprising the clueless woman, "I pity them all of a sudden, oh well. We should call them for another meeting or they might just embarass themselves in front of the soldiers."

Evelyn turned to look and the two men were already on a heated argument, their faces scrunched into disapproval.

She sighed and walked over to them lest they start a fist fight, now that would definitely be a sight.


End file.
